Blindsided
by Walker Witch
Summary: Blindsided is my sequel to Restless. You really need to read Restless first to understand the characters and what is going on. In Blindsided the saga of Daryl and Dayna continues. Find out what happens to them once they are happily back in Alexandria. It could be all perfect wine and roses moments for them, or will their differences come between them?
1. Chapter 1

**To understand this story you need to have read RESTLESS first.**

 **Chapter 1**

Daryl was coming home. As the sun was starting to dip in the late afternoon sky, the tall imposing metal gates of Alexandria lay just ahead of him. The bike cruised down the walker-free lane that was bringing him back. He had been gone for two long days and knew that Dayna would be worried about him, but he just couldn't help it. He was supposed to have been on a one day scouting trip, but by nightfall, he simply wasn't ready to come back, so he found a place to hole up for the night. He needed this time alone to get his head on straight.

He actually didn't do any scouting or scavenging while he was away, that was just an excuse to get beyond the gates. He simply got on his bike and rode. He needed to think and he did his best thinking while on the back of his motorcycle. The constant loud rumble of the engine let him empty his head and try to put things back in order. When Daryl rode out, he was a very confused man.

A little over six months ago when he and Dayna officially became a couple, everything in his world changed. The man that was a constant loner…was never alone. He loved Dayna. He really did to his amazement. She was the first woman he had ever felt that way about. It was both comforting and terrifying at the same time.

He loved her smile, the way she could make him laugh and her rocking body. His non-existent sex life did a full one-eighty and he couldn't get enough of the way she made him feel. There were just so many other things that were driving him crazy and he didn't know what to do about them.

For most of his forty plus years, he had to worry only about himself. Living on the run as he did with Rick and the group had taught him that he could lean on others and he became an integral part of the family they created. Once they found Alexandria it changed how they lived. Instead of abandoned houses or camps in the woods, they had a secured community.

He had been restless for years, both before and after the world fell apart. It got worse when they moved to Alexandria. He had lived outside for so long that being inside a house made him feel cooped up. He spent more time on the front porch than inside. The urge to go beyond the safety of the walls was constant. Then he met Dayna and that changed. The restlessness in him went away. He enjoyed Alexandria and living with her, but sometime in the last few weeks that changed. The restlessness was back. The urge to be alone and go outside the walls was overwhelming…it shouldn't be, but it was.

Living with Dayna, he was now with someone almost all the time. That was one of the major problems he had...he needed his space and he didn't have it. Daryl was not a guy that was comfortable talking about something like this, even with Dayna. It was festering in him for weeks and their relationship was suffering because of it.

They argued over the stupidest things. Him still not putting the toilet seat down. His clothes dropped wherever he took them off. Her constant nagging at him for things he didn't give a shit about, but apparently Dayna did. In the beginning, he would try to do this stuff for her, but as time wore on and he became frustrated, he just stopped. He was his own worst enemy. He always was.

This is why he took off under false pretenses. He just needed time for himself. Time to figure out what had gone wrong.

And with that time he hadn't come to any conclusions. He didn't want to lose Dayna, as she was more important to him than anyone else in his life. However, he just had to figure out how to live with her without feeling suffocated.

Meanwhile, Dayna was on edge. She kept looking out the infirmary window every five minutes looking for Daryl. He was supposed to have come back yesterday but didn't. When she approached Rick about it, he didn't seem overly concerned. He reminded her that Daryl could take care of himself better than anyone else. His runs had gone overnight many times and she shouldn't worry yet. The thing was since they had been together, he rarely ever did this and she knew he was out there alone. It wasn't a typical supply run or a scouting trip with Aaron. He was by himself. He had no backup and that's what had her worried.

Living the way they did in a communal atmosphere, there was constantly someone around. She and Daryl shared a room in a house with seven other people plus a toddler. That left them very little privacy with only their bedroom to get away from everyone. She knew it was getting to Daryl, but what choice did they have?

The last few weeks they had been fighting and the tension between was them heavy in the air. There was something bothering Daryl that he wouldn't talk about. Dayna had tried and he just shut her down. She knew he was different than any other guy she had known, but at times he was damn hard to understand.

She felt that he didn't respect her when she asked him to clean up after himself and put down the damn toilet seat. Small issues were growing into bigger ones and they were starting to drive a wedge between them. Dayna had a feeling that this solo trip was more to get away from her than anything else and that broke her heart. She loved him deeply and they had to find a way to get past this.

Since there wasn't anyone in the clinic at this time, Dayna sat looking out the window reminiscing about the few past months. When they had gotten back after the deadly confrontation with Marty they were both in a really good place. That last piece of Dayna's history was gone. Marty never understood how sick his brother Mike was. After he raped Dayna and almost killed her, she was smart enough after the rape to realize what he was thinking and she took care of him before he killed her. Marty wanted revenge for Mike's death and he got more than he counted on. He and his friends would never threaten anyone else again.

Dayna knew back then, she and Daryl were in their "newlywed" phase of their relationship. Everything was going great. She was happy. Daryl was happy. And the sex was off the charts. Dayna smiled to herself. Sex was not an area they ever had any trouble with and just thinking about it had tingles running through her body. But they hadn't had sex in a week and that was not normal for them.

Sure they had problems, but didn't every couple? Dayna just couldn't get Daryl to talk about what was going on with him and she knew he was withdrawing from her. A week with no sex absolutely proved it. They never used to go without a day of clothes flying off and him taking her in any position they could manage.

The more she thought about it, the more she knew that when he got back because he was coming back, it was time to talk.

The sound of an engine roar suddenly broke the silence in the room and Dayna knew that it was Daryl. Even though she didn't get any sleep the previous night as she was too worried about him, she had already decided that she wasn't going to make matters worse by yelling at him for going out alone, she would just welcome him back with open arms and wait until tonight to talk to him. They had to work this out.

Dayna called out to Denise that she going to head home. It was the end of her day anyway and she was anxious to see Daryl. She heard a "Good Night" come from the office. She forced a smile on her face and walked out the infirmary. Daryl was parking his bike was outside their house so she headed over there.

Daryl saw Dayna headed towards him and wondered what type of reception he was going to get. He readied himself for what he was sure was going to be another argument.

"Hey, glad you see you back," Dayna said to him with a smile. The second she saw him even as dirty and tired as he looked, any tiny doubt she had about her feelings for him vanished. She loved him endlessly. She was just glad that he came back in thankfully in one piece.

"Yeah, me too. Sorry, I didn't make it back," he told her not quite meeting her eyes. Dayna didn't seem upset at him and that had him a bit confused.

Dayna wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "As long as you are back safe and sound, that's all I care about. I know most times things don't go according to plan. I missed you." She felt Daryl relax in her arms and that's what she wanted. They had to get past this tension that was between them.

He gave her one of his shy half smiles. "Missed you too. Anything happen while I was gone?"

"Not a thing. Hey, why don't you go up and shower and I'll make you something to eat. You must be starved."

"Sounds good to me." Daryl kissed her lips. No matter whatever problems they have, he never could get enough of Dayna. He lips, her breasts, her everything always turned him on. They hadn't had sex in a while and it was definitely time to change that.

Dayna slipped her hand in his as they walked into the house. Daryl gave her a playful swat on her butt before he headed upstairs to their room to shower. Maybe this time away was what they needed as he realized he was happy to see her again.

Daryl went into their room and sat down on the bed to remove his boots and the ties on the bottom of his pants. Even though they weren't living in the woods anymore, he still tied them out of habit. Boots dropped on the floor, the laces he used to tie his bottom of his pants soon followed and he dropped clothes on the floor as he made his way to the shower. Soon he was standing under the hot spray washing away all the grime from the past few days.

Dayna came up the stairs with a bowl of leftover something that Carol had cooked the night before. She wasn't quite sure of everything that was in it, but it tasted good. When she opened the door to the bedroom, Dayna took a deep breath when she saw the clothes all over the floor. This was going to have to be something she needed to accept about him. She would try. She put the bowl down on a table and quickly picked up the discarded clothing and boots and tossed all but the shoes into the dirty clothes basket.

The water was still running in the shower which meant Daryl was still in there…wet and naked. It barely took Dayna a second to whip off her clothes and get ready to join him in the shower. Her hand was on the doorknob when she stopped and turned back to the nightstand taking a condom out of the drawer.

Neither of them wanted a baby…at least not yet. The world didn't seem right to bring a child into. They had a scare after the ordeal with Marty. The night they stayed in the little green house, which they now thought as theirs, ended up with a surprise. The adrenaline of that day had turned into a frenzied night of sex. It was the first time he had ever gone down on her and it turned them both on so much that afterward when he came inside of her, he realized that he forgot to put on a condom. It had been a slightly tense few weeks for them until Dayna was able to tell him that she wasn't pregnant. As awesome is it felt being completely skin to skin, they simply couldn't take the chance.

With the condom in hand, Dayna quietly entered the bathroom. Daryl heard her the second she turned the knob. He was always highly attuned to everything around him. It was not unusual for either one of them to come in while the other in there. Even though he was rinsing his hair, he watched her through the steamy shower stall glass as she approached him. The door swung open and a very naked Dayna joined him under the water spray.

"Hi," she said giving him a sexy smile.

"Well hey. This is unexpected," his voice huskier than normal. He rinsed his hair and face again, before pulling her close. "You got sumthin' on your mind?"

"Yes...you. I missed you." Dayna wrapped her arms around Daryl and their lips met as the hot water poured over them. Her mouth quickly opened at the insistence of his tongue and they played a sensual game of tag with each other.

Dayna wrapped one leg around Daryl pulling him as tight to her has she could. She could feel his erection growing and growing until his hard shaft was nudging for entrance into her. Daryl dropped a hand down to cup one of her breasts. He squeezed her in his large hand, before twisting a nipple between his fingers. Dayna moaned her approval.

She pushed him backward so his bare back was against the shower stall wall and they were partway out of the spray. While Daryl was playing with her breast and causing a sort of wonderful feelings to flow through her, Dayna reached down between them and took his fully erect cock in her hand. Soon it was Daryl moaning as she continued to stroke him. "Fuck, Dayna…missed you and this. Damn," he sighed as his lips now traveled over her face down to her shoulder where he nipped her with his teeth.

Dayna gave him a look that him almost going weak in the knees. "Take this," she told him handing him the condom.

"You came prepared," he laughed.

"I sure did," she whispered as she kissed his lips. Then her kisses slowly traveled all the way down his body until she was kneeling before him with his hard dick still in her hand. She kissed its head first, before running her tongue all around it.

When she sucked just his tip into her mouth, it took Daryl's breath away. He leaned his head back against the glass and closed his eyes as Dayna worked her magic with his cock. She started using both her hand and mouth on him, but soon it was solely her talented mouth that controlled his body.

Daryl's fingers found their way onto her long wet hair as he needed to touch her as the lust driven current of that she was creating started to flow through him. When he felt himself hit the back of her throat, it took every ounce of self-control not to come. There was only one place he wanted to do that.

Dayna heard the wrapper on the condom being ripped off and she smiled as she took him one last time deep into her throat. Even though her mouth felt incredible on him, Daryl pulled her up and smashed his mouth to hers. He could never get enough of her.

When they pulled apart, they switched places and Dayna turned her back to him and put one foot up on the corner bench that was in the shower. This wasn't the first time they had sex in the shower and she knew the best position to be in. Daryl tried to quickly roll the condom on himself eager to be inside of her.

"You gonna get that thing on soon? Dayna laughed over her shoulder.

"Damn fuckin' water ain't making it easy," he growled.

"Need any help?"

Daryl suddenly pushed her shoulders slightly down and her butt now stuck out more. "Does it feel like I need any help?" The swollen head of his cock nudged her once before he thrust inside of her.

Dayna took a quick breath as she felt him fill her completely. "Oh hell no you don't." He felt so good inside of her…it was where he belonged.

Daryl started to move in and out of her, slowly at first teasing her relentlessly. Dayna used one hand to support herself on the glass wall and the other easily found its way to her clit. She rubbed herself for extra stimulation so that she could come with him. "Faster…please Daryl…faster," she begged him.

"Like that, dontcha?" he growled. Daryl held onto her hips so he could pull her back against him as he pushed as deeply as he could into her.

"Yes…oh God," she cried out. Dayna could feel him slamming into her harder and harder, so she started moving her hand faster and faster.

Daryl's breaths were coming in deep gasps that matched Dayna's. They were both getting close…so close. "Oh fuck," he moaned. The tightness of her slick walls that were wrapped around his hard cock felt like heaven. She was made for him and only him.

"Almost there baby, almost there…oh god…harder!" she cried out as she was on the verge of her own orgasm exploding.

It only took a few more thrusts for Daryl to feel that all-consuming burst of electricity that started in his balls and flowed throughout his entire body. Only with Dayna had his orgasms ever been this intense. He felt her start to shudder as her own climax hit her. God, he loved having sex with her. Nothing he had done with anyone else ever came close to what they shared.

Daryl made sure that he didn't collapse on top of her when he finished exhausted and completely spent. The shower water had long gotten cool as it ran down his back. He slipped out of Dayna and went to take the condom off when he noticed that it had ripped.

"Oh fuckin' no!" he groaned loudly.

"What is it?" Dayna asked turning around.

"It broke. The damn condom broke." Daryl turned the now water off and looked at Dayna.

"Shit. Here we go again," Dayna sighed. She looked at Dry and saw the worry in his blue eyes. "Well, there isn't anything we can do about it now. Hopefully, we'll be lucky again."

"Yeah, hopefully. But it was a really good welcome home," he told her with a smirk.

"Yeah it was," she told him. "Let's dry off and then see what other types of welcome back fun we can have."

"I like the way you think," he smiled. "Let's go."

They quickly dried off and headed back into the bedroom. Daryl put his problems on the back burner for now. As happy as he was right then, he wished it would last forever, but sex…incredible sex didn't solve what had kept him away for almost two days. But it could wait. It had to wait. A beautiful naked woman was waiting for him and that came before everything. Tomorrow was another day. Tomorrow he would start to worry again.

* * *

 **A/N – My apologies on the long delay in getting this done. It took longer to write as I had so much going on. My weird style is not to post anything until it is completely done. I'll be back on my normal posting schedule or Sundays, Tuesdays and Thursdays.**

 **In the meantime, I did publish a book through Amazon/Kindle. If you enjoyed Taking a Chance, there is a non-TWD version for purchase. If you have Kindle Unlimited it is free. I left just a hint of TWD in there for us fans, but it's the similar story, with better editing too. It's under my real name of Lori J. Nelson.**

 **Glad to be back posting! Missed my regulars!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was the middle of the night and Dayna stumbled into the bathroom. Her half-asleep body was on automatic pilot as she headed towards the toilet. She was still naked as she and Daryl never emerged from the room after the shower they took. They were making up for lost time by having as much sex as Daryl could handle. He wasn't getting any younger and by the time they went to sleep, he was sexed out…for now.

Dayna sat down in the dark and knew immediately the seat wasn't there. It was down when they finally went to bed, but it wasn't now as she felt herself falling. Her butt landed in the water and her hips hit the porcelain bowl. Neither was fun and one was painful. "Goddamn it Daryl!" she cried out.

She hated that he occasionally smoked in the room, she hated the clothes strewn all over the floor, but she hated this the most. Why he couldn't do this for her, she didn't know. That he wouldn't even make attempt to her hurt, both emotionally and physically. Dayna dried her wet bottom with his towel. " _Payback is a bitch_ ," she thought. Then she finished what she came in to do and returned to the bedroom.

Now she was wide awake. She was none too gentle getting back into bed and he groaned his displeasure while turning over. "Fucking dick," she mumbled.

It was a small thing, but it was important to her. That he wouldn't make an effort to put the seat down made her feel disrespected. A man and woman together in a committed relationship should respect each other and she was back to feeling that wasn't the case.

During the day she could see seat was up and just put it down. However, at night when she had to get up, she was always out of it and never thought to check. Falling into the toilet was humiliating, wet, and painful. She knew she'd have a bruise tomorrow. That's why it pissed her off so much. Didn't he care about that?

Dayna tossed and turned the rest of the night until sunrise came. Then she got up, got dressed but didn't have a single thing to do. The sun was barely up and everyone else was still asleep. She went downstairs, sat on the window seat and just stared outside. She and Daryl still needed to talk, but in the mood she was in right now, she was better off not saying a word.

When Daryl woke up, he was surprised that Dayna wasn't still in bed. He always rose before she did. If she was needed at the infirmary he would have heard it when someone would have knocked on the door. They had a great evening with more sex than he could remember. Daryl got dressed quickly and headed downstairs to see where she was.

Dayna heard his footsteps coming down the stairs before she saw him. She knew the slow way he always walked down them. She wiped a threatening tear away before looking over at him. She wished she knew what about him was so damn irresistible to her. He had tugged at her heart strings right from the start when she barely knew him. He was dirty, gruff, and ever so protective of her from that very first day they met on that long lonely road that was leading her right into hell. She found him devastatingly handsome, yet his tendency to brood only enhanced her attraction. He reminded her of the guy you always wanted to be with, but could never take home to the parents. The rebel in her loved him and his motorcycle. She also knew she could trust him with her life and he would die protecting her. He was her knight. There was just something going on between them that they needed to fix, or neither of them was going to be happy.

"You're up early," he said walking over to her and joining her on the window seat. That was his favorite spot in the house. Everyone knew that was his area.

"Couldn't sleep," she told him.

"Why not? Didn't I exhaust you enough last night?' he teased giving her shoulder a nudge with his.

She knew she shouldn't say anything now, but she had to. "I was sleeping great until I got up to go to the bathroom and fell in the toilet…again." Dayna heard him holding back a laugh. She jumped to her feet.

"Funny? You think that's funny? In the middle of the fucking night when I am half asleep it is a shock to fall in. My ass is all wet and my hips and pelvic bones get slammed into the hard bowl. How is that funny?" Dayna was furious.

"C'mon it ain't that bad," he told her.

"That's the problem. It is! You don't do anything I ask you to do. You smoke in the room, you drop your clothes all over the place so I have to pick them up or trip on them, but this is the worst. I've asked you multiple times to just put the damn seat down, but you can't even do that for me. I don't ask much of you and you can't do this one thing for me!"

This was why he left the other day. She got pissed off over the stupidest shit. Daryl got up and started to pace the room. "Why do you have to nag me all the time? God, I can never get away from it! You, this house, this whole fuckin' community is closing in on me! Can't you see that you're suffocating me?" he yelled. Was this how his father felt being married?

"I knew it. You left the other day to get away from me, didn't you? Didn't you!"

Daryl just looked her dead serious in the eyes. "You're not letting me breathe. I need…space."

Did he just say he needed space? From her? Was he serious? "Space? You want space? Seriously, you want space from me? I'll give you all the space you need Daryl." Dayna stood up with fire in her eyes stood right in front of him. "I love you Daryl Dixon, but you don't respect me. You want me gone, you don't have to tell me twice. I'll be out of your life in minutes, but don't expect me to give up this family. I won't do that. I just won't be a problem for you to deal with anymore." Dayna marched past him and passed Carol on the stairs and kept on going up to their room.

"I didn't mean she had to leave," he said softly. "I need…I…fuck I don't know what I need anymore."

Dayna forced the tears not to come. She was throwing everything she owned into the suitcase she stored in the closet and her backpack. It wasn't a lot, but no one had much anything these days but clothes anymore. She knew her old room in the house next door was still unoccupied, so she was headed there. She was not going to cry in front of Daryl. No way. As much as she loved him and always would, she hated him right now.

She was pretty sure she had everything and took one last look around the room. It was only a couple of hours ago that they were enjoying another round of incredible sex together and now she was leaving him. That was over. They were done.

Dayna stood up straight, pushed her shoulders back, and headed downstairs. He didn't even come up to try to talk her out of leaving, so she knew this was what he wanted. Last night even though she initiated it, was their final goodbye fuck. Damn.

Carol was in the kitchen working quietly as Dayna headed through the great room and out the front door. Daryl was outside smoking. He called her name softly as her foot hit the top step. Dayna turned to look at him. The sadness in his eyes almost made her turn right around, but she didn't.

"Dayna…I'm sorry. I don't know what to do. I love you, but everything is closing in on me," he told her.

"We've been fighting for weeks and even though the sex is great, that doesn't solve anything. I know what I want. I want you and us, but I'm not going to be disrespected like I feel you have been to me. You need to want us and are willing to work for it. You won't even talk to me anymore. When you figure out what you want…I'm right next door, but I can't guarantee that as much as I love you, that will be enough."

Dayna headed down the rest of the stairs not even looking to see Daryl's reaction. She couldn't as her heart was breaking and as much as she was the one leaving, it was his actions and words that caused it.

Daryl watched her disappear into the house next to him. He took another drag on the cigarette he was smoking. This may not be what he wanted, but for now, it was he needed, or at least he thought so. Why did it feel like he had a knife sticking out of his chest?

Never having been in a relationship before, he didn't know if this was normal or not. Did he just make the worst mistake possible? He may have. God, he was so fucking confused.

He put out his smoke before heading inside. Carol was in the kitchen drinking from a cup looking at him over the top of it. As Daryl got closer she lowered the cup.

"So why did you let that happen?" she asked. Carol knew that everything between Daryl and Dayna was not going as well as it should be. She knew Daryl better than most anyone and he could be stubborn. It had taken Dayna a little while to win her over, but when she did Carol was her champion. Daryl needed someone like Dayna in his life whether he agreed with it or not.

"None of your business, Carol," Daryl told her with a steely glare.

Carol blatantly ignored him. "She's the best thing that ever happened to you and you need to fix whatever you did."

"Why do you think it was my fault?" Daryl wasn't quite sure whose fault it was, but why did Carol automatically assume it was his?

"Because I know you and I also know that she's your first…and men always screw up relationships. It's in their DNA or something." Carol reached out and put her hand on his arm. "I like her. I love you and I want you to be happy and I think she's the one for you. Do you want to talk about it? Maybe need an impartial person to see what they think?"

Daryl was not one to talk about his life much. He never opened up about his relationships. Hell, he never had any to talk about in the first place. Until now. Carol had always been someone he felt comfortable with and maybe she could help.

Carol could see that he wanted to talk, so she took his hand and walked him over to the sofa. "Do you want to start at the beginning or what happened this morning?"

"I…I just been feeling closed in these last few weeks. Like everything is suffocating me…including Dayna. I don't got any time for myself just to be. She's always there harpin' on me."

"About what?"

"Mainly, my shit I leave layin' around and the fuckin' toilet seat. She's makin' a big deal out of little shit." Daryl ran his hand through his long hair, pushing back the bangs that were forever in his eyes.

Carol shook her head. "Since I used to do your laundry I know how much of a slob you are. When you live with another person, you can't just drop your clothes wherever the hell you please. I know you grew up with men and basically doing whatever you wanted, but that's not how the rest of us live. And the toilet seat left up is the bane of every woman out there."

"What the big fuckin' deal? I don't understand that," he admitted. "She said wasn't respecting her I cause I doing it on purpose. I really wasn't."

"But you didn't make an effort to do it either, right?"

Daryl's eyes briefly met Carol's before he looked away. "Maybe."

"She was right. These may be small inconsequential things to you, but not to her. If you really cared for her you would have made the effort, but since you didn't then she's going to question you and I bet nag you about it. Right?"

Daryl was biting his thumbnail as he did when he was uncertain. "That's all she would do and it was driving me crazy. I hadda get away!"

"That was the overnight you just did, it was to get away from Dayna?"

"Yep…well no, awe hell it kinda was. I needed to be just me and the guy she's trying to change me into."

"Oh Daryl," Carol sighed. "She's not trying to change you, but yes everyone does change when you get into a relationship. You need to work with her. It's not okay to leave your shit all over the place. And any man who cares about his wife or girlfriend, puts the damn seat down. Even Ed did that and you know what an ass he was."

Carol knew exactly what Daryl's problem was. At his age to be involved in a relationship for the first time was a totally new experience for him. He was used to having to answer only to himself and compromise was not a word he knew too well. "When things go wrong in a relationship, it's not one person's sole fault. Both parties need to work together. You love her don't you?" Daryl nodded that he did. "Then you both have to work together and it will all work out."

"So the woman that lived in an abusive marriage for years is telling me how to handle my love life?" Daryl appreciated her help, but it sure sounded like he was the only one that needed to make changes. Why did she think she knew so much when her own marriage was a fucking disaster?

She took a deep breath in or Carol was tempted to punch him. "As I said, the two people needed to work together. Ed only wanted what was good for Ed. I was also a completely different person then than I am today. That's why we didn't work, but I wasn't strong enough to get out. You don't have to listen to me at all. But I think that you letting Dayna walk out that door was a huge mistake that you're going to regret. She's a wonderful woman and she's perfect for you. She certainly cries your name loud enough at all hours, so I assume the sex is pretty damn good."

Daryl felt himself instantly turn red. He didn't get embarrassed easy, but knowing that Carol heard them having sex downright humiliating. "Damn, I knew she was being too loud." He turned slowly to look at Carol and saw laughter in her eyes. The corner of his mouth lifted into a half smile. "Yeah, the sex is fuckin' good."

"All I'm going to say is that if she is worth it to you, then you need to fix this." Carol kissed him on the forehead before getting up and heading back to the kitchen.

Daryl walked upstairs to his room and opened the door. It felt so empty without her. It just wasn't her presence in the room, but everything about her was gone. The suffocation was gone, but it was replaced with an emptiness he didn't know existed. Was this what he wanted? He wished he had a fucking clue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dayna knew how everything had fallen apart with her and Daryl, but she didn't understand it. One week ago she walked out on the man that drove her crazy at times, but who she loved more than anything else. What had possessed her to do that and how had he let her? She was completely miserable without him.

Currently, she was hiding out in her room and curled up on the bed, just staring off at nothing. A tear leaked out of the corner of her eye every now and then. They fought over such stupid stuff, but if Daryl had shown her that he was at least trying that would have made a world of difference. He didn't even attempt to listen to her and that hurt her. How could he have said that he loved her if he didn't care that she bruised herself every time she fell in the toilet? It was stupid shit that simply blew up.

And he needed space? What the hell did that mean? That was something she should have asked him instead of letting her temper take over. How do you want space from someone you are living with unless you want them to leave? All they had was a bedroom to call their own and where did he expect her to go?

Dayna found herself getting all worked up again. Her emotions were jumping back and forth between being pissed off and being sad, but the more time that went by, the more unhappy and depressed she was becoming. In this crazy world where they all struggled to survive, she had found what she thought was the love of her life. For a while, it was a very rocky road for them to finally get together since Daryl fighting his feelings for her the entire time, but they had done it. Now it was gone.

He wasn't confident enough to realize that she wanted him…the man that she had gotten to know. She didn't care who he was before. She wanted the man that would stop to save a stranger at his own peril and watched over her as she slept for the first time in days. He put everyone else first as his instinct to protect was as strong and true as one of his extremely accurate bolts that flew from his crossbow.

Without even realizing it, he taught her to open herself up to getting to know the solemn man behind the motorcycle. She should have run away from him and would have in the past, when instead she ran to him with an open heart. He was a one-of-kind guy that tugged at her heartstrings right from the start.

Dayna didn't care what he was like before dead came back to life. That simply didn't matter to her, who he was now was what was important. Rich or poor…white collar or blue collar and trailer park trash or the billionaire who lived in a mansion… everyone was the same now with one similar goal…to stay alive. It was the living versus the dead.

Dayna got up from the bed and looked out the window. The sun was on its way down and she was about to have another full day without Daryl. Maybe she should find him and encourage them to work things out? She felt like they gave up too easily and after all they went through to be together, that never should have happened. This was so wrong and stupid that they were apart.

She had been cooped up in her room most of the afternoon. The infirmary was quiet so Denise kicked her out. Her moping was driving her boss crazy as Dayna was typically very happy and easy going. There was no reason for her to be hiding out, so she washed her face and brushed her hair and with a very determined step she headed outside to sit on the front porch. It was warm, but the humidity was low for a change making it a nice evening.

Daryl knew the second Dayna walked out the door of her house. He always knew what she was doing and where she was. Her well-being was always his first concern. It didn't matter that they weren't together anymore. He still loved her and had to know where she was. Daryl was sitting on the wooden porch floor next door doing nothing but thinking and smoking. The only time he spent in his room was to sleep. The room was different since she left. It was cold and lonely. He never realized how much life she brought to it and him.

He missed her more than he ever thought possible. Daryl had been a loner all of his life. He did things when he wanted and even when he became a part of this family of survivors, he still could go off on his own when he needed to.

When he and Dayna moved in together he felt that if he went off on his own, she wouldn't understand, so he stayed in Alexandria more. He recruited with Aaron and occasionally made a supply run, but trips out beyond the gates by himself were rare. He had missed them and wrongly blamed Dayna. She never told him he couldn't do that, as he never bothered to ask her. It was his damn own fault for not talking to her about it.

Now he had all the space he could want and he absolutely hated it. He missed her beautiful smile and the way she could make him feel like he was the most important guy in the world. Why had he fucked them up so badly? Living without her was killing him.

Dayna sat on the front steps, not realizing Daryl was only a few feet away hidden by the bushes that separated the houses. The darkening sky had only a few fluffy clouds left as the sun set further and further. Night was almost upon Alexandria and most of the people were inside their houses. She could see the guards posted at the watch towers. Rick never let up on trying to keep the community safe.

She remembered when she and Daryl had spent several days on those watch posts taking out the walker herd that had threatened Alexandria. That was until he fell off the ladder going down for more spikes. Dayna leaned back on her arms remembering that he never did tell her how that happened. He mumbled when he was recovering from the surgery that he had gotten sidetracked, but he never said what caused that. Maybe someday she could ask him.

The door behind her creaked open and Dayna looked up to see Maggie coming out. Maggie greeted her with a big smile and joined her on the steps. "Enjoying the evening?" Maggie asked her.

"Trying to. Got tired of wallowing in my misery upstairs so I came out here for some fresh air. Just glad it's not humid today," Dayna told her with a weak smile.

"When are you and Daryl going to stop this nonsense and make up?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure that it's possible, wish it was. He's not easy to live with," Dayna said to her friend.

Daryl initially wasn't going to move so he could stay close to her. When he heard her say that she didn't think they would get back together and he was hard to live with, he quietly stood up and silently went inside. He didn't need to hear any more.

"Daryl's always walked to his own beat, but do you want to explain?"

"First of all, he's a slob leaving his clothes wherever he drops them. It doesn't matter how many times I've asked him to toss them in the basket I have, he won't. I could deal with that, maybe but this is stupid, but he won't put the toilet seat down. At night, I'm completely out of it when I stumble to the bathroom and I fall in every damn time. And he laughs at me when I get pissed. So I nag and he gets grouchy and so on and so on and until he felt I was suffocating him. When he told me he needed space…I walked out the door."

Maggie rolled her eyes at Dayna. "Yeah, I know the most stupid thing I ever did, but he doesn't respect me and I can't handle that."

"Does he even know what he's doing isn't what you do when you're in a relationship? I've never heard him talk about any woman before you, but then Daryl just doesn't talk much to begin with. I know he grew up around only men and if his brother was any indication of his family, I'm surprised Daryl is as normal as he is," Maggie explained.

Dayna laughed at her," Daryl normal?"

"Well as normal as Daryl can be. Don't get me wrong, I love the man like a brother, but he's very…shall I say…unique," Maggie admitted.

"I get what you mean. But do you understand where I'm coming from? After all we went through to finally be together, that he won't work with me to fix this between us infuriating. I wish he had at least one girlfriend before me. " The second Dayna said that she realized maybe she shouldn't have. She prayed that Maggie would ignore it.

Maggie put her hand on Dayna's arm. "Are you telling me that Daryl never had a girlfriend before you? How could that be possible? He's forty-something, isn't he?"

"I don't understand it, but he said he never met anyone he wanted to spend time with. He was more into occasional hook ups, but Maggie please don't say anything. He'll kill me if he knows I said anything about this. Okay?" Dayna begged.

Maggie gave her a big smile. "Don't worry, I would never say anything. But I think you two should sit down and talk this out. You belong together. I've never seen Daryl as happy as he was with you. You made him smile, but now he's just as miserable as you are."

Glenn walked out of the house and essentially all conversation about Daryl came to a halt. "Hi, Dayna. Maggie, you ready?" he asked.

"I'm all yours," she replied standing up and kissing her husband on the cheek. "We're going for a walk," she told Dayna. "I'll catch you later, but think about what I said."

Dayna nodded that she would and watched them head down the quiet dark main street of Alexandria arm in arm. They had the type of relationship that she had always wanted. She got up and went back inside to her lonely room. She and Daryl did need to talk, but she wasn't sure that he wanted to. He had rejected her so many times already, that she wasn't sure she could handle one more. She would have to think about if she could risk her heart getting broken by him another time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Almost another week had gone by with Dayna still desperately missing Daryl and Daryl was miserable without Dayna, but neither willing to attempt to fix their problems. Daryl was still not sure what he had done that was so wrong causing Dayna to nag him so much. And then Dayna still felt that Daryl didn't respect her enough to even try to do anything she asked. He still lived like he was single and she felt that was while they both needed to compromise, he wasn't at all. They were both just too stubborn to talk to each other.

The infirmary had been quiet the last few days and Dayna was completely bored. With nothing to keep her busy except her loneliness, life without Daryl was becoming overwhelming. She was feeling closed in behind the big walls of Alexandria and knew that she needed to get out, even if it was just for a little while.

It was still morning, as Dayna sat looking out the front window of the clinic. She realized this was how Daryl must have felt when he said he felt suffocated. "Well, he's not anymore," she said to the empty room. "Now he has all the damn space he needs."

Dayna was starting to understand what he meant. Even though she was alone, she still felt like the walls were closing in on her.

Movement outside of the window caught her eye, and Dayna saw Glenn headed to the house where they kept the supplies. She wondered when he was going on a supply run. Maybe she could go on the next one? She hadn't done that in a while, and she should. The last thing she wanted was her skills to get rusty.

"I'll be right back," she called out and ran out to talk to Glenn.

She found him in the armory looking over a few handguns. "Hey, Glenn."

"Hi, Dayna. What's up?" he said smiling at her as he examined a semi-automatic Smith and Wesson.

"Are you doing any runs soon?" she asked as she leaned up against a crate full of guns.

"Going out now. Why you have a list for us?" Glenn asked as he loaded up with extra magazines for the gun he chose.

Dayna smiled at him, "Actually I was hoping to go with you. I haven't been out in a while and I don't want to get rusty. Do you need another person?"

Glenn thought for a quick second. He had two others besides himself going; having a fourth would certainly help. "Yeah, sure. Can you get ready quickly? We're heading out pretty soon."

"I'll be ready in ten," she reassured him. "Thanks."

Dayna ran inside to tell Denise that she was going on a run. Then she headed home to quickly grab her pack. Once she stopped at the armory for a gun, she was ready to go. As she headed towards the main gate, Dayna saw that the other two people on the run were Rosita and Zach. Dayna hadn't talked to Zach since that day on her front porch.

"Hi guys," she said greeting everyone. Rosita gave her a half-hearted smile, while Zach gave her a much bigger one.

"Great," Glenn said when he saw her. "We can get going now."

Everyone piled into the car with Glenn driving. Zach and Dayna were in the back seat together. As the car drove out the main gate, Daryl stepped out of the shadows and watched it leave. He saw Dayna not only get into the car with Zach, but they were both in the back seat. He didn't realize that he was actually growling out loud until Rick came up next to him and asked what had him pissed off.

"Dayna just got into a car with that prick, Zach."

"She went on Glenn's run?" Rick asked. He already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from Daryl.

"I guess," he mumbled.

"Bro, it's not like they left on a date. It's a supply run with Glenn and Rosita too," Rick told him.

"Whatever, I ain't gotta like it either way." Daryl looked over at his friend and saw that he had a big smile on his face. "What?"

"You still have to so bad for her. What are you doin', man? Fix it. Whatever happened between you two, you need to fix it."

"Why does everyone think it was me? Why do I have to fuckin' apologize?" he retorted. He hated that everyone thought he had messed up, even though it very well could have been him. Hell, he had no idea what the fuck he was doing.

Rick laughed and slapped him on the back. "It's always us, man. You haven't figured that out yet? It's always our fault. Just admit it and get her back. You're a bitch to live with lately."

Daryl just looked at Rick and growled deep in his throat. His friend walked away laughing, while Daryl had them open the gates again so he could go hunting. Anything to get his mind off Dayna and Zach.

"What the plan?" asked Dayna as the car drove quietly down the empty road.

"There's a small town that Zach remembered passing through before he and Chris came to Alexandria. It's about two hours away. It had a few places that we should check out," Glenn explained.

Zach and Glenn talked on and off throughout the trip. Rosita and Dayna spent most of their time just staring out the windows, both lost in their thoughts. Occasionally, Dayna would pipe in, but Rosita remained quiet.

When they finally got close to the area, everyone started to pay attention to Zach's directions and the map that Glenn had marked off. "It's a small town," Zach told them. "Chris and I drove through here and stopped. We only had time to look in the hunting store, before a herd came around the corner and we had to take off. Back then it didn't look like much had been touched at all, so it's worth another look."

"How long ago was that?" Rosita asked. It was the first thing she had said in hours.

"Maybe seven or eight months," Zach replied.

"Great. It's probably been a picked through by now. This is going to be such a great run," she said sarcastically.

Dayna caught Glenn's eyes in the mirror. "I know it was a long chance, but everything else around is has been picked clean. It's worth a try, Rosita. Zach also said there was a small market. It's an out of the way town may have nothing or it could have everything. We had to try."

Everything seemed pretty quiet in this tiny hole-in-the-wall town. Zach pointed out the market as the hunting store was set back off the road. Everyone got out of the car slowly keeping an eye out for walkers and the living. Glenn tried to look inside the front window, but it was too dark to see anything.

Zach tried the front door and found it locked. That was a good sign. It was easily jimmied open with a crowbar. Glenn banged it against the metal frame to see what may be inside the store. It was better to go in with an idea what may lie inside. Lucky for them, no walkers came to the door.

Glenn turned to everyone, "Teams of two. We'll clear the store first, then grab what we can. Rosita and Zach take the right side and Dayna and I will go left. Ready?"

Everyone had weapons up and nodded in agreement. Dayna felt her heart start to race. She hadn't done a run like this in a long time. They moved into the store quietly, but quickly. It was small with just four aisles with food and supplies. Four full aisles.

They met up in the back without encountering any walkers. Rosita put her head against the back metal door and listened. She could hear moans through the door. "We got some back there, but the door should hold them. It opens towards them, so we should be good."

"Let's just be fast about this. Take anything that is food first. Anything else after that. Do they have any bags we could use?" Glenn asked.

Zach went behind the counter and pulled out a package of plastic bags. Everyone grabbed some and went about loading up everything they could take. The bags piled up at the door until most of the shelves were empty. Dayna left Rosita and Glenn finishing up, with Zach acting as a lookout out front. She went behind the counter and starting bagging anything they could use. Then she saw the shelf of cigarettes and that immediately made her think of Daryl.

There may be others in Alexandria that smoked, but she only knew Daryl did. She quietly put four cartons of cigarettes in her personal pack, before Glenn called that it was time to move out. They had been there long enough. Dayna made her way around the counter with two more plastic bags of assorted items including candy. That would be a treat for the kids.

It was a good thing they had an SUV today, as the back of the vehicle was loaded down with the haul from the store. A regular car would be overflowing.

"Where's the hunting store?" Glenn asked Zach. "Do we walk or drive?"

"It's not far, but I think we should keep the car close."

"Alright, sit up front with me," Glenn told him. Everyone piled into the car and they headed to the hunting store. It was about a mile away and unless you knew where to go, it was hard to find. Even though Zach had been there once, they had to turn around a handful of times to find it. It was a rundown building that sat alone.

There were two walkers in the parking lot that Rosita and Dayna took care of as the men scouted around the outside of the store. When the area was deemed clear, Zach tried the front door. This time is swung open, but no sign of walkers or people when they banged on the doorframe.

The business had seen much better days, but it wasn't picked clean. They grabbed knives and fishing gear. There was an old trunk towards the back, that when Dayna opened it up, it was full of their most needed necessity – ammunition. Dozens of boxes of assorted caliber bullets lay inside. Dayna called the group over to show them her find.

"Awesome, Dayna," Zach told her with a smile. "Good job looking in there."

Glenn pulled two dirty backpacks off the wall. "Let's load everything up in these."

By the time they had taken everything they could use from the abandoned store, everyone noticed that the sun was sitting considerable lower in the sky. The SUV was packed solid. "Alright guys, do you want to push on home and chance it in the dark or find a safe place for the night?" Glenn asked. He really wanted to get back to Maggie, but driving at night was dangerous.

"This was a successful trip. I say let's not chance losing any of this stuff or us. I vote for finding a safe place for the night," Dayna said. "What about everyone else?"

Everyone agreed that pushing on when it got dark wasn't a good idea. They all got back in the packed vehicle and went in search of a house they could use for the night. On the edge of town, they found their place for the night. It was a farmhouse and barn surprising clear of walkers. They had seen very few in town all day, which made their scavenging even easier.

First, they cleared the house and then the barn. Glenn was able to hide the car inside the dilapidated structure so that anyone passing by wouldn't notice it. They had plenty of food so dinner was an easy to throw together especially since the gas stove still worked.

By the time they ate, it was completely dark outside. Glenn assigned watch and sleeping shifts. Zach and Dayna would take the first shift and Rosita and Glenn would take the second one. They would get on the road at first light.

Since the house was completely dark, they moved any curtains out of the way to get an easier view of the outside. Periodically, someone moved from room to room looking out the other windows, but as far as they could tell there was nothing going on outside the farmhouse.

Dayna felt a little uncomfortable with Zach. She wished Glenn had assigned her to be with Rosita or himself instead. They sat in silence for a while, until Zach turned to her in the dark and said, "How've you been?"

"Okay. Trying to keep busy at the infirmary," she told him. "How 'bout you?"

"We almost have the wall extension done. Abraham's a good boss. The guys without construction experience are doing well under him. I wanted to get out for a bit so I talked to Glenn about this place and he set up a run." Zach was surprised when Dayna joined them. He hadn't seen her in a while even though Alexandria was small. The times he did, she was always with Daryl. However, he had heard rumors that they were no longer together.

"I'm glad this worked out," she said. "We got a lot of good stuff."

A few minutes went by before Zach spoke again. "Can I ask you something?"

 _"Please, don't ask me about Daryl,"_ instantly ran through her head. "Sure. What is it?"

"I was just wondering…are you and Daryl still together? I mean I heard that you weren't, so I was just kinda wondering." Zach had never stopped liking Dayna. If she was not with Daryl anymore, then maybe he had a chance. He never understood them. Daryl was so opposite of how he saw Dayna that he wasn't surprised when he heard they broke up.

" _Damn it_!" she said to herself. It really was none of his business, but she would try to be as nice as possible. "No, we aren't."

Zach could hear the sadness in her voice and that surprised him. He had assumed that she would have been the one to break it off finally realizing that Daryl was just one cold bastard. Would Daryl have been that stupid to break up with her? "You sound sad, but I just never could see what you saw in him."

Dayna was instantly mad and was about to jump down Zach's throat, but instead thought maybe he, like so many of the Alexandrians, didn't understand Daryl. Sure, he was gruff and sneered at most people, but inside he was a generous man who would do anything for the people in his life. He wasn't a guy that expressed himself well, so he could come off difficult and hard. She knew what was beneath the complicated layers that made Daryl Dixon. That was the man that she still loved.

"He's really not as hard and brusque as he appears. He takes a long time to trust anyone. He had it rough for most of his life, so he's very guarded, but he'd lay down his life for anyone in our family," tried to explain.

"Don't take this wrong, but you two reminded me of beauty and the beast," Zach admitted.

Dayna laughed. "I get that. He can get as dirty as two-year old in a mud puddle. He doesn't own a pair of pants that wasn't mended multiple times and those damned bangs were always in his face, but he does have a softer side that most people never see. And to be perfectly honest, he was the hottest guy I ever met." _Take that Zach_.

"Really? Daryl? I just don't get it."

"You're not supposed to get it, Zach. You're a guy. The heart wants what the heart wants. He had mine from the second I jumped onto the back of his motorcycle. But, I think it's time to change the subject, Okay?" Zach had pried enough and she had done her best make him understand that what you think you see about a person, isn't always the truth. Daryl was a complicated man and no one got that more than she did, but he was still the man that owned her heart. He always would.

Zach stood up from where he was sitting on the arm of the sofa. He started to walk out of the room, but stopped. He turned back to Dayna and their eyes met in the dark. "For the record, I think he's an absolute idiot to let you get away."

A sad smile appeared on Dayna's face. "Thanks, Zach." Then he disappeared into the dining rooms as he made the rounds checking out the windows. Dayna settled deeper into the chair she was sitting in. She wondered again if there was a way back for her and Daryl. Tears started to lightly flow down her cheeks as the pain of losing him still was so strong.

Zach stood back in the dark shadows of the kitchen watching Dayna silently cry. She barely made a sound, but he could tell that was upset enough for tears to fall. He should never have brought Daryl up. That was another thing they had in common, they both had wanted Dayna and they both made her cry. They made be two different types of guys, but they were both dumbasses.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was still early morning, when Carol walked out onto the front porch of the house with two cups of coffee in her hands. The sun was had been up for only a short time, but Daryl was still where he had been the entire night…sitting and waiting for the scavenging team to get back. She handed him a cup of weak coffee and he took it without acknowledging her at all. Carol wasn't hurt of offended. It took a lot more than that to bother her.

Carol knew that he was waiting for Dayna. Once the sun started to set yesterday, she had watched him pace non-stop as they all realized the team wasn't going to make it back that night. While that wasn't uncommon, it was still nerve wracking until everyone returned. Unfortunately, not everyone always walked back through the gates after a run.

As Daryl sipped the coffee, his head was still consumed with Dayna. He didn't understand why she went on the run. Her place was in the infirmary. At least there, he knew she was safe, but out scavenging anything could happen. It was stupid that she went. He could have gone if Glenn needed help, Dayna didn't belong out there. He did.

He knew there was no reason for him to be acting this protective of her. She had survived on her own for a long time before he had found her alone on that lonely country road. Dayna could handle herself, but that didn't mean he wouldn't worry, even though he had no right to anymore. They were no longer together and he wasn't supposed to care anymore, but the big problem was...he did. He would always.

Another reason he was up waiting was that asshole Zach was with her. He didn't trust him with his girl for a second. Daryl's eyes got cold as he remembered Dayna wasn't his girl anymore. The more time that passed, the more he missed her. He was such a fuckin' idiot.

Every time he saw her, he just wanted to throw her over his shoulder and lock them both inside his room. Then he'd fuck her senseless and once they were done, he'd have the courage to apologize and talk to her. He had to know that she still wanted him first and he was scared that she didn't.

Daryl laid his head back against the wooden slats of the railing. He closed his tired eyes as a horrible thought popped into his head. What if she turned to Zach during the trip? He wouldn't be able to stomach seeing the two of them together. It would kill him if that happened. Fuck, he needed her back, but how the hell could he do that?

He sat there wallowing in his misery and ignoring anyone that tried to talk to him. Rick finally walked out the door and stood at the railing. "Beautiful day, don't ya think?" he said as he rolled his sleeves up. Daryl growled back at him and Rick laughed. "Man, you still have it so bad for her."

"Shut up, Grimes," Daryl retorted through gritted teeth, He didn't need Rick pointing that out. Of course, he had it bad for her. Just because he was stupid, didn't mean he hadn't stopped loving her. "Ain't you got anythin' better to do than harass me?"

"Nope."

Just as Daryl was about to call Rick a few colorful names, they heard the sound of the gates opening. Daryl jumped to his feet to see if it was their car. He was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief not only when he saw it that it was their vehicle, but when his sharp eyes noticed Dayna sitting in the back seat through the open window.

"Wanna join me and see what they brought back?" Rick asked.

"Nope. Gonna head out."

Rick looked at his friend like he had lost his mind. "You sat here all night waiting for her to get back and now you don't even want to go talk to her or even see what they got?"

"She's back. That's all I needed to know." Daryl headed down the front steps to where he kept his motorcycle. Rick followed behind him shaking his head as he headed the opposite way towards the SUV that pulling up in front of the pantry.

The run and been extremely successful and Dayna was in a great mood. It felt good to have gotten out beyond the gates. Even the flat tire they got when they were halfway home didn't change how she felt. When she woke up this morning after her watch shift, Dayna felt like it wasn't just a start of a new day, but of a new Dayna. She was determined that last night was her final crying binge about Daryl. It was time to get over him.

She and Zach were laughing as they got out of the car. Glenn and Rosita had been bickering since the flat tire. They had to go around about a half dozen abandoned cars and in doing so something in the grass punctured the tire. Rosita blamed Glenn and Glenn flatly denied it was his fault. It made for an interesting ride back.

The sound of a motorcycle engine had Dayna instinctively looking for Daryl. She saw him riding slowly towards them. She wanted to look away but she couldn't. Their eyes connected as soon as Daryl got close enough. The possibility of her ready to move on from him was gone the instant their eyes met.

She saw his hard eyes soften for a moment with her. " _Please stop,"_ she silently begged him, but he wasn't slowing down, so she could tell he had no intention of stopping. Her heart shattered into a million little pieces again, but she never broke his gaze. He was the first to look away and that was towards Zach. The softness that was just there with Dayna instantly vanished. Daryl's face was cold and hard as he looked at the man he considered was his competition…the man that would take Dayna away from him.

Zach had always known that Daryl didn't like him. They had never had a fight or bad words between then. Hell, they had barely said anything to each to each other, but that didn't matter. Zach assumed it was because he kissed Dayna, but he wasn't sure. He saw the dirty look that Daryl had given him as he rode past the car, but he didn't know what he had done to deserve it.

"What the fuck? Did you see that Dayna?" Zach exclaimed. "What did I do?"

Dayna knew that Daryl never liked Zach. It all stemmed from her. Daryl knew that Zach had liked her before they got together and when he kissed her, it had both pissed off Daryl and sent him running. She was guessing that he didn't like seeing her with Zach today. It certainly wasn't intentional, but Daryl had no say in her life anymore. "Ignore him. I can talk to anyone I want to."

"Let's unload," called out Glenn and everyone started hauling bag after bag of supplies out of the SUV. When everything was nearly out, Rosita handed her two packages of bolts. "You can give these to Daryl. I found them at the hunting store."

"Umm, shouldn't you give them to him? You found them, Rosita. I'd really rather not,' Dayna told her.

"No, you need to give them to him. Make it a peace offering or a bribe, I don't care. This will give you a reason to talk to him and you need to. Fix whatever went wrong, but you two belong together." Rosita dropped the packages into Dayna's arms and took off before she could give them back.

Dayna stood there surprised as Rosita walked away. She had tried to be friends with the sullen beauty, but Rosita was constantly pushing people away. Even though they lived next door to each other, the friendship that should have bloomed between them didn't. They hadn't even talked that much during the trip, so for Rosita to picked up the bolts for Dayna to give to Daryl was surprising. There was a lot more to Rosita than she ever knew.

Now, Dayna had to get them to Daryl. On one hand, she was dying to see him and talk to him, but on the other, she was scared he would be indifferent and cold to her. Even after the look he just gave her, she was so unsure of what to expect from him. Daryl had just left Alexandria and she had no idea when he was coming back. The last thing she wanted to do was look like she had been waiting for him, she didn't want to appear desperate. An option was to simply leave them in his room. She also had all those cartons of cigarettes she had impulsively taken for him too. She could leave the bolts and one carton on his bed. That would be the easiest thing to do, but she was also chickening out when it came to talking to him.

She grabbed her heavy backpack and headed to the house that she used to call home. No one was around as she quietly crept up the staircase. A trembling hand touched the doorknob of Daryl's room. " _Should I knock_?" she wondered. " _What if Daryl wasn't living alone_?" Dayna hadn't heard that he was involved with anyone, but she would hate to just walk in and find another woman there.

Knowing they were no longer together, it was only proper that she should knock, so she did. A light rapping of her knuckles on the door didn't produce any sound in the room and no one came to the door. Dayna turned the knob and slowly walked inside. It looked just like when she had first moved in, barren of anything personal. He had at least attempted to toss his clothes towards the basket she had kept for the dirty clothes. The bed was a rumpled mess, but the room smelled like he did.

Carefully, she closed the door behind her. Dayna closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The room had an earthy scent to it with a touch of cigarette. It was so Daryl. She put the bolts on the bed along with one of the cartons of cigarettes. She had always thought he should quit smoking, and that was the medical professional in her speaking. She had seen her share of lung cancer and emphysema patients that had smoked their whole life. Their lives were never pretty.

Then again, any time now they ventured out beyond Alexandria, they could die instantly. Who was she to begrudge him his cigarettes, right? Now she had four full cartons for him, but for now, he was getting only one. She would save the other three to give to him at another time. Hopefully.

Dayna slipped quietly out of the room that held many memories for her. When she was back into her own lonely space, she stored a few items she had taken for herself along with Daryl's cigarettes. She then jumped into the shower to get rid of the dirt and grime she had covering herself from the last two days of scavenging. She wished she could wash him out of her head as easily as it was to wash away dust she was covered in.

Daryl returned just before dusk. He parked the bike alongside the house and then looked up to Dayna's window. The light in the room backlit her as she stood there staring down at him. He watched her lift a hand to wave and he waved back before she disappeared behind the curtains. The urge to go up and see her was strong, but he resisted.

He ignored Carol as she said something to him as he walked past the kitchen. Daryl was halfway up the stairs when he turned around and growled, "What?" to Carol.

"Stop being such an asshole to me," she told him. "You may have fucked up your life, but it's not my fault. You missed dinner and I have a plate for you. Do you want it or should I dump it?"

Daryl looked at his friend and knew that she was right. Maybe it was because he knew she understood him that he allowed himself to be a dick to her, but she didn't deserve it. "I 'ppreciate it. I'll take the plate up." He came back down the stairs to get the plate Carol had warming for him. She didn't have to do that, but she always had something for him to eat. He doubted he had ever thanked her.

Carol handed him the plate and was about to turn away from him, when she heard him say "Wait."

Daryl leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks for always taking care of me," he whispered, before heading back up the stairs.

Just when she least expected it, he would go and do the unexpected and surprise her. She had given him several sisterly-style kisses in the past, but he had never done anything like that to her. He had softened a little since he had been with Dayna. Carol could tell they both regretted breaking up, but neither was doing anything to change that. Was there anything she could do to help them see the light? She walked solely up to her room with ideas beginning to run through her head.

When Daryl walked into his room, he immediately knew that Dayna had been in it. He'd recognized her scent anywhere. " _Why had she come in?_ " he wondered, but then he saw the bed. Daryl put the plate down before he walked over to see what was there. On top of the unmade bed, lay two packages of bolts and a full carton of cigarettes. He definitely needed the bolts, but the cigarettes were more personal. Bolts kept them in fresh meat and everyone safe, but the smokes were just for him. He would need to thank her. He just hoped he wouldn't look like an idiot doing it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Days turned into many weeks and Daryl never found the opportunity to thank Dayna. He meant to seek her out the next day, but he and Aaron went hunting instead. One day turned into two and then too much time had gone by. He felt too uncomfortable just walking into the infirmary with other people around to talk to her, so instead he said nothing.

He had been hoping to work this out, but after all this time he figured it was just too late. Daryl was completely miserable and most everyone was a recipient of his foul mood. He missed Dayna tremendously, but he didn't know how to fix it. He still felt that it wasn't fair that he had to make all of the changes. Plus, even though she had left him those gifts on the bed all those weeks ago, he didn't think she wanted him back.

He figured he had been alone for so long, that maybe that was the best option for him. He didn't notice that his survivor family was currently walking on eggshells around him. While he had always been the quiet, and sometimes the surly loner, now he was argumentative and angry most of the time. Carol was ready to kick his stubborn ass out of the house, but Rick wouldn't let her.

No matter what he did or how many times he ventured beyond the security of those high walls the serenity he had felt when he and Dayna were together never came back. He was restless all over again. The only thing he knew to do was to keep going outside. He was doing occasional recruiting with Aaron and when they weren't doing that, he was on supply runs or hunting…anything to get him outside the community that was closing in on him…and away from Dayna.

Dayna on the other hand instead of being her normally bubbly personality had turned quiet. Only when she was in a situation where Daryl was briefly present did she force herself to put on a smile and pretend everything was wonderful. She would be damned if he saw her as miserable as she really was. It only gave her a little satisfaction to hear how much he was pissing everyone off. It actually made her sadder than anything as she knew they belonged together.

She was folding laundry in the infirmary one day when she realized that she hadn't gotten her period yet. That broken condom from their last afternoon in the shower was still hanging over her head. She wasn't always regular either so she could be pregnant or just one of those skipped months that happened now more than ever. Dayna knew she wasn't showing any of the symptoms of a pregnancy, but that didn't mean anything. There weren't any pregnancy kits in the infirmary so she had to just wait and see. If she was that would mean a very uncomfortable conversation with Daryl.

The memory of the day that she left Daryl flew into her head without warning. It almost crushed her. Dayna had to sit down as even after all these weeks, it still brought tears to her eyes. She had barely made it to her room before she broke down in uncontrollable sobs. It had been years since she cried that hard and felt this devastated. She would still go running back to him in an instant if she thought they could work through their issues, but Daryl didn't seem to understand what was wrong. Sure, her complaints were small, but it was the fact that he didn't even care enough about her to make the effort.

The peace offering of the bolts and cigarettes had gotten her nowhere. He hadn't even said thank you to her, so she was pretty sure he was absolutely finished with them being a couple.

Ultimately, it was stupid for them to have broken up, but Dayna knew it actually went deeper than what they argued about. It always did. She didn't know how she was suffocating him, but maybe she should have asked him. She was never a clingy girlfriend and didn't think she was that way with him. They lived together and since they only had a room to call their own, they were together a lot. Isn't that what couples wanted anyway?

Daryl had always been different than any other guy she had ever dated. He was so used to being by himself, maybe he wasn't ready to live with someone, but then again hadn't he been with his group for years basically doing just that? He was such a confusing man.

Dayna finished the folding of the laundry and put it away. There was nothing left for her to do, so she told Denise she was headed home. During the short walk, she told herself that she had to start moving on with her life. Thinking about Daryl all the time was not helping her get over him. This wasn't the first or the fourth time she had told herself this, but she needed to start taking her life back. There had to be life after Daryl Dixon.

She was almost past the house she used to live in with him and the others when Carol called out to her and she turned to greet her. "Hey, Carol. What's up?"

Carol smiled brightly at Dayna. "I felt like cooking today, so I made a big dinner for everyone. I want you to come." Carol didn't think that Dayna would join them unless she convinced her to if she thought Daryl was going to be there. The two of them had been hiding from each other way too long. It was time to at least get them in the same room for a little while.

"I don't know Carol, I'm not sure…" Dayna started to say, but Carol interrupted her.

"I know what you are thinking and you belong there with us. You are part of this family too. I don't even know if Daryl's going to be there. I haven't seen him all day to let him know. Come and be with your family," she told her. Carol was being very sincere. Dayna had become a part of their survivor family and maybe if she could put her and Daryl in the same room for more than thirty seconds, they would see how stupid they were being.

Dayna thought for a moment and realized that there was no reason for her not to go. If Daryl was there well then, she would just have to deal with it. "Yes, I will come. What time?"

"Around six. And Dayna for the record, I heard you two the day you left the house. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but you guys got kinda loud. I told Daryl he was being selfish and needed to basically man up. "

Dayna's eyes widened in surprise, "You said that to Daryl? What did he say?"

"He didn't like it for sure. You know how they say it hard to teach an old dog new tricks, well that's Daryl. His whole life it's been just him and his brother. He hasn't had to have anyone else in his life in a real long time. I'm not sure he knows how to live that way."

"Do I just give up on him?" Dayna asked.

"Hell no," Carol said vehemently. "You are the best thing that ever happened to him and he will realize it. Having a girlfriend was new for him, and he's not used to that. He'll come around. I know he will. He'll have to, cause from what I could tell you both really enjoyed the sex. No guy's going to give that up," she laughed.

Dayna felt he cheeks flush with embarrassment. Carol's room was next to theirs, she must have heard them. "Oh God, were we that loud? I'm so embarrassed!"

"For as often as you called out his name, he must be pretty damn good in bed," Carol teased.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Dayna didn't know whether to laugh or crawl under a bush to hide. "I can't believe you heard us. I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be," Carol told her. "Between you two, Rick and Michonne and Sasha and Abraham, I'm surprised I get any sleep at all."

"Thank God it's not just us," Dayna laughed. "I'll see you at six." Dayna turned to head to her house but stopped. "Carol?"

"Yes, Dayna?"

"He's really good," she told her with a wink before heading towards her house. Carol laughed her way back into hers.

Dayna made sure that she showered, lightly made up her face and dressed casually, but made sure she wore one of her tighter low cut shirts. If Daryl was there he needed to see what he was missing and he did love her breasts.

By chance, she met Maggie and Glenn in the living room so they all walked over together. Dayna was glad not to be showing up on her own, she was nervous enough as it was. When she looked around the living room she saw Rick, Michonne, Eugene, Tara and Denise, Sasha and Abraham and Carl was playing with his sister. Maggie and Dayna headed to the kitchen to help Carol. Daryl was notably absent.

"Is Rosita coming?" Dayna asked.

"No, she isn't. She's pulling away from us more and more," Carol replied.

Maggie looked at Dayna, "We're going to have to talk to her. She's as much as part of this group as anyone. Just because of what happened between her and Abraham, doesn't mean she needs to stay away."

"Exactly. Look at me, I'm here. I told Daryl I wasn't giving up you guys, because he has his head in his ass," Dayna said rolling her eyes.

"And you shouldn't have to," Carol replied while pulling dishes out of the oven. "I haven't even seen him let him know we are having a family dinner tonight. If he shows, he shows."

While the girls waited for Carol to tell them what she wanted them to do, Maggie asked Dayna how she was doing. "Okay, I guess. I miss him. I still don't understand how we ended up where we are, but he needed space…so I hope he's enjoying it because frankly, it sucks," she told her friend.

"I'm sorry, Dayna," Maggie said giving her a comforting smile.

"Alright girls, grab the plates and silverware. I'm almost ready to go," Carol told them. The girls hurried to get everything out and in the meantime Father Gabriel showed up to join them, but there was still no sign of Daryl.

Everyone helped themselves to a plate and then made themselves comfortable wherever they could. Dayna against her better judgment sat on the window seat that she used to share with Daryl. He wasn't here and it was better than the floor.

They had only been eating for a couple minutes when the roar of a motorcycle engine filled the room. Dayna looked up and caught Carol's eye. Silently, they both hoped that he would join the group, but Daryl never was too predictable.

The conversation continued to flow throughout the room with no one aware of Dayna's racing heart. She was praying hard that he would join them. They hadn't talked since they broke up and she wanted to know how he was doing. However, she was still scared to death.

Daryl parked his bike and headed up the stairs to the house. He briefly glanced next door, but the house looked dark and quiet. He wondered for not the first time how Dayna was. His time out beyond the walls wasn't helping him. He felt worse about his life now than he did when he was with her. He never felt bad when they were together, he just was feeling suffocated a little bit and maybe he had blown things out of proportion. He missed her really badly.

He climbed the steps to the front porch and walked through the door into a room crowded with people. He was not expecting that. His eyes instantly found Dayna's and saw she was sitting on their window seat. She smiled at him before going back to eating.

"Hey Daryl, grab a plate and join us," Rick called out. He felt the hesitation in Daryl, "Man, get some dinner. We haven't all been together in a long time."

Daryl knew he couldn't say no, so he headed to the kitchen where Carol was fixing her own plate. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Just a family dinner," she told him. That's what she told everyone, but no one was aware of her ulterior motives.

He looked at her suspiciously, but picked up a plate and started scooping food onto it. Daryl turned to figure out where to sit as he watched Carol take the last chair in the room. The only place left was the floor or next to Dayna. Why did he feel like Carol did that on purpose? He'd bet anything that she did. Daryl did the only thing he could do, which was to sit next to Dayna.

"Hey," he mumbled as he sat down.

"Hey yourself," she said softly. "How've you been?"

"Alright. What's this all about?" he said nodding his head at the room.

"Just dinner together I think. Carol said she felt like cooking for everyone, so here we are."

They ate in quiet for a little while as everyone around them was laughing and talking. "You look good," he said to her without taking his eyes off his plate. He was afraid to talk to her. They had been as intimate as two people could be for a long time and now he was afraid to talk to her. He was afraid that she would reject him like most of the people he had ever loved in his life. He still loved her.

"Thanks," Dayna told him with a shy smile. "So do you."

"I look like shit." His clothes were old and dirty and his hair was its usual mess.

"Yeah, but it works for you. It always did." Daryl was the type of man that cleaned up or dirty as he was from being on the road on his bike, he looked good either way. Even though Dayna used to tease him about being hotter when he was a mess, she really meant it. Daryl Dixon pulled off dirty and messy better than any other man on the planet.

"Always thought you needed your eyes checked," he chuckled. As stupid as he has been, he was certain of one thing…that he still loved her. She was talking to him and there wasn't a hint of anger in her voice. He took a quick glance over to her and noticed how great her boobs looked in that tight shirt. There was plenty of cleavage showing and that was always his downfall.

Dayna was about to take a big chance. She leaned over and whispered to him," You'll always be the hottest guy in the room."

Daryl almost dropped his plate when she said that. He never believed that, but if she did that was all that counted. He didn't say anything to her, but bumped his shoulder into hers. When she looked at him, he gave her one of his half smiles where the corner of his mouth just lifted a little bit. His eyes softened and that look got her every single damn time. Dayna smiled back at him. She was ecstatic that he was not only talking to her after all these weeks, but he was the Daryl that she loved. The anger was gone…at least for now.

Carol was watching them from across the room. As she made herself look busy in the kitchen, she saw Daryl and Dayna talking…then laughing. Her impromptu dinner had worked. With a satisfied smile on her face, she started to wash up a few things in the sink.

"So that's what this dinner was for," drawled Rick as he put his empty dinner plate on the counter.

Carol gave him an innocent look, "What are you talking about?"

"You did this to get them together in the same room, didn't you?" Rick had figured out that Carol was playing matchmaker.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Rick. But it's nice to see them talking again. If Daryl could get over being such an idiot about her, they could fix this. Talking is a start isn't?" she told him.

Rick laughed. He knew that Dayna had finally won Carol over as a friend when she saved Daryl's life. "This could backfire on you, Carol."

Carol stopped washing and looked at Rick. "All I did was have a family dinner. Anything else is on them."

Rick didn't totally believe her, but headed back to Michonne and Carl when he saw Dayna approaching them with two plates in her hand. She stopped at Eugene and took his finished plate too.

"Let me wash, you cooked," Dayna told Carol pushing her out of the way. People started bringing the dinner plates in so Dayna kept washing as more and more showed up on the counter. She looked up at Daryl who indicated with a head bob that he was going outside. " _He needs a cigarette_ ," she thought to herself.

While multiple conversations flowed around her in the kitchen, Dayna concentrated on washing and thinking about Daryl. After weeks of not talking and him avoiding her, tonight was a surprise. Not only did he sit next to her, but he talked to her. Maybe, just maybe they could work things out. They needed to get through the issues that they had or nothing would change and they would be back broken up before long.

Living in such a small community made it really hard when a couple broke up. Daryl did a good job of staying scarce, but he was still around. Rosita was continuing to having a difficult time seeing Abraham and Sasha together. Sometimes living this close with everyone simply sucked.

Daryl was smoking at the railing when Rick wandered out. They acknowledged each other with a quick nod.

"You gonna stay put here anytime soon? Seems you're always taking off lately," Rick asked.

"Maybe." Daryl took another drag from his cigarette. They stood in the quiet of the night for a few minutes. "Can I ask you sumthin'?"

"Yep."

"Are all women a pain in the ass?"

Rick burst out laughing. "Man, don't let them hear you say that. You'll be living in a cold, cold world."

"Already am, man. Umm…when you were married did you have to… you know…pick up your shit and stuff?" Daryl asked.

"Dude, I did that as a kid. My mom was adamant about that. She was my mom, not my maid I heard countless times. It just carried over and Lori did the same thing with Carl. Why ya ask?"

"Cause that was one of the things that was pissing Dayna off. She kept harpin' on me about that and the fuckin' toilet seat," Daryl admitted to Rick.

Rick rolled his eyes at him. "Daryl, the number one rule in any relationship is the seat goes down. How many times has she fallen in?"

Here Daryl had been thinking she was after him about petty shit, when it wasn't life or death important, but who knew that when you're living with someone it was shit he had to do. Why didn't he know this? Because he grew up with selfish crazy men who never gave a shit about anything, that's why. He was the one that was wrong, just like Carol said.

Once Daryl realized that, his attitude towards Dayna instantly changed. He was the cause of all his problems, not her. Sure she nagged him, but he was a slob and he should have listened to her.

"I bet it's been at least a dozen times. I never listened to her. Fuck, Rick. I felt like she was suffocating me, when all along I was the one fuckin' up," Daryl said hanging his head.

"Sounds like you have some groveling to do, bro. And I just heard her saying goodnight to Carol, so fix it with her. You've been a pain in the ass to live with."

Daryl chuckled, "Yeah, I have been. Sorry, man."

"Don't apologize to me, tell her. She's the only one that'll put up with your sorry ass, you better keep her," Rick laughed.

Daryl gave his best friend a shove. He couldn't deny that Rick as right. He had to fix this with Dayna and since she was nice to him tonight, that gave him hope that they may have a chance. Before he could curse out his friend in fun, the front door swung open and Dayna stepped outside. Rick kissed her cheek and went inside.

"Guess I'm going to head home," she told him. "It was nice tonight."

When Daryl didn't answer her, Dayna started down the steps. "Hey, wanna go for a walk?" he asked her suddenly.

She stopped half way down to the sidewalk and closed her eyes. A smile came across her face before she turned back to him. "Yes."

Daryl could only grunt his approval as he couldn't trust his mouth not to screw this up. Together they headed down the stairs and automatically headed towards the grassy area where they used to go watch the stars. Their hands bumped together a couple times before Daryl took her hand into his. It was a start.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Daryl and Dayna walked hand in hand towards the grassy field where they used to star gaze from. Neither of them said a word as they headed down the deserted street with only the dim light from the half-moon guiding them. Dayna wasn't sure what to make of this. A walk sure…that may get them talking, but Daryl holding her hand? That was very unexpected and confusing.

After not talking to each other for well over a month, Dayna was sure that Daryl was through with her. Tonight completely changed everything, as a little forced conversation now had them strolling the empty streets of Alexandria hand in hand.

A few months ago, Daryl had made a bench that sat in the open lot so they didn't have to always sit on the ground. Besides star gazing, the quiet darkness encouraged conversations that he found easier to have here. Daryl never found it comfortable to open up to people. He never had to in his previous life, so he always kept everything bottled up inside. Dayna had taught him how to open up more, but it still wasn't easy. Breaking up proved that.

They both sat down on the bench that had two small intertwining D's carved into it if you knew where to look. He marked it as theirs. He wasn't good at romance and it made him a bit uncomfortable, but when he showed this to Dayna, she started to cry. It was his way of showing his commitment to her, and it made her love him even more. Too bad things were a bit different between them now.

Daryl leaned forward so his forearms rested on his thighs. He couldn't say what he had to say if he looked at her, so he just kept looking at the ground. He was so nervous his hands were sweating and that was something that hasn't happened to him since he was a kid.

Dayna turned her body to his so she could see him in the moonlight. "Daryl?" she said softly. He didn't answer her, but she saw him close his eyes and clench his fists. " _Oh no_ ," she thought to herself, " _This looks bad_."

"Dayna…I fucked up. I told you I was gonna and I did."

She looked at him slightly confused, "What do you mean?"

"Told you I ain't done nuthin' like this before and I was gonna fuck it up. Look at us. We ain't spoken a word to each other in weeks…and it's killing me," he admitted. "I miss ya."

A smile spread across Dayna's worried face. "I miss you too. Talk to me, Daryl. We can fix this if we are honest with each other." She saw him shake his head in agreement. "Look at me please."

Daryl turned his head towards Dayna. She reached out and brushed his long bangs out of his eyes and rested her palm on his face. She would never stop loving him. "Why do you feel I suffocate you?"

"Everything does that to me and I was puttin' most of the blame on you. Let me try to get this out." Daryl sat up and relaxed his back against the wood of the bench. "I always hated being home when I was a kid. Before my Ma died, she and my old man would fight nonstop and if they weren't fightin' you knew they were drinkin'. Either way, I'd rather be any place else but home, so I spent a lot of time outside. The only decent times I remember was when I was fishin' and huntin'. I learned to camp, track and hunt…in the end I guess that's all I really ever needed. "

Daryl was more prepared to survive the apocalypse than most people. He easily lived outdoors and could live on the wildlife he hunted. It was what he knew and it had served him well during these last few years.

He took a deep breath before going on. "When the world went to shit, and we were constantly on the move, even though I was with this group, I could still be my own man. Take the walkers away and it was my old fuckin' life. But Alexandria was different. Sometimes the walls of the house close in on me. I ain't used to a place like this. I grew up in run down shacks...each one worse than the next. All of this here is almost too much."

Daryl had talked to Dayna about his past before, but now he was telling her how it felt. He was such a lost soul. She took his left hand in hers and let him continue.

"Now you come into my life and I fought it…fought hard," he said with a little smile.

"You can say that again!" Dayna laughed. "You were so stubborn that we wouldn't work, that you weren't good enough for me. I've told you this before, with the exception of my Daddy, you are the best man I have ever known. "

It was easy to see that Daryl still didn't believe her. "I know you have years of people telling you that you were a worthless piece of shit, and I know you certainly weren't a choir boy before the turn, but the man you are now is what counts Daryl. You're the man that everyone here looks up to, that everyone here counts on and doesn't let us down. You always put yourself before anyone else when there is any chance of danger. You stopped to warn a complete stranger that they were walking into a certain death trap at the risk to yourself and friends. That's one hell of a man and …that's the man I love."

"Is that really how you see me?" he asked softly. Her words were overwhelming.

"Absolutely and it's not just me, Daryl. It's how everyone sees you. Rick may be in charge here, but you are always the first person he goes to for help. He trusts you completely as do I. Don't you see that?" It still broke her heart that he could never see the good in himself.

He thought about her words for a second. He was different now…a better man than he used to be. He liked the friendships he had and family they all had become. He really needed to stop living in the past.

Dayna could see the acceptance wash over him. It was like the light bulb finally came on.

"I think I'm startin' to finally get it," he admitted. "I'm sorry I've been such a fuckin' ass to you. You didn't deserve it."

"I'm still confused about how you feel suffocated. We never got to the end of that and we need to so we can move forward. I get how Alexandria makes you feel at times, but what about me? How did I play into this?" she asked him. If they stood any chance of working this mess out, they needed to talk it all through.

"I'm forty-fuckin'-two years old and living with someone like you is new to me. I've lived with my brother and this group for a long time, but with you it's different. Back then I still answered to me, and did what I wanted to, but now I'm supposed to be thinking about you too and I ain't used to that. I told you I was gonna fuck us up and I did. Apparently being the slob I am and also the inconsiderate prick who laughs when you fall into the toilet is me totally being a selfish dick. I thought you were naggin' like my Ma did, I had no idea it was me doin' it wrong. It started to get to me and everything started to close in on me and I didn't know what to do." Daryl never liked to admit when he was wrong. His father taught him to apologize was a sign of weakness and he couldn't have been more wrong. Admitting to Dayna how he felt and apologizing for screwing them up, was the right thing to do. That was being a man.

Dayna finally had the full picture of what was going on in his head. She was silently kicking herself for not picking up on it. How many times did he have to tell her he was clueless at relationships before she understood how deep that went?

"Daryl, we need to work together. We are going to argue, all couples do, but we can't let it pull us apart. I shouldn't have walked out like I did. You said that you needed space, then we should have figured out what that was, instead of me storming off. That was completely wrong of me," she admitted.

"Let's make a deal, when you feel like everything is starting to close in, please tell me. If you need to go for a ride, then go. Whatever, you need, I will help you," she told him. She would do anything for him. "My Mama used to say, 'There's nothing worse than an outdoor cat thinking he's an indoor cat' and that's you. Sometimes you just gotta be that outdoor cat and that's okay." They were working everything out and Dayna couldn't be more thrilled, now all they had left to do was to make it official.

A past memory hit Daryl. He hadn't thought about Joe in a very long time. Daryl had joined Joe's ragtag group of dangerous men as he had no one else after he lost Beth. Joe had said the same thing to him and they were both right. You couldn't cage him. He needed his freedom sometimes. And Dayna got that. Why hadn't he just told her when he felt everything was closing in on him?

Daryl shook his head as he smiled, "Why do you fuckin' put up with me?"

Dayna squeezed the hand she still held. "Because I love you Daryl. It's as simple as that."

"I am the luckiest son-of-a-bitch in this fucked up world." Daryl pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I love you too." The emotion he felt had his normally coarse voice even more gravelly.

Dayna quickly moved next to him and snuggled up against Daryl as he wrapped his arm around her. Then she tilted her head up to look at him as he leaned over and kissed her. It was a gentle " _I'm Sorry_ " kiss, followed up by a more demanding " _I Love You_ " kiss. The fireworks that she felt every single time he kissed her were back in brilliant technicolor. This had never happened with any other guy. Only Daryl could make her feel this way.

She opened her mouth slightly encouraging him to deepen the kiss and instantly his tongue found hers. Daryl turned his body so that he was facing her with his hand automatically sliding into her long brown hair. God how he loved her hair.

He pulled back for a moment to look at this beautiful woman that was his. He was such a lucky man. Daryl kissed her again, but this time lightly before he nipped at her lower lip. Then he sank his mouth into hers for a deeper kiss.

" _Good lord, this man could kiss_ ," ran through her head not for the first time.

The hunger they shared for each other came back full throttle as they made out like teenagers on the bench he had built for them. Their mouths sought lips and then anything they could touch. Chins, cheeks, necks and any bare skin was being tasted and teased. Their hearts raced as their passion for each other rose and rose.

Dayna's hand gently caressed his face, stopping briefly to play with the hair on his chin, before landing on his chest. She could feel his heart beating rapidly. It matched hers perfectly.

Daryl's hand slipped down the front of Dayna's shirt squeezing her breast. Her low cut top gave him easy access and he had wanted to touch her all night. He'd bet his last pack of smokes that she wore that shirt on purpose. She knew he could never get enough of her tits and always teased him unmercifully with them.

Dayna let out a slight moan when he tweaked her nipple through her bra. Then he popped her breast out of both her bra and shirt to caress it while their kissing became harder, deeper and almost frantic. Daryl didn't want to stop kissing her mouth, but he was dying to suck on her nipple.

When Dayna's hand grabbed the bulge in his pants that his rock hard dick was making, he was barely able to keep his mouth attached to hers. Then she dropped her kisses down to his collar bone, Daryl's breathing was becoming strained and very heavy as he realized he wanted to take her right there in public. It may be late in the evening, and not everyone was asleep, but he wanted to rip her jeans off and fuck her right there on their bench.

He tweaked her nipple harder and Dayna moaned, "God, don't stop." She was rubbing him harder through his jeans and suddenly she started to giggle.

"What?" asked Daryl.

"I feel like we are two teenagers necking. My boob is out and I'm rubbing your dick through your jeans. We do have a place to take this further you know."

"I know, but I was kinda thinking we could do it right here," he told her. The grin he gave her told her he was completely serious.

"I'm surprised at you Daryl Dixon. I didn't think you had it in you to fuck me in public," she whispered in his ear. "I love it." Daryl groaned his approval at her. He wanted her right then and didn't care where they were.

Dayna went to unbutton his pants, when they heard the sound of someone running down the street. She quickly popped her breast back into her bra and adjusted her shirt.

"Daryl? Dayna? You out here?" Rick called out.

"Son of a bitch," Daryl mumbled before yelling, "Over here."

Even though the moon was not bright, they could see the worry on Rick's face as he ran over to them. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's Judith."

That's all it took for the three of them to start to run as fast as they could.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Dayna arrived completely winded as she ran into the treatment room. Little Judith was lethargic, but crying softly on the examination table. "What happened," Dayna asked panting trying to catch her breath.

"I went in to kiss her good night and felt that she was burning up. She's even too weak to cry," a terrified Rick explained. "What's wrong with her?"

Only when Dayna looked over at Rick, did she see that Michonne and Carl were there too. Her brother looked scared to death and Michonne was wiping away a tear. "Give us a chance to figure this out, okay? Daryl, can you take them out to the waiting room, please?" Dayna could see that Rick wasn't going anywhere.

"Rick, give us a chance to work. I promise I'll bring you in as soon as I can, but we need to be able to concentrate. Okay?" Dayna caught Daryl's eyes and he knew he had to get Rick out of there.

"C'mon, man let them work," he told his friend as he guided him from the room. Michonne and Carl had already quietly moved to the outer room and were holding onto each other. Rick wrapped his arms around his family as they waited to hear what was wrong with the littlest Grimes.

"What are her vitals?" Dayna asked Denise.

"We don't have a BP cuff small enough for her, but her pulse is 68 and her temp is 104 F. She's lethargic, but a little fussy and I suspect dehydrated from the fever. She's slightly congested, but not bad. Kids aren't really my area, so do you have any ideas?"

Dayna had a few possibilities running through her head. Her years in the ER she saw many worried parents bringing in sick kids. "Let me have the stethoscope." Dayna listened intently to Judith's lungs and heard the light congestion she had. That wasn't enough to raise her temperature that high. What could it be?

While Dayna was sifting through the possibilities her head, she noticed that Judith touched her right ear a few times. That certainly could be the easy answer. They didn't have an otoscope to look into her ear, but a good old fashion flashlight would help. Dayna went to the drawer where they kept makeshift medical tools and pulled out a penlight. "Turn her head," she directed Denise. She looked in one ear then the other.

The light showed two very inflamed ears and in conjunction with a little congestion, they were the reason she had a high fever. Typical of little kids back when the world was normal. "She has a pretty bad ear infection in both ears. That and the cold are causing the temp. She just needs antibiotics. I think we have Amoxicillin in the cabinet. You may want to research the dosage for a child. She's about nineteen…twenty pounds I think." Dayna was confident in her diagnosis, but she could see Denise shaking her head. "What you don't agree?"

"I never thought to look in her ears. All I saw was a sick child and I was clueless what to do," Denise told her.

"Denise, you never worked with kids and barely practiced medicine. I saw many ear infections in the ER. It's not a big deal. That's why we are a team and work together. We combine our knowledge and skills. We have to. Right?" Dayna put a comforting hand on Denise's shoulder. "Go look up the dosage, while I tell Rick."

Dayna watched Denise leave and once she was sure that Judith was safe on the table, she opened the door and to call the family in.

Rick had been pacing the waiting room like a caged tiger. He felt completely helpless and that was something he hated to feel. Rick always had to be in charge and know exactly what was going on. He was trying to conceal how worried he was about his young daughter. All he could think about was when everyone got sick at the prison and most of them died from a simple virus. He couldn't lose Judith that way. That was simply not an option.

Michonne watched the man she loved pace back and forth. The look on his face may have scared anyone that didn't know him, but she knew it was masking his fear. Judith had to be okay, it would break them all to lose her.

Suddenly the door clicked open and Dayna motioned them to come inside. "What is it?" Rick blurted out.

"She'll be okay. It's a pretty bad ear infection combined with a small cold. This happens to little kids. We just need to get some antibiotics in her and she'll be as good as new," Dayna told the worried group.

"That's it? Just a cold and damn ear infection?" Rick growled.

Dayna thought Rick's reaction was a bit over the top, but then again she didn't have kids. "Yes. That's it, Rick. This is pretty common in kids and they can handle a higher fever than adults can. She'll be fine."

"Where's Denise?" Michonne asked great relieved.

Dayna smiled at her. "Looking up the dosage we need to give Judith. Age and weight all come into play with children and meds."

Just then Denise rejoined them and gave Dayna the information she needed. "We're going to need to put this in something for her since she can't swallow a pill, do you have any applesauce or something like that at the house?" Dayna asked as she started to get out the pill and the mortar and pestle.

Rick simply said, "Carl."

"On it Dad," Carl said before he dashed from the room.

The problem was once the medicine was mixed with the applesauce, Judith didn't want to eat it or anything. She spit out anything they tried to feed her. Dayna needed to come up with a plan b. If they could just get her feeling better and lower her temperature, she would eat and they could give the pills orally in food. "I got an idea. We normally don't do this for an ear infection, but we still have a few small IV solution bags and I can add a dose of ampicillin to it. It'll be a slow drip, but I think that's our best option. We still have a vial of that from the veterinary clinics we raided. Denise?"

Denise hated to use one of their IV bags for an ear infection, but this was Rick's daughter. "If she won't take anything orally, then we need to do the IV. Dayna, can you set that up?" Denise hadn't put in an IV since her residency. There was no way she wanted to try it now on Rick's child.

Dayna started pulling what she needed out of the cabinets when she felt a person come up to her. Rick was right next to her. "You can put in the IV?"

"With my eyes closed," she told him. "Don't worry, I got this. She'll be fine." Dayna patted him on the arm before she headed back to her young patient. She got everything ready before she asked Rick to hold onto Judith. "This will prick her, but not badly. I just can't have her pull away when she feels it, so please try to keep her still, Rick." He nodded that he understood and moved to try to keep his daughter still while talking softly to her. Dayna's hands automatically knew what to do and there was only soft whimper out of Judith and the IV was in. Once she hung the bag, it was just a waiting game.

"She's getting the antibiotics now, but it going to take a few hours and she may need another dose. I'm planning on staying with her, but she isn't in any type of danger if you want to go home," Dayna suggested.

Rick shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere until her fever is down and she can go home."

"Me too," echoed Michonne.

"Same with me," said Carl.

Dayna looked over at Daryl and he nodded to her that he was staying too. "Okay, then we're all staying. Grab chairs from wherever you can find them. Daryl and I can wait in the other room, but I'll be back every thirty minutes to check on her. "

Daryl followed Dana out of the room and they sat together on the sofa in the waiting area. "We're good again, right?" he asked her.

Dayan laughed, "I sure as hell hope so since I was about to let you have your way with me in public."

"Have my way with you, really?" he asked with that sexy smirk of his.

"Fine, there are other people around so I was trying to be delicate. I was going to let you fuck me on that bench is that better, Dixon?" she purred into his ear.

"Hell yeah, and I still wanna do it," he growled as he kissed her hard on the lips he could never get enough of.

Dayna melted into him and opened her mouth to let in his demanding tongue. His taste was so intoxicating it practically made her head spin. She could feel herself getting wet in response to him and started to forget where they were.

"Dayna, how long should it…"Rick started to ask her, but stopped when he saw what was going on in front of him. He stood watching them with his arms across his chest and half smile on his face. "Do you two need a room? I got an impressionable teenager with me," he laughed.

They pulled apart quickly. Dayna flushed with embarrassment. "Oh God, I'm so sorry Rick. I just…we didn't…oh hell. it's his fault," Dayna said pointing at Daryl.

"Great throw me under the bus," Daryl sighed rolling his eyes. "You were more than happy to…" he couldn't finish as Dayna covered his mouth with her hand. She was already embarrassed enough.

"What were you saying Rick?" she asked him. God, she wanted to crawl under a rock and hide. Dayna hoped that he hadn't seen that Daryl had just grabbed her breast through her shirt and was rubbing her nipple just as Rick's voice penetrated her lust filled haze. A quick look showed they were noticeably sticking out. Dayna crossed her arms in front of her.

"How long do you think it'll be before we see a change in her?"

"Maybe an hour or two? I added something for the fever in the IV, so that should come down soon. The ear will take a few days," Dayna told him trying to sound professional. Her getting caught making out with Daryl certainly wasn't.

"Good," he said turning to go back inside the room, but he stopped. "Can I assume that you two are back together now? "

"Fuck yeah," Daryl answered. He stretched his legs out in front of him and hands went behind his head. He was happy and relaxed again for the first time since Dayna left him.

"Thank God," Rick laughed. "You were a fuckin' pain in the ass to live with these last few weeks."

Daryl's eyes meet Rick's and his friend could see the happiness there again. "We're good again. Woulda been better if…" Once again Dayna covered his mouth with her hand.

"We'll be right here behaving ourselves if you need anything, Rick, Right, Daryl?"

"Yes ma'am," he answered sounding like a petulant child.

Rick chuckled at his friend. It was damn good to see him happy again. With a nod of his head and a slight wave, he headed back into the room to join his family closing the door quietly behind him.

Dayna swatted Daryl on the arm once Rick was gone. "What did I do?" he laughed.

"Oh my God, that was so embarrassing! Stop making me kiss you!" she scolded him.

"And that's bad why?"

"I'm working! I'm sure he saw you grabbing my boob and I almost grabbed…oh dear lord Daryl look at you!" The huge bulge in his pants was clearly evident. "We were here a few minutes and that happened?"

"Darlin'," Daryl said thickening his drawl, "That's the effect you got on me. Can't help it."

"What has gotten into you, Daryl Dixon! You flaunted your erection! You never do that, plus the fact that you wanted to have sex in public…did you morph into a new person while we were split up?" Dayna asked incuriously. Daryl used to be so much more conservative with public displays.

"Just feeling good again," he told her pulling her close and kissing her cheek. "Damn good."

"Well keep Mr. Damn Good under control until we can be alone."

"How long that gonna be?"

"Not sure, it depends on how Judith reacts to the drugs I gave her. Let's hope she can go home in a few hours." Dayna cuddled up to Daryl and they stayed that way talking and just being together until they saw improvement in Judith's condition.

It did take about three hours before Dayna and Denise were comfortable to let Judith go home. The fever was down, but not gone. She was much more alert and eating now. Rick promised they would keep an eye on her all night, so it was agreed to let them take her home. A sound asleep Judith was bundled up and her father carried her back to the house, with Michonne and Carl following close behind.

It was close to two in the morning by the time everyone headed home. Daryl followed Dayna to her room as he had no intentions of sleeping alone the rest of the night. He let Dayna wash up first and get ready for bed. He made sure that he left his clothes neatly in a pile and when he left the bathroom he double checked that the toilet seat was definitely down. The only problem was that when he crawled into bed, Dayna had fallen fast asleep while waiting for him

Not wanting to wake her, he slid his naked body under the covers and gently pulled her against him so they were spooning. He had woken up this morning alone and lost and now all was right in his world. He had Dayna back where she belonged – in his arms and in his bed


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The morning sunlight was filtering through the bedroom windows when Dayna finally opened her eyes. She hadn't slept this well in weeks. Never in her life had anyone made her feel as content and safe as Daryl did. It was rare for them to sleep without his arms wrapped lovingly around her and that's how they were right now. She could hear his soft breathing by her ear while his arm held her tight against him.

Once again they were back together and she was determined not to let anything come between them this time. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that his man was her soul mate. If the apocalypse hadn't happened, she knew that they would most likely have never found each other. He was from Georgia and she was from Virginia. He was a country redneck, which he fully admitted and she was definitely not. Before the world changed, Dayna was living comfortably in suburban Virginia, not far outside of Washington DC. They had lived in two different worlds and she knew that if they had ever met, she most likely would never have given him a second thought. Sure, he was good looking, but he wasn't the type of guy she ever would have gone for. Not back then.

And not giving him a chance would have been her loss. Dayna owed the stupid crazy world that now existed for bringing her and Daryl together. At least something good…something really good came from the chaos surround them.

Dayna realized that she must have fallen asleep in that short time that Daryl was in the bathroom. Yesterday had been an exhausting day. There was the non-stop stress from still being broken up with him, then that increased when she knew she would see him at dinner not knowing how he would react to her being there. The surprise reconciliation threw her completely. Finally, the emergency with Judith and the late hours that entailed all combined to a very tired Dayna. The second her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep much to Daryl's chagrin.

But now it was morning.

As comfortable in his warm embrace as Dayna was, she needed to go to the bathroom. It took her a little bit to wriggle out from him as she tried her best not to wake him up. She softly walked from the bed to the bathroom but stopped for a second. Daryl's clothes were neatly folded on top of his boots. That was a first.

She continued to head into the bathroom. One look at the toilet seat and her hand automatically went to her mouth as a huge smile appeared. It was down. It was never down and that he had made a point of doing that, as small as that was, made Dayna deliriously happy. He was trying and that's all she wanted…was for him to try.

Dayna was wide awake now and was definitely feeling that Daryl deserved a big thank you. After using the bathroom and washing her face, she padded back to the bed noticing that he had rolled on his back now. This was going to make it so much easier for her. She smiled when she saw how ready he was even though he was sleeping.

He always sported a hard on each morning and today was no different. Dayna had gone to bed naked as they rarely slept in anything and when she lifted the sheets she saw he was also. She felt really bad. He had to have been looking forward to them having sex last night, especially after what had happened out under the stars. Then she had to go and fall asleep on him, and he must have been disappointed and frankly so was she. After these last few weeks being without him, she was more than ready to feel his body join together with hers.

It always made her smile how crazy he was for her. The man went from never having sex in years, to them literally doing it all the time. She never said no to him...she never wanted to. She wanted him as badly as he wanted her.

Their dry spell was about to end.

Instead of lying down next to Daryl, she sat on the edge of the bed and gently lifted the covers back exposing him. He shifted a little in his sleep so Dayna waited until he settled down. She folded the sheet down onto his thighs and scooted next to him. She was ready to wake him up in his favorite way.

Carefully, she took his hard shaft into her hand lifting it up off his stomach just a little bit. Then she kissed the tip, before swirling her tongue around it. Dayna then wrapped her lips around the head slowly drawing him in deeper and deeper each time her mouth moved up and down his shaft. Her long fingers followed the path of her mouth. She was going up and down on his erect cock in a slow and gentle fashion waiting for him to wake up.

And that happened pretty damn quick.

Dayna he knew he had woken up when his hand started to caress her bare buttocks. She turned her head and looked up at Daryl not stopping her mouth from sucking on him. Her eyes met his and the hunger they felt for each other was clearly evident.

"Good morning," She murmured as her tongue licked up and down his length.

"It sure as hell is," he moaned as she took him fully in. "What a fuckin' way to wake up. Damn woman."

"I'm making up for falling asleep last night on you." Dayna felt horrible for doing that. She was very much looking forward to spending the night kissing him and loving him, it was too bad that her exhaustion won out.

Daryl raised his head and watched her for a minute. God, she gave him the best blowjobs he had ever had. He had missed her more than he had thought possible these last few weeks and there was no way he wanted to go through that again.

Now that he was awake, Dayna started being a bit more aggressive with him. She could hear his breathing become rougher and faster the more her mouth devoured him.

Daryl loved what she was doing to him and was trying to control his body the best he could to extend this for as long as possible. Any other morning, he would have no problem coming in her mouth, in fact, he would do that as often as he could, but not this morning. He hadn't been inside of her in weeks and there was no way that wasn't going to happen this morning. No fucking way.

His hand moved over Dayna's rounded butt. It was perfect, smooth, and facing him. He couldn't resist touching it. While he wasn't big on public displays of affection, when they were alone, he usually couldn't keep his hands off her. He had never been that way with anyone else, only her.

While he was caressing her, he felt her shift backward towards him slightly. The corner of his mouth lifted in half smile because he knew what she wanted. He was going to tease her first…her penalty for falling asleep last night on him.

His hand moved over her warm skin touching the curves that were facing him. Fingertips traced random patterns traveling over her lower back, hips, and buttocks, but purposely not going below. Each time they moved just a little bit closer and closer until he was almost touching her sex, but he never did. Daryl knew he had to be frustrating her and he was having fun with it.

Dayna looked back up at him briefly and flashed him an impatient look that had him chuckling. Then she took him deep into her throat that changed the chuckle to a deep groan. She did it twice more and it had him grasping the sheets in his fists. " _God damn that felt so good_ ," he thought to himself.

It was time to reward her.

Daryl released the sheet he had grabbed and this time when he ran his hand over her body, he dipped his fingers between her legs and ran them over her swollen lower lips. They were soaking wet. He rubbed her a few times before easily slipping one, then two fingers inside of her. Now it was Dayna's turn to moan her approval.

He moved his hand in and out of her several times, before pulling out to find her sensitive clit. The more he rubbed her there, the harder and faster she was going down on him. He wanted to make her come with his hand, but hold off himself.

"Slow down," he told her his voice deeper and raspier.

"Why?" Dayna got out in between strokes.

"You're comin' with my hand, but I ain't comin' in your mouth." Dayna cocked her head towards him, wordlessly asking why. "There's only one place I'm comin' and that's in your pussy. Been too damn long."

Dayna removed her mouth from his staff, but kept stroking him with her hand…long fluid strokes. "Then make me come," she purred. From the way her body was reacting to his hand, Dayna knew it wasn't going to take long for her orgasm to build. It was already causing tingles to flow throughout her, so she knew it was close. She loved she had the ability to have multiple climaxes, so coming now wouldn't stop her from doing so with Daryl. He had taken his sweet time getting his fingers inside her and she knew he had been teasing her on purpose. The little shit.

Daryl was coming at her from behind and he couldn't quite do exactly what he wanted. He nudged her inner thigh with his hand and she gladly spread her legs more to allow him better access. He rubbed and played with her nub until he felt her start to tense up. Dayna's hand never stopped, but she laid her head on his thigh as her orgasm hit her sending waves of sexual energy throughout her body.

Once her shudders stopped, Dayna wasted no time in turning her body around to face Daryl. She was about to climb on top of him, when she asked, "Condom?"

"Pants pocket," he told her with a smirk.

Dayna crawled off the bed wondering why he was carrying a condom if they weren't together. She found that a bit odd and disconcerting. "Why are you carrying condoms, Daryl?"

"I never stopped." He saw that she was looking at him with a confused look. "Listen, we weren't together and sure we weren't talking to each other, but that didn't mean I gave up hope. I was being a stupid jackass and I didn't know how to tell you. I kept them every day, hoping we'd somehow fix us. Okay?" he explained. He was praying that she didn't think he kept them cause he was fucking someone else. That would certainly kill the mood and be the furthest thing from the truth. He wanted her and only her.

The smile that came across Dayna's face let him know that she believed him. "Well thank God for that or you'd be running back to grab some from your room right now."

"Our room," he corrected her.

"Yes, sorry…our room." Dayna ripped open the foil packet as she climbed back onto the bed. "Now where were we? Oh, I think I had been doing this…" she said not finishing her thought because once again her mouth was wrapped around his hard shaft.

She kept working her way down his erect cock until it hit the back of her throat again. When that happened she also took his balls into her free hand and fondled them making Daryl moan deeply. "Good lord, woman. For fucks sake, get that thing on me…now," he demanded, his breath coming in pants.

Dayna released him from her mouth and quickly rolled the condom over his erection. She swung her leg over his hips to straddle him. Daryl reached up ran a hand over her face, once again wondering how the hell did he ever manage to get a woman like her. The smile she gave him turned his thoughts back to one thing, that he to be inside of her right now.

Quickly he pulled her to him for a deep passionate kiss. Then he pushed her down onto him and he easily slid right inside of her. "Oh my God," they both groaned.

Dayna quickly started moving her hips back and forth allowing Daryl to slide in and out of her. His intense gaze never looked away from her as she rode him faster and faster. He loved the look she got when they made love. She got the sultry sex kitten eyes and combined with her bouncing breasts and the feel of her tight wet walls was more than enough to send him over the edge.

Then almost before she realized what had happened, Dayna was on her back and Daryl was now on top. He liked being in control and he was once again. He gave her a satisfied grin, before slamming himself inside of her.

He put his hands on either side of her shoulders to support himself. Dayna lifted her legs so she could wrap them around him which also gave him better access to her. As he pounded himself into her time and time again with long deep strokes, he felt the tightness in his sac start and knew he was about to come.

Daryl leaned down and took Dayna's nipple in his mouth. He sucked on it briefly before taking it between his teeth and biting down gently at first then applying more and more pressure until Dayna was writhing under him. He felt her start to tremble under him just as he felt himself slide into his orgasm. "Oh…fuck…" was all he could say as he let himself go. Together, they let the powerful climax take them both.

When they finished, the only sound in the room was the gasping of the two of them trying to catch their breath. Daryl had collapsed on top of Dayna, their sweat soaked bodies now stuck together with his head resting on her shoulder.

Dayna let her legs fall back to the mattress and she blew Daryl's hair out of her face. He raised his head up and gave her one of those half smiles of his that she could feel all the down to her toes. He kissed her loudly on the lips before sliding off her onto his back. Dayna curled up against his side.

"Damn I missed that," he told her with a kiss to her head.

"You can say that again," she chuckled. "How soon…"

"Give me ten…maybe twenty and I'll get you screamin'," He told her with a wink. Daryl sat up and removed the condom. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, but before he got up to dispose of it, he turned back to Dayna. "The time the rubber broke in the shower, everything is okay, right?"

She had never said anything to him so Daryl had sort of assumed that she gotten her well, you know…period and there was nothing to worry about. But it had been on his mind and he needed to know.

Dayna looked down at the bed, before meeting his Georgia blues. "Not sure."

"And that means?" What did she mean she wasn't sure? Why hadn't she told him that?

"My periods were never regular and since the world went to shit, the stress has them even more off. I haven't gotten mine yet, so I don't know."

"Hang on." Daryl walked into the bathroom to get rid of the condom. Dayna watched him walk away and took in everything about him that made him, well him. The messy hair, the tattoos on his back, the scars he could never forget all made him the man he was. His tight butt was a bonus and a giggle slipped out from Dayna during was turned into an intense conversation.

Daryl climbed back into bed and pulled her against him. "Now tell me what's going on. You pregnant?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Dayna put a hand on his chest and looked at him. "I don't know." Daryl rolled his eyes at her. "That's the truth, I don't know. Yes, I should have gotten my period, but it's not that late. And I'm not showing any signs of being pregnant. So we still need to wait," she told him. "It's all I got."

"Can't you take a test?" he suggested tersely. He was nervous. That damn fucking condom had to break on them and the last thing he wanted was her to be pregnant. The risks of Dayna having the baby during this fucked up time was huge. Daryl had watched Rick literally fall apart when Lori died having Judith. Daryl knew that if anything ever happened to Dayna, it would kill him. And even if she did survive, life with a baby was difficult and if they ever had to make a run for it again it was incredibly hard with a baby that couldn't keep quiet. Any noise attracted walkers especially a crying baby.

Daryl also believed that he would completely suck at being a father. He knew nothing about what a good dad was like. He had plenty of experience of what a bad one was, as his father was the worst, but to raise a kid without messing him up actually scared him to death. And not much scared Daryl Dixon.

Dayna could tell that Daryl was on edge about this. She was too, but there was nothing they could do about it. Either she was pregnant or not and they were just going to have to wait a little longer to find out. "Daryl, we don't have any pregnancy tests. We just need to wait a little bit more to see." She could see from his hard expression that he wasn't happy. What did he expect her to do? Then it hit her, maybe it wasn't just having a kid now that was the problem, maybe he really didn't want kids ever? They had never talked about it.

"Daryl?"

"What?"

Dayna saw he was looking off to the side and not at her. "Do you want kids?"

He slowly turned to look at her. Dayna didn't recognize the look in his blue eyes. Was that fear she saw? "Not really," he answered her in a soft voice, so unlike him.

Dayna wasn't upset with him, as she knew his answer went deeper than just a "not really". Now she just had to get it out as opening up was not easy for him. She turned herself so she could look up at him and placed one hand on his bare chest. "Well, it wasn't like we were trying to get me pregnant, what happened was just an accident. I wasn't planning to have kids now…in this mess we live in, but if it happens, it happens. Before all of this, I had always thought I would eventually have a couple of kids. Do you not wants kids now or was that never?"

Daryl knew that he had to be truthful with her. He owed Dayna that. He just prayed that this didn't mess up what they had just fixed. "Never wanted kids."

She cocked her head as her fingers played with his chest hair. She kept her expression light, as she wasn't angry with him, just curious. "Why not?" She saw him look at her then look away. "Daryl, it's okay. It really is, I'm curious to know why."

He turned his head back to look at Dayna. The anger and disappointment he expected wasn't there. He immediately felt more at ease in telling her. "Not sure I would be a good dad and I never wanted to mess up a kid, like I was…am."

"I've seen you with Judith and you're great with her. Why do you think you wouldn't be a good father?"

"It's easy with lil ass kicker. It's just…I ain't never seen anything but my old man and he was one fucked up son of a bitch. I don't know what a good dad should be like. Figured I'd just mess the kid up." It was hard for him to admit that he thought he'd fail at being a dad. It was just another thing his father had screwed up for him.

Dayna just shook her head. How could he not see how wrong he was about this? "Daryl, I hate to tell you this, but you are so wrong."

His eyes narrowed and his face took on that stern look he would get when he didn't agree with what was going on. "Why am I wrong?"

"Because you're not your father," she told him. "You're not. In fact, I would bet anything that you are nothing like him."

"Damn straight," he said gruffly.

Dayna smiled at him. "Exactly, so why do you think you think that you wouldn't be a good father? You already know what not to do. Right? Look at us. We've had our problems, but we worked through them. Sure, we broke up for a while, but you never yelled at me or ever hit me. I bet your Dad would have become physical with your Mom, right?"

"The asshole only knew how to talk with his fists," Daryl admitted.

"I know you would never hit me. I am a thousand percent certain of that and I know you would never abuse a child. I don't know if you realize this, that when you pick up Judith, your face relaxes and your eyes smile. She makes you happy and I am certain without a doubt, that you would be a great dad." Dayna knew that this was Daryl not having the confidence in himself that he should have because of his father. If he just didn't want kids was one thing, but thinking he wouldn't be a good dad was a completely different story. He was so wrong about that.

Daryl stayed quiet for a while, thinking about what Dayna had said. He never thought about it that way. She was right. He would never hit her no matter what happened. He had watched his old man beat his mother more times than not. It was usually for minor shit too. He was the reason she drank, Daryl was sure of it. And he wouldn't ever hit or beat a kid, especially one of his own. He may not be a touchy-feely type of guy, but his kid would know he was there for him.

He blinked a couple times as it hit him…he could be a good father. He had never given it much thought except to figure it would be one more thing he sucked at, but Dayna was right. He could do it. And with that realization, he was able to look back over at Dayna who hadn't stopped staring at him. "How did I end up with someone as smart as you?" Daryl kissed her head and gave her a strong hug. "I could be a kid's old man and not screw it up too much, couldn't I?"

"Yes, you could," she told him with a big smile.

"But."

Dayna rolled her eyes at him, "But what?"

"The idea of having a kid, especially with you is good with me. You convinced me, but I'm not sure now is the time. Having a baby in this world is a fuckin' nightmare. I've seen what Rick went through when Lori was pregnant and then died. You didn't see him back then, he went crazy when it happened and the two of them were barely talkin' at the time. If I fuckin' lost you…I'm not sure I could handle that. These past few weeks about killed me as it was."

Daryl knew that if he lost Dayna it would change him forever. He'd probably pack up his shit and just head out on his bike and ride. He could never come back to Alexandria. It would hold too many memories for him.

Dayna's heart was filled with love at his words. He wasn't one to constantly say "I love you" even though she knew he did. This just proved it. She dropped a kiss on his chest. "I love you so much, Daryl Dixon. I agree having a baby now is kinda dicey when it comes to giving birth. At least for now, it's not something I think we should be intentionally trying for, but accidents happen, like that day in the shower. We'll just have to be careful and we still need to wait to see if I am pregnant. Then this becomes something we will have to deal with. Okay?" Daryl nodded to her that he understood. "Good, then at least we are on the same page."

"I do wish one thing," Daryl murmured into her hair.

"What's that?"

Dayna saw the smirk on his face and wondered what was going through his head. "That I had met you before all of this fuckin' shit went down, because I would love not to have to wear a rubber while trying to knock you up." He growled the last few words into her ear and sent millions of tingles throughout her body.

"We can still practice as much as you like," she purred while kissing his shoulder.

"You better fuckin' believe it." Even as they talked about her being pregnant and as serious as that was, Daryl never stopped thinking about her naked body against him. One of her breasts had been visible to him the entire time and that was one of the reasons he was hard again for her. The Daryl Dixon that never had sex for years now thought about it all the damn time. He worried that he may be too much for Dayna, but she was just as into it as he was…sometimes more.

Dayna stopped kissing his shoulder and looked up at Daryl with eyes that told him exactly what she wanted…she wanted him. He crushed his mouth to hers, in a long hard kiss. It was hot and possessive and she was never to doubt who she belonged to. It was him and it would always be him.

He ground his pelvis against hers showing Dayna how hard he was for her. She moaned her approval as she threaded her fingers through his hair. But suddenly she pulled back. "Stop."

"Fuckin' why?" he groaned as he kissed her neck.

"All that talk of babies and condoms …do you have any more with you? I don't have any here," she told him.

Daryl stopped kissing Dayna and looked up at her. His frustration was all over his face. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" he groaned. "I gotta go get some."

"Thanks, babe," Dayna said dropping a kiss on his nose.

"Be right back and I mean right back!" Daryl jumped out of bed and threw on his pants without anything underneath them. He slipped his arms into his shirt and shoved his feet into his boots and was out the door. Dayna started to giggle. It was so obvious what was going on if anyone saw him. Daryl was never that 'undone' in public.

Daryl raced down the stairs and out the front door, trying to button his shirt as he ran, but it wasn't working, so he gave up on it. At least he got his pants zipped as he had been in danger of flopping out of them and that would have been way too embarrassing. He sped through the front door of his house and ignored someone calling out to him.

Once he made it to his room, he opened the nightstand drawer where they kept the condoms, but he pulled it out too fast and much too far, and he watched as it dropped to the floor scattering its contents everywhere. "God damn, motherfucking piece of shit!" he yelled as he searched for the right box. Daryl finally saw it sticking out from under the bed. He grabbed the condoms and was out the door instantly.

Rick was in the living room quietly playing with his daughter when Daryl literally flew by him in a blur. He automatically knew that it wasn't a panicked run, but a man with a purpose. He called out to him, but Daryl ignored him. Carol had been in the kitchen getting a drink when she heard someone blow by her. She turned and gave Rick a quizzical look and he simply shrugged his shoulders.

The pounding of feet on the stairs let them know that Daryl was on his way back through. Rick tried calling out to him again, but all Daryl did was show him the box in his hand and kept on running by. Rick burst out laughing. The screen door slammed behind him, but Daryl stopped short on the porch and ran back inside.

He was trying to catch his breath as said to rick, "How's she doing?"

"Good, much better."

Daryl nodded to him and dashed back out the door. Carol still stood confused in the kitchen. "What was that all about?" she asked.

"Apparently he needed condoms…in a hurry," Rick laughed.

A big smile came across Carol's face. "I guess he and Dayna have worked everything out."

"Oh, I say they have, he was all over her in the infirmary."

"Daryl? Our Daryl who doesn't like to show any affection?" asked a shocked Carol.

"I'm sure they didn't expect me to walk out of Judith's room, but yeah…it was very obvious they forgot where they were." Rick was very happy for his friend. Daryl had been alone for as long as Rick had known him and never shown any interest in anyone until Dayna. Those two definitely belonged together.

Daryl raced back into Dayna's room and was stripping before the door even slammed closed. Dayna just started to laugh uncontrollably in bed. He was so damn adorable in his haste. Dayna doubted anyone had every used that word to describe him before, but he was.

He tossed the box at her while he wrestled his boots off. "You won't be laughing in a minute," he growled at her.

"Promises! Promises!" she giggled.

Daryl stood before her completely naked and fully aroused. "That ain't no promise"' he told her his voice deeper than normal. "That be a fact." He stalked over to the bed and lay down next to Dayna. "Now where were we?"

* * *

.

A/N - Thank you for reading Blindsided. Now, that we got through the two of them messing things up, but finally fixing it so that they can be together again, the big question of the moment is - Is Dayna pregnant?

Thank you for the comments, especially Miss October who never fails to leave me one. I love to hear what you all think. Big stuff coming up and not just about the possible pregnancy. You're going to love it!

Walker Witch (Lori)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Daryl threw one leg over Dayna's as he rolled half on top of her. "No more interruptions," he told her in that low gravely southern accent of his.

If Dayna wasn't already completely turned on by him, she was now. His voice got to her every single time. Sure she was from Virginia, but that Georgia drawl combined with the coarse gruff tone he had always sent tingles traveling through her from head to toe. Then there was the look he was giving her now. Daryl always had a serious expression on his face, but when he looked at her like he was now, the narrowing of his eyes that looked deep into her soul, the small tilt of his head and the slight upturn of the corner of his mouth…she would do anything he asked. Absolutely anything.

Dayna knew that he had no idea how sexy that was and if she told him, he would laugh at her. Sexy and Daryl were two things most people wouldn't associate together, but no one knew him like she did. Behind all of the rough edges and the brusque way he treated people, lay a very sexy man.

Daryl and Dayna didn't need much to get things going again between them. The temperature in the room hadn't gone down much since he made the quick dash back to his room. Their lips met again and sparks started to fly immediately. It had been too long for them…the long weeks that they were separated and then the delays they had in the last twelve hours all let up to right now. They already had sex once this morning, but that wasn't enough...not nearly enough.

As their lips merged and mouths opened, Daryl's fingers found their way into her long hair holding her to him. His mouth was in total possession of hers and Dayna gave that to him freely. Whatever he wanted, she was ready to give.

His lips traveled down from her addicting mouth over her smooth chin and then settling briefly on her long neck. He kissed his way down to the valley between her breasts while his right hand palmed a round soft globe. Then Daryl's mouth moved over to the other one, teasing it with is teeth until Dayna was softly murmuring multiple " _Oh Gods_ " under her breath.

The solid evidence of his desire for her was pressed against her thigh. Just as she was about to beg him to get inside of her, he shifted his body so that his hardness was just touching her wet folds, but he didn't push himself inside of her. Dayna wanted him so bad, that she almost forgot the condom again…but he didn't. "What are you waiting for?" she moaned.

"You're so eager to get this…" he said rubbing his erection against her, "Aren't ya? But…"

"Damn it Daryl...but what?" That came out more of a whine than she wanted. He was making her wait again and she was dying for him.

"Gotta get the rubber on first," he whispered in her ear. "Then I'll be slamming into ya."

Dayna gave him a sly smile that almost had him pushing into her right there. " _Damn she was so fucking hot,_ " he thought for what was the millionth time. She quickly grabbed the box that she had placed next to them on the bed pulling a foil packet out and handed it to him.

She said just one word. "Quickly."

Daryl took the condom from her hand and ripped open the foil packet with his teeth. He sat back on his heels as he rolled it over his shaft. Before she knew it, he was lying back on top of her and she was so wet for him that he was able to enter her immediately with one swift strong movement of his hips.

"Fast enough?" he growled as he started to move in and out of her with long smooth strokes.

"My God, yes. Oh, I have so missed this… and you," she told him. He felt so good inside of her, he always did. She lifted her hips a bit to let him get deeper and hopefully harder.

"Me too," he growled. Daryl pushed up on his arms so they held him up as he thrust into her harder and harder. The muscles in his arms were strong and well-defined as Dayna ran her hands up and down them. His crossbow kept them in perfect shape.

Finally, he lowered himself so their upper body's met and her breasts were crushed under him. Daryl kissed her deeply again before nipping at her bottom lip as he tried to drive himself in as deep as he could.

His long hair was hanging in his face, so Dayna tried to brush it back with her hand, but it just wouldn't stay. She gave up and instead wrapped her arms around his body as he started to push into her faster and harder. Both of their bodies were now coverers with a fine sheen of sweat.

Her hands felt the scars on his back and once again she cursed his horrible father. Even during the boiling hot days of summer Daryl never took off his shirt and that he felt he had to hide his back, always made her sad. However, when he was around her, he didn't care and Dayna was grateful for that.

The bed was creaking in time with his rapid desperate rhythm as their bodies were coming closer and closer to that final explosion of pleasure they both sought. The only sound in the room beside the bed was uneven raspy breaths coming from each of them, as they got ready to fall off the precipice that would bring them smashing into their orgasms.

Dayna felt the lightening spasms start down deep inside her and begin to shoot out to hit every nerve ending she had. "Oh…God…please," she cried out as her back automatically arched as she rode the waves of her intense climax.

Daryl had been trying to hold back so they could come together and the second he realized she was, he let out a loud groan as he spilled himself inside of her over and over again. Eventually, he collapsed on top of Dayna with his face buried in the crook of her neck.

After a minute or two, Daryl had recovered enough to roll off Dayna and take a quick trip to the bathroom to get rid of the condom. He then went back to bed and slid in next to Dayna pulling her into his arms. They laid there quietly for a while. It was so good for them to be back together, neither was ready to let go just yet. Words weren't necessary.

Many minutes had gone by before Dayna finally spoke, "I could stay here all day with you, but I need to get to the infirmary at some point this morning," she told him, "But I'm way too comfortable right now to move." She kissed his scruffy cheek, before snuggling in as close as she could to him. "I love you," she whispered.

"Love you too," he murmured back softly. It was still slightly strange for him to say that to her. It was getting easier and he meant it every single time, but that didn't mean it was something that just rolled off his tongue. He hadn't ever used the word 'love' in regards to another person before Dayna and while he told her as often as he could that he loved her, saying the words wasn't always easy.

"I don't got anything planned today, but I usually end up doing sumthin'. So …what are we gonna do?" he asked her.

"About?"

"Us. You want us to live here now?"

"Hell, no," she laughed. "I love your shower way too much. Mine isn't as good for us showering together as yours is. I'm definitely moving back, and…" she said not finishing her thought.

"And what?" he asked confused.

Dayna gave Daryl a big smile. "I have a present for you."

Having her back was all he needed, he didn't want anything else. "I don't need anything from you, 'cept us back together."

"Oh, you are so going to want this. Let me get it."

Daryl had no idea what she could be getting for him. He watched her walk naked over to her closet and he admired her bare ass that stuck out as she bent over looking for whatever she wanted to give him. Her backpack came out and she brought it over to him.

"Open it," she told him as she sat next to him on the bed.

Daryl had never been a gift. Not for his birthday, not for Christmas and not for any reason at all. He was slightly uncomfortable as he unzipped the pack to see what was inside. Dayna was acting all excited like they had just won the lottery. When he looked inside the bag, he saw that he had indeed won his version of the lottery. There were three cartons of cigarettes in there. That was the best present for any smoker during a time where they were impossible to find. She had saved them for him and even though they weren't together at the time, she was still thinking of him.

"Wow! Where did you find three or was to four unopened cartons of cigarettes?" he asked. Damn, he never thanked her for the other one and the bolts.

"On that run, I did with Glenn, Rosita, and Zach. I saw them at the last minute and took what I could fit in my pack. There was no way I wasn't going to bring them back to you," she told him.

"I owe you a thanks for the other carton and the bolts. I wasn't sure who they were from," he lied.

"Rosita was the one that found the bolts, but the cigarettes were all me."

It was the best gift he had ever been given. It was something he loved and she had taken them just for him. It was silly for him to feel slightly choked up about cigarettes, but he was. "Thanks," he told her his voice a little huskier. "No one's ever done that for me."

"They're just cigarettes," she said with a small smile.

"Yeah, they are, but you grabbed them for me even when we weren't together."

"We may not have been together Daryl, but that never stopped me from loving you. If bringing you cigarettes made you happy, then it was worth it. I was hoping to give these to you just like this." Dayna had been praying for weeks that they would get back together and now they were.

Daryl laughed. It was something he rarely did. "You wanted to give them to me…naked?"

"No, not naked," Dayna giggled. "When we were back together, like we are now." A more serious look appeared on her face as she threaded her fingers through his. "I want you to promise me, that if you feel the walls closing in on you, you let me know. I can always come here for a night or two. I just don't want us going back to what broke us up. Okay?" Dayna was in it for the long haul with Daryl. She now had a better understanding of what Daryl needed and if that was time alone, then she as fine with that. She would do anything to help him.

Daryl realized what a lucky son of a bitch he was. He knew he was his own worst enemy at times and a lot of him feeling suffocated came from him not even giving Dayna a chance. He assumed she wouldn't let him have some space to just be him and he was wrong. "Appreciate you getting me, cause I know I ain't easy to get. If I feel the walls closing in, I'll speak up, but I honestly don't ever want to spend a night away from ya. I got too used to sleepin' with ya every night and I missed that. But if I need to, ya'll know."

"Good," she said popping a kiss on his nose. "Cause I don't want to have to take matters into my own hands. I will fight dirty to keep us from screwing up again, got that Dixon?"

Daryl raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really and what does that mean?" He was very interested in what she had in mind.

"Some people think that a way to a man's heart is through his stomach, but it's really something else," Dayna said as she started to kiss her way down his chest. She stopped long enough to take one of his nipples into her mouth, before moving lower. Her eyes met his and she saw sheer lust in his. He knew where she was headed.

"So what is it?" he asked his voice huskier than normal.

"It's though…his," Dayna started to say as her kisses continued down his flat stomach and right when she got to his prominent erection, she added, "dick." Then she immediately took him in her mouth.

All Daryl could say was, "Fuck, yeah," as he watched her going down on him. He dropped his head back onto the pillow. " _Damn, she gives the best blow jobs_ ," he thought to himself.

Dayna used all of her talents on him and when she finally had him deep in her throat, Daryl could tell he was close to coming again and her mouth wasn't where he wanted to do it this. He sat up on his elbows, before touching her face so she would look at him.

"Get onto your hands and knees," he demanded while opening another foil packet.

Dayna's eyes sparkled with excitement and she gave him one last deep throat, before scooting up the bed to do as she was told. She rested her forearms down on the bed and spread her legs. She loved it when he entered her from this position and they didn't do it this way often enough. Daryl positioned himself behind her and rolled the condom over his shaft, He placed his hands on her hips rubbing against her before slipping inside of her. "You want it hard?" he asked her.

"Fuck, yeah," she instantly responded earning a chuckle from him.

Daryl did his best to accommodate her by slamming into her time after time. The bed was starting to hit the wall again, but neither of them cared. "This… what you want?" he asked as his breath came in short sharp gasps.

"God… yes." Dayna had her head rested on the pillow as he filled her time and time again. She loved this position, but knew she'd need some extra stimulation to come, so her fingers traveled down to rub her very sensitive nub. She had no problem helping herself along.

Dayna could hear Daryl's breathing become louder and more ragged and she knew he was close. "C'mon Babe," she encouraged him. "God, I wish I could feel you come in me."

Daryl wasn't much a talker during sex, but he loved it when Dayna did. And sure enough, she could put him over the edge every single time and right now was no exception. Dayna felt his hands grip her hips tighter and with a loud groan, she knew he had hit his orgasm and with a few more vigorous rubs on herself so did she. She knew that Daryl could feel her body shuddering under him. They both eventually collapsed on the bed with Daryl on top of Dayna.

He rolled off onto his back and Dayna simply turned her head to smile over at him. "This was definitely a good morning," she laughed.

"Sure as hell was. I'm tired already. May just stay here and take a damn nap," Daryl told her with a grin.

"Sure thing old man," Dayna teased him. "I'm going to shower and head to work. Guess I wore you out."

"Girl, you drained me dry. This old man just came three times this morning and I ain't done that in a fuckin' long time. That's how bad I wanted ya. So I'm due a nap, no givin' me shit over it." Dayna started to laugh as she could see that he was proud of himself. He was right. She didn't remember the last time he did that so close together.

She dropped a kiss on his forehead and went to take a shower. He was sound asleep when she got out and dressed for her shift at the infirmary. Before the door closed behind, Dayna took one last look at the man sleeping in her bed. With a big smile on her face, she pulled the door quietly behind her. They were back together and she was the happiest she ever was.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Everything was going really well with Dayna and Daryl after their reunion. Dayna had quickly moved back into Daryl's room and they were both happier than they ever thought possible. Daryl was typically up and out each morning before Dayna was, but that didn't mean many mornings he didn't wake her up by his mouth on her breast or his hand between her legs.

One morning about ten days after she moved back, Dayna woke up and saw that Daryl was gone. She was still half asleep when she felt the sheets on his side of the bed and they were cold. He had been gone for a while. That's when she remembered that he and Aaron were going out early for a recruitment run. There was a chance it may last overnight, but that depended on where they ended up. They had said their goodbyes last night before falling asleep. She missed him already.

Dayna scooted to the edge of the bed and stretched before getting up. She noticed that her stomach was feeling a bit off. She got up to walk to the bathroom and suddenly it was a race to the toilet as she lost the contents of it over and over again. When she felt a little better, Dayna grabbed a washcloth and wet it quickly before lying down on her back on the bathroom floor.

The cool cloth rested on her forehead as she waited for her stomach to settle. A million things were running through her mind, but the most important one was that there was a good chance she was pregnant. She knew that she still hadn't gotten her period and every day that passed pushed her closer and closer to being pregnant. Last night while they were having sex, she noticed her breasts were a bit more sensitive than usual. Combine that with her being sick this morning and yeah, she was most likely pregnant.

She was both excited and terrified at the same time. Under any other circumstance, she would love to have Daryl's baby. The thought still thrilled her, but in the world they lived now in with death always just around the corner, bringing a baby into it was not just frightening, but dangerous. A few minutes went by and Dayna was finally able to sit up from the floor. She waited a bit to see what her stomach was going to do. It was still queasy, but not as bad as it was before.

Daryl was not going to be happy. She knew his objections were more about her safety and the baby's than it was simply not wanting a child or at least she hoped so. At this point, it looked like the "what if's" were a moot point. She was most likely pregnant.

During the rest of the day, the queasiness stayed with her but she could still function and only had to run to the bathroom once at the infirmary to throw up. She was able to hide that from Denise. Until she was certain and she talked to Daryl, she didn't want anyone else knowing.

It was just before dusk and Dayna was resting in their room when she heard the door open. She turned her head and saw a tired Daryl walk in. He flashed a smile, but became instantly alarmed when Dayna burst out into tears.

"What wrong?" he asked very concerned as he quickly made his way to the bed. It was odd that she was lying in bed to begin with. Did something happen while he was gone? He saw Rick on the way in and he didn't mention anything.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start crying. Oh damn, give me a second." Dayna knew it was absolutely ridiculous to be crying, but she just couldn't help it. This just proved that she was definitely pregnant as there was no reason she should be reacting this way. Damn her hormones!

Daryl sat on the edge of the bed completely confused. Something must have happened to make her cry. Dayna never cried that he knew of. Did someone do anything to her or say anything? Dayna could certainly handle herself, so Daryl was so lost on why she was crying. Finally, he could see that she was stopping. "Dayna, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing…well something, but it's…oh damn, I shouldn't be crying."

"Dayna!" Daryl exclaimed. "What's going on?" She wasn't telling him anything and his patience was wearing thin. He was tired, hungry and a crying female was definitely not his thing.

"I'm pregnant!" she blurted out. She watched his face for his reaction, but she saw very little change in him.

"You're sure?" he asked quietly.

"Pretty sure. We don't have any tests, but I never got my period, I've been throwing up today, my boobs hurt and my hormones have me all over the place. I'm pretty damn sure I'm pregnant," she told him. "That broken condom in the shower did it."

Daryl just sat there as the weight of what she told him sunk in. They had forgotten to use a condom once, but that worked out okay. The broken condom was a freak accident that day and he had been hoping for weeks that she would get her period. He was trying not to worry as Dayna didn't seem concerned. Apparently, they both were wrong. He was going to be a father and he was trying hard not to panic.

"Daryl? Say something…please."

"We knew this could happen…I just never thought it would. I never considered having a kid before and…I…I don't know what to say." Even though they had talked about this the night they got back together, he still hadn't thought that she would really end up pregnant. What the fuck was he going to do? Could he be a father? How the hell can he protect her and the baby? The weight of what she just said slammed onto his broad shoulders like a ton of bricks.

Dayna knew she had all day to work this through her head and Daryl had just gotten hit with it. "We're in this together, Daryl. No, this isn't the ideal time to have a baby, but this wasn't planned either. We'll figure this out...we don't have any other choice, but I will say this, I love the thought of having your child and I've never felt that way about another man before." Dayna moved next to him and took his hand in hers. "I love you, Daryl. Nothing will ever change that."

He had never considered being a father. Hell, he barely had anyone that would even have fallen into the girlfriend category. Anytime he hooked up with a woman, he made sure he covered it up every time and he was gone as soon as he could. _Wham bam thank you ma'am_ was his style.

Dayna was his first real relationship and the first time he ever loved anyone. He was scared to death right now and not much ever scared him. He'd rather take on a dozen walkers by himself than have to worry about a baby. He remembered what Rick went through with Lori and Judith.

Then again most of the time that Lori was pregnant they were on the run without a place to stay for more than a few nights. Once they found the prison, they settled in as best they could, but walkers were still a daily threat there. This was different now. They had Alexandria and it was so much better and safer than the prison. Judith was thriving and why couldn't his kid do the same? As long as they had this place to call home, it would be easy. Beyond the gates was only death and destruction.

Daryl turned his head and looked at Dayna. He saw happiness all over her face. She wanted his child. And at that moment Daryl realized that he did too. He wanted this baby that they created and he would give his life if he had to protect them. He loved her and their unborn child.

Dayna saw the smile spread across his face and his body relaxed. She knew he had accepted it and was okay. They would be okay.

He took a deep breath before speaking, "I ain't never met anyone like you before. You turned my fuckin' world upside down right from the damn start, but I wouldn't change it for nuthin'. I love you Dayna and I know I don't say that enough, but I ain't never loved another person before. Now you're carrying my baby and that's sumthin' I never thought would happen. But I'm gonna swear to you and the little one right now, that I will protect you with my life and this baby will know nuthin' but love from his parents. I ain't my old man, I can promise you that."

Once again Dayna burst out into tears, but this time she knew why she was crying. Daryl was not a man of many words and she knew it was hard for him to talk about his feelings, so this little speech he just said meant the world to her. She loved him so much she thought her heart would just burst.

"What did I say wrong?" he asked her. "Fuck, I know I ain't good at this, I'm sorry, Dayna."

"No, No! Daryl, you did just fine, in fact, better than fine. It was so sweet and from the heart and I loved it. These are happy tears!" Dayna told him as she wiped the tears away. "But babe, you know what this means, don't you?"

Daryl was relieved that he hadn't screwed up. He would never understand women and happy tears. "What does it mean?"

"If I'm already pregnant, then we don't need to use condoms anymore."

Dayna watched the sly smile come across his face as he realized what she was saying. He had only ever had sex without a condom once and that was when they were so crazy that they forgot it. What he didn't forget was how incredible it was to be in her without that barrier. He was ready to try it again...right now.

"Oh hell, that one time was fuckin' great. We can still do it, right?"

Dayna nodded her head. "We can definitely still have sex."

Daryl stood up and pulled his shirt over his head and started to unbuckle his belt. Dayna just laughed at him. "In a hurry?"

"Hell woman, you just told me we could do it without a condom, fuck yeah I'm in hurry. C'mon get naked. What you waitin' for!" he told her as he untied the laces around his legs. "C'mon!"

He was like a boy at Christmas being all excited. Dayna easily had her clothes off before he did as she didn't have to deal with the boots or the ties that he did. Once he lowered his pants she saw exactly how excited he was and she was looking forward to a long night of loving from him.

He didn't disappoint her at all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

They both decided not to say anything to anyone just yet about Dayna's pregnancy. By Dayna's rough calculations she was about two months along. She used some paper she had to come up with a basic calendar for them to keep track of the pregnancy, since knowing when her due date was approaching was important.

When he could, Daryl stayed with her in the mornings as that was when the morning sickness was the worst. He would sit with her and rub her back as she clung to the toilet. Once she got over this hump, her stomach would remain a little bit unsettled, but she was usually fine for the rest of the day, but not always. So far they were able to hide it from everyone. Dayna wanted to get through her first trimester and then they would break the news.

It was just a week away from the big announcement, when Dayna had been feeling particularly rundown one day at the clinic. She had thrown up twice that day while at work and she knew she was looking pretty pale. She was doing her best to stay out of Denise's way, because she was sure to ask questions.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen. Dayna was hiding out in the supply closet putting together a list of needed items for when the next run was going out and she turned around and saw Denise leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest waiting for her.

"So…you going to tell me what's going on? You think because I'm a psychiatrist that I'm not going to notice all the times you run to the bathroom." Denise saw Dayna look down at the floor. "Are you pregnant and does Daryl know?"

"Yes, I am and of course he knows. We just didn't want to tell anyone until I'm past the first trimester. Another week or so and I'm there. I'm sorry, Denise. I should have told you, but we were just keeping it between us for now." Dayna let Denise see the smile on her face.

"Was it planned?"

"No it wasn't, but the condom broke so it wasn't a complete surprise. But we are good with it. Daryl's had time to get used to the fact that he's going to be a father. He's surprisingly excited about it," Dayna admitted. While she knew he was still worried about her giving birth and keeping them safe, Dayna could see a sparkle in his eyes that he never had before when he talked about the baby. He had taken to resting his head gently on her stomach many evenings' while they relaxed in their room and keeping his hand there at night. This was a whole new side of him that she had never imagined.

Denise chuckled, "I'm not sure I've seen Daryl excited about anything. Angry, I've seen, but for the most part, he's just well…Daryl."

"I know exactly what you mean, Denise. This is a new side I'm seeing of him and he's so damn cute," Dayna laughed. It actually felt good to talk to someone about it. She couldn't wait to share the news with everyone.

"Don't take this wrong, but cute is not a word I would normally associate with Daryl," Denise teased.

"That's because cute to you is Tara, not my big bad Daryl." Just as she finished saying that a wave of nausea came over her and she clamped a hand over her mouth. Denise moved out of the doorway as Dayna ran for the bathroom.

She stayed in there for a while, but was able to hold back and not throw up for the fifth or was it sixth time today. Denise was waiting for her when she came out. "It's quiet, go home and take a nap. The baby is kicking your butt today."

"Thanks, Denise. I'm praying once I hit the second trimester this all stops. I remember my mom telling me it did with her, but today is definitely a hard day, so I'm going to take you up on it." Dayna gathered her bag that she always brought with her and turned to Denise. "Thanks again."

"It's not like we have to punch a time clock anything. I guess it's time to read up on childbirth," Denise told her with a weak smile. This was certainly not an area that she knew much about. Medical school and her residency were a long time ago. Just another thing for her to relearn and worry about as no one realized how over her head she was with all of this.

Dayna went to open the door and Denise called out to her. "Dayna…congratulations."

"Thanks, Denise. And don't worry, we'll be doing this together," she told her and headed home. Dayna had worked with Denise long enough to know that she would worry about delivering the baby. Even though Dayna would be the patient, her nursing experience would be vital for a safe delivery.

Dayna walked slowly back to the house and made it as far as the front walk when she lost as little as she had in her stomach in the bushes. She quickly looked around to see if anyone saw her, but she didn't see anyone around. Dayna missed the fact that Carol was looking out the front door and saw what happened. Her bedroom was next to theirs with the bathrooms butting up next to each other. Carol heard Dayna throwing up most mornings and had suspected for a while that she was pregnant.

Carol quickly moved into the living room so Dayna didn't see her immediately when she came in. Just as Dayna thought she was going to make it upstairs without seeing anyone she heard Carol's voice. "You're pregnant aren't you?"

Dayna turned and looked at Carol and nodded. "Why haven't you said anything?" Carol wondered.

"Because we wanted to wait until the first trimester was over, which is another week or two, but the morning sickness is getting worse instead of better, so I'm having a hard time hiding it." Dayna sat down on the couch and Carol joined her. "Please don't say anything to anyone. Daryl and I want to tell them all together."

"How is he handling this?"

Dayna gave Carol a big smile,"Surprisingly well. He's still nervous about me giving birth and keeping us safe, but otherwise, it's a bit scary how happy he is. Carol, he lays his head on my stomach and talks to it. Is that not adorable?"

Carol blinked back a tear that threatened. Daryl was like a brother to her and that he was doing something so out of the norm for him, but natural for another man made her so happy. She knew that he was damaged from his childhood, but his relationship with Dayna had changed him for the better. Now having a baby is going to affect him in ways he never expected. "It is and that's just not Daryl, which shows how good this is for him. Last week I gave him a cookie I had made and he thanked me and gave me a hug, which is so out of character for him. I could see that he was happy and I know my cookies are good, but not that good. Now it all makes complete sense."

"I just wish I could get him not to worry about me. Women in my family have always had easy births."

Carol put a hand on Dayna's knee, "He saw what Rick went through when his wife, Lori was pregnant and she died in childbirth. I'm not sure Daryl would survive losing you, so expect him to worry."

"I know, but…" Carol saw Dayna's face get pale and knew she was trying not to throw up.

"Go!" Carol told and Dayna bolted up the stairs.

When Daryl entered into the bedroom a couple hours later he found Dayna sound asleep on the bed. He walked over to her and looked down at the woman carrying his child. After all these months, he still didn't understand how she wanted to be with him. He was nothing special and she was so smart and so damn pretty, that she should be with someone better than him…but she didn't want that. She wanted him.

Why she put up with him, he didn't know. He was the reason they broke up those weeks back and they were both completely miserable the entire time. Daryl remembered when they finally got back together and that put a big smile on his face. That next day the make-up sex was off the charts. That was pretty fucking awesome.

But they never should have broken up in the first place and Daryl completely blamed that on himself, even though it was Dayna that walked out. He didn't know how to tell her what he was having a problem with and it all ballooned into a great big mess. Hell, he had no idea what he was doing.

A guy his age should know about relationship shit and he was lucky that Dayna put up with him. He was so clueless, but it was a good thing he was a fast learner as they had a lot happening now in their lives. He was going to be a father. That was something he never thought that would happen to him. He wasn't sure he ever wanted a kid, until now.

He never had any plans to get married. Dixon men had no business getting married. Every male in his family either had a horrible marriage or was divorced. Happy marriages didn't exist for Dixons. Daryl saw what his parents when through and that wasn't for him. They were stuck together in a marriage full of hate and abuse, with him and Merle the ones that suffered the most. Well, technically his mom did as his old man drove her to drinking and the house fire that killed her proved drinking and smoking didn't mix well.

But he and Dayna were different. He actually loved her and she loved his redneck ass right back. He also knew that no matter what happened with them, he would never feel again for another the way he felt for her. She was it for him. His heart loved once and that was Dayna.

She was sleeping on her back with her long hair spread out on the bed. Dayna looked so peaceful and so damn beautiful. He knew she was having a hard time with the morning sickness, so anytime she could rest was good for her and the baby.

Daryl sat down on a chair in the room and removed his boots. He was going to leave them right there, but them he remembered he needed to not be such a slob. He moved them together over the by the door, proud of himself that he was remembering to do stuff like this.

Then he walked over to the bed and stretched out next to the woman that stole his heart. She must have unconsciously sensed him next to her as after a few minutes she rolled over onto her side and curled up against him. Daryl wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes. He let himself fall lightly asleep.

When Dayna woke up, Daryl did the same. "Hey, you're back," she murmured to him.

"Bout an hour or so ago. Thought I'd keep you company," he told her dropping a kiss on her nose.

"Waking up to you is always a good thing."

"How are you feeling?" Daryl asked her. She still looked a bit pale to him.

"The baby's kicking my butt today. It's been a bad day for the morning sickness, in fact, it's been an all-day running to the bathroom type of day. And ah…we've been busted today…twice in fact." Dayna was glad that Denise knew. As limited as her skills were being a doctor, she was still one.

"By who?" Daryl asked.

"First Denise. I was running to the bathroom too much today. The guess who the second one was?"

Daryl didn't even need a second to think, "Carol?

Dayna laughed, "Exactly. Can't put anything over on her that's for sure. Plus with her room on the other side of ours, she heard me in the mornings. So I was thinking, instead of waiting another week or so, maybe we should just tell everyone. What do you think, Dad?" She watched Daryl's response to her calling him Dad.

The most beautiful smile came across his face and it made Dayna feel all soft and squishy. Daryl never smiled much so when he did, it was a big deal to her. This was a completely different type of smile. It was true happiness behind it. He was going to be such a good father to their child.

"Yeah, we should probably tell everyone about him," Daryl agreed.

Dayna sat up on her elbow with a quizzical look. "Him? You think it's a boy?"

"Dixon's only make boys. Never heard a girl born to the family," he told her.

"That's interesting," she said settling back next to him. "It will be interesting to see if that holds out. Girls run in my family."

"You okay to get up? It's dinnertime and we may catch most of the group downstairs," he suggested.

"I'm feeling much better. Let's go break the news." Daryl kissed her before they got up. He could kiss her all day, but they had to go find everyone. He'd get back to the kissing later.

There were surprisingly a lot of their friends eating dinner when Daryl and Dayna made their way downstairs. Dayna caught Carol's eye and she gave her an innocent smile. Sometimes Carol's uncanny ability to anticipate what was going on made Dayna just shake her head in wonder. Without a doubt, all these people were here because Carol knew they were going to tell them tonight about the baby. How she knew what they just decided a few minutes ago was just eerie.

They each filled a plate and joined the group in the living room. Dayna noticed how quiet Daryl was being and knew he was nervous about this. "Lighten up, babe. We got this," she whispered to him trying to reassure him.

Dayna had eaten as much as she felt she could safely get down, while Daryl had inhaled his food. She took his empty plate along with hers to the kitchen and on her way back she noticed that most everyone was pretty well done eating. It was now or never.

She stood next to Daryl and squeezed his shoulder. "Hey guys, can we talk to you for a minute." The multiple conversations lulled and all heads turned towards Dayna.

Daryl didn't know why he was so nervous about this. This was his family, his best friends who he would die to protect, yet telling them about the baby had him sweating bullets. What if they thought he'd suck at being a Dad? Rick was a great Dad and he wasn't the same man Rick was.

Dayna kept her hand on Daryl's shoulder, but she was surprised when he stood up next to her and put his arm around her waist. She flashed him a smile, before turning back to the sea of eyes staring at them.

"What's up?" asked Rick.

"Daryl and I are going to have a baby." The room was quiet for a moment then everyone started to cheer. Sasha was the first to jump up and hug Dayna. Then it was a mass of hugs and congratulations and even a few tears. "I know everyone is going to ask, so to get it out in the open…no, we weren't surprised and blindsided by this or careless. A condom broke, but we have gotten used to the idea and we're happy. Right, Daryl."

"Hell yeah," Daryl replied. Then he turned to Rick, "You gotta give me advice on this kid stuff. I'm fuckin' clueless, bro."

"Lesson number one. Watch the language," Rick laughed.

"I'm fuckin' doomed already." Everyone burst out laughing. Between Daryl and Abraham keeping curse words out of their vocabulary were nearly impossible.

"When are you due?" Maggie asked.

"In a little over six months. We were going to wait another week or two to say anything, but my morning sickness is pretty much happening all day and I didn't think we could keep it quiet any longer. I've already been found out by a few so we knew we had to tell y'all." Dayna rested her head on Daryl's shoulder and he gave her a little squeeze.

"Glenn, on runs can you keep an eye out for anything baby? Clothes, diapers, formula, bottles anything at all. It's never too soon to start looking," Dayna asked thinking ahead.

"No problem, Dayna. I'll spread the word to everyone," Glenn told her.

"Thanks. And on that note, I'm heading up. The baby is kicking my butt today." Dayna turned to Daryl, "You coming up?"

"Let me get a smoke in first and I'll be up." Daryl pressed a kiss to the side of her head and watched Dayna head towards the stairs.

He then quietly snuck outside and sat on the porch railing lighting up the cigarette he was in desperate need of. Daryl took a deep inhale and then slowly exhaled as he felt the nicotine start to relax him. Not much ever made Daryl nervous, but telling everyone about the baby certainly did. After a few drags, he was feeling noticeably calmer. It was getting harder and harder to find cigarettes these days, so maybe he'd have to think about giving them up soon. He certainly didn't want to smoke around the baby.

Daryl heard the door open and looked over and saw Rick walking out to join him. They looked at each other for a second before the corner of Rick's mouth lifted in a smirk and he just shook his head.

"You ready for what's ahead?" Rick asked.

"Hell, no," Daryl told him. He was still adjusting to the fact that he was going to be a father.

Rick put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You'll be fine, bro. You've settled down since you've been with Dayna, but you'll find that now that how you think about everything changes. Everything you will do will be for the family and not just you anymore. You're good with Judith and Carl, so I know you'll be a good dad."

Daryl heard Rick chuckle and turned to look at him. "What? One minute you said I'd be good, then you're laughing. What the fuck?" Was Rick messing with him?

"Easy, man. I was just thinking back to the early days and how you were then and how you are now. You're still you, but the anger and that huge chip you carried around are long gone. There's no one I'd rather have protecting my back than you." The guy that pulled a knife on Rick within minutes of meeting him had vanished ages ago.

"Same here, man." Daryl appreciated everything that Rick had to say. He just wasn't a guy that could easily say something like that. He took another drag from his cigarette.

"Dayna's good for you, like Michonne is for me."

Daryl didn't say anything for a few minutes. "I pick up fuckin' a stranger who started giving me lip because of that damn herd and look what happened to me." Daryl surprised himself when he said, "I fuckin' fell in love for the first time in my sorry life, now I'm gonna be some kid's dad. I can't screw this up."

Rick didn't say anything for a minute. It was definitely unusual for Daryl to open up that way as small as it was. He didn't know many of the details of Daryl's life before the turn, but he did know it wasn't good. "Listen, you and Dayna can do this. It's a learn as you go type of thing. But, you're a good man and put everyone ahead of yourself and that's what you do with a kid. They have to come first and you do what's best for them whether they know it or not. You can do this, Daryl."

"My old man was a son of a bitch who talked with his fists my whole life until I took off with Merle. Never even finished school. That's not who I'm gonna be, but if I got questions you gonna be around?" Daryl looked up from the ground he had been staring at to Rick.

"Yeah. You need anything, just come to me. Family sticks together."

Why couldn't he have had Rick as his blood brother? Growing up with him would have made his life so much easier than it was with Merle. As bad it as it started out to be with this group, they were the best thing that ever happened to Daryl. They saved him in more ways than one.

"Thanks, man," Daryl told him. He flicked his cigarette butt over the edge and stood up. "Better go check on Dayna and see if she kept dinner down." Daryl headed to the front door and hand his hand on the doorknob when he heard Rick say, "Daryl."

He turned and looked at Rick. "You can do this, man. I know you can." With a nod of his acknowledging, his friend's words Daryl headed inside to see how the mother of his child was feeling. He certainly had more confidence in himself now than he did earlier. Talking to Rick helped him and while he was still scared about Dayna giving birth, he knew he'd do whatever it took for his kid...his son. No matter what Dayna said, Dixon's only had boys and he was positive they were having a boy. A son he could teach about tracking and hunting. That sounded really good to him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

After a week of really bad all day morning sickness, Dayna was doing so much better as it suddenly disappeared. Her flat stomach had a small rounded curve to it that Daryl touched whenever he could. It surprised Dayna how much he caressed her now in public from a simple hand hold to having his arms wrapped around her from behind. This was an all-new Daryl and Dayna was loving it.

Little amounts baby items were slowly coming in as the teams out on runs knew to keep an eye out for anything at all. Dayna was about six months along when Glenn and Eugene showed up with a crib filled with a ton of baby supplies. Glenn explained the house they scavenged had a room set up for a baby that barely looked used, so they threw everything into the crib and took as much as they could. Dayna was ecstatic.

It was a few weeks later when Daryl went to visit Dayna one day at the infirmary and Denise approached him. "Can I talk to you a minute?" she asked.

"Yeah, what?"

"After I got out of D.C., I was driving around not know where to go after all this mess we live in started. I remembered seeing this store, Edison's Apothecary and Boutique. It was this little gift shop in a strip mall, but if it is really an apothecary they have drugs," Denise told him.

Daryl turned at the sound of the door opening and Rosita walked in. "Good, I'm glad you here. I was just telling Daryl about Edison's."

"How do you know this place is still there?" he asked.

Denise smiled awkwardly, "It isn't that far. I just want to check it. You and Rosita aren't pulling shifts or out doing runs, so I thought I could go."

"We'll go," Daryl said interrupting her.

"I want to go," Denise told him. "I just want to help."

Daryl looked over at Rosita and then back to Denise. "How much time you spend out there?"

"None," she answered honestly.

"Forget it," Daryl replied bluntly. He did not have a good feeling about this.

Denise knew it was going to be a hard sell to him to let her go. "I can ID the meds. I know how to use a machete and I've seen roamers up close. I'm ready." She knew she needed to sound confident or he wouldn't let her go. She had to go.

Again Daryl turned to look at Rosita, "You good with this?"

"No." Rosita had been the one training the Alexandrians, including Denise, but everything had been behind the safety of the walls. Denise had never killed a walker.

"I'll do it alone if I have to," Denise told them both.

"You'll die alone," Daryl told her. Her going alone wasn't an option. No way, could they afford to lose the only doctor they had.

Denise softened her approach," I'm asking you to make sure that I don't. I need to do this."

"I'm not babysitting her by myself," Rosita told Daryl.

Daryl growled low in his throat, he was going to let her come, but he didn't have to be happy about it. "Be ready in fifteen. Where's Dayna?"

"In the back room. Thank you guys. I have a good feeling about this," Denise told them. This was going to make her feel like she was actually contributing to the community for a change.

"Glad, you do as I sure as hell don't," Daryl mumbled as he went off to find Dayna.

Dayna had heard the voices in the outer room and easily recognized the deep gravelly voice of her Daryl. She knew he would come to find her eventually, so when the door opened she was expecting him. "Okay who pissed you off already?" she asked. He had his patented sneer on his face that he always wore when he was mad.

"Denise. I let her talk me into letting her come with Rosita and me on a run to this place she thinks had meds," he told her. "Know I'm gonna regret this."

"The apothecary place?" Dayna asked and Daryl nodded his head. "She's been talking about it. Go with your gut Daryl. I trust you, she should too."

Daryl pulled her into an embrace. Dayna's belly was getting larger every day as was her breasts. He loved all the changes she was going through carrying his baby, especially her bigger breasts. Yeah, he was a breast man for sure. "Maybe I'll see if Aaron wants to come too. Need another person for backup."

"Good idea. When are you going?"

"Just stopped to let you know we're going now. Just gotta grab my pack, crossbow, and my gun. We should be back by dark," he told her. He put his hand on her rounded stomach. "Don't overdue, 'kay?"

"I won't and you be careful. We love you," she whispered into his ear.

"Love you both too," he said quietly back to her. Anytime they went beyond the walls, their safety was instantly compromised. He would come back to her and the baby. Anything else was unacceptable.

Daryl pulled back and took her face in his strong hands. His lips descended onto her slowly and purposefully. First, it was just their lips touching, and then together they opened them for a more passionate kiss. It wasn't a toe-curling-let's-get-naked-as-soon-as-possible kiss, but one that showed their deep love for one another. It couldn't last long as people were waiting on him. Dayna pulled away first.

"The sooner you go, the sooner you'll get back," she told him with a smile. "So go."

"Yes, ma'am." He popped a quick kiss on her lips and headed out. Neither said goodbye. They never did, it was too final and he was coming back to her. He had to.

Daryl had convinced Aaron to join them, so the four of them made their way to the strip mall that Denise said held the apothecary. While the area wasn't dense with walkers, there was still more than Daryl liked. The entrance to the parking lot was blocked off, so they had to leave the car and finish on foot. Daryl was on point, with Aaron after him, and then Denise and Rosita had their backs.

A few walkers met their final deaths with bolts through their heads and a couple others went down as machetes and knives penetrated their brains. They pushed on to the store, but Daryl knew this felt wrong. It did from the very start. By the time they made it to the shop the parking lot was filling with too many of the dead.

"Naw. We ain't doing this. Not now," Daryl told them. "The car, now!" he shouted and he saw Rosita agree. "Run!"

Denise was confused for a moment. Why weren't they going into the store? They were right there. Why were they running away? Wasn't inside safer? Her inexperience had her hesitate when she should have taken off with the rest of them. It took Daryl only a moment too long realize that Denise didn't follow his order. "Damn it, run Denise!" he shouted as he took out another walker with his knife.

The hesitation by Denise separated her from the others by at least fifty feet. That was way too far for Daryl to get back to her fast enough as the walkers seemed like they were multiplying by the second. He could see that Denise was starting to panic as the walkers started to surround her. "Fight them, Denise!" he called out as he started to make headway towards her, but a terrifying scream a second later let him know he was too late. As he fought the walkers around him, he saw Denise go under as they dragged her down to the ground and tore her apart.

There was only one way left for him to go and that was back towards the car. He used every trick he could think of to fight them off all the while cursing himself for letting her come. She was too inexperienced and he knew that. It didn't feel right to him and he should have listened to the voice that told him not to go. Now Denise was dead and she was the only doctor they had left at Alexandria and he basically got her killed.

His situation wasn't looking any better either. A quick glance saw that Rosita and Aaron were almost at the car. He had to make it there. There was no way he was going to leave Dayna to raise their child alone. With that thought he fought harder and harder, pushing walkers away or taking them out.

"C'mon, Daryl!" Rosita shouted as she pulled her gun and started to take the walkers out around him. He started to climb over the cement jersey barrier that barricaded the parking lot when a rather large walker grabbed him. As Daryl wrestled with the dead, Aaron started to come to his aid as he forcefully pushed himself away from the hungry creature, but he lost his balance and fell over backwards off the barrier. The sound of his head hitting the concrete curb caused both Rosita and Aaron push towards him even faster.

The cement barrier was just enough to hold the walkers back until they could make it to Daryl's side. Aaron slung Daryl's crossbow over his back and he and Rosita each grabbed an arm. They dragged the unconscious man back to the car and pulled him inside. The three of them barely escaped the area before it was overrun. That they were able to make it back to the car while carrying Daryl was a simply a miracle. Aaron drove as Rosita stayed in the back with Daryl.

Her heart was beating a mile a minute. Why did it seem that every time she and Daryl went out, he ended up conscious? The sound of him hitting his head was horrible. This run was doomed from the start. She knew they should never have allowed Denise to come. Her death was senseless and now they were without a doctor. They had screwed up so badly.

The sight of a lifeless and pale Daryl shook Rosita worse than losing Denise. This was Daryl. She respected his ability and the way he always put himself in danger first. He was part of the crazy family they had formed these last few years. He had Dayna always treated her well and Dayna included her in everything after the break up with Abraham. It would kill Dayna to lose him, especially with the baby on the way.

" _Oh my God,_ " she thought. " _Who was going to deliver Dayna's baby now_?"

Aaron drove as fast as he dared trying to get them back to Alexandria. While he and Daryl didn't have much in common, they had formed a bond of friendship since they were considered outsiders to the people of Alexandria. They didn't understand Aaron's relationship with Eric and Daryl simply scared them all. Aaron had taken the time to get to know the surly loner and they had become friends. That's why their partnership to recruit new people to Alexandria worked. Now he wasn't sure, that his friend was even alive.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

It felt like it took forever to get back to the tall gates of their home. Aaron had the lights flashing as they approached so they could drive immediately through. Aaron caught Rosita's eye in the rear view mirror and he could tell they were both thinking the same thing. Telling everyone they had lost Denise was going to be a huge loss to the community, but now a pregnant Dayna had to try to save Daryl by herself.

Dayna heard a car screech to a stop in front of the infirmary. A chill went through her as she was flooded with a huge sense of déjà vu. " _Please don't let it be Daryl again_ ," she prayed as she hurried to the door. Dayna ran down to the car and saw that Aaron was standing outside the back passenger door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Daryl," Aaron replied. "He hit his head and been unconscious ever since."

" _Damn him_ ," Dayna said under her breath. She looked in the car and only saw Rosita in the back with him. "Where's Denise?" she asked dreading their answer.

"She didn't make it," Aaron replied solemnly.

Dayna felt her heart drop. Denise was not only her boss, but her friend and her loss to the community was tremendous. Plus, she was their only doctor.

Daryl knew this run felt wrong and Dayna silently cursed him for not following his gut. "Okay, we need to get him out of the car so I can assess him, but I can't do it. Aaron, run for help. Rick, Glenn anyone. We need at least two more people to get him in safely."

"Got it!" Aaron replied as he took off at a run to get help.

Dayna went around the other side of the car so she was at Daryl's head. She opened the door and reached placing her fingers on his carotid artery to check his pulse. It was there. Not as strong as she would like it to be, but it was there.

"Rosita, what the hell happened?"

The Hispanic beauty shook her head. "When we got there the parking lot was blocked off, but the walkers inside were doable. By the time we got close to the door, it was like they were appearing out of nowhere. Daryl ordered us back to the car and we would have made it, but Denise hesitated too long. Daryl tried to get back to her, but she was overrun. Damn, he and I should have listened to ourselves. Neither of us was comfortable with her coming."

She took a deep breath before continuing. "Once Denise was lost, Daryl pushed his way back towards the car. He was climbing over the cement barrier when this huge walker appeared out of nowhere. He grabbed Daryl's arm and when he pulled back to get away from it he kind of flew backwards and hit his head on the curb. I'm so sorry, Dayna."

"Apparently he isn't as hard headed as I thought he was," Dayna said trying to make a joke. If she didn't, she knew that she would fall apart and Daryl needed her too much to do that. Later, she would most likely lose it, but she couldn't afford to now.

Rosita chuckled a little, but they both turned their heads as they heard the sound of people running towards them. Aaron had brought, Rick, Carl, and Abraham to help. As carefully as they could, they got Daryl out of the car with Rosita supporting his head. They got him inside and placed him on the same bed he had recovered in from his gunshot wound.

Dayna took his vitals and his blood pressure was high…much higher than he normally ran. She had taken it enough after the gunshot to know what was normal for him. As the men stood off to the side, she had Rosita hold his head still as she palpated the back of his head and neck for injuries. His neck felt fine, but that didn't mean there still wasn't a fracture. She wished they had a cervical collar, but they didn't. Very slightly, Dayna had Rosita raise his head just enough for her to slip her hand underneath and feel his scalp.

Her hands had run through his hair so often she couldn't count, but this was different. She was feeling for the knot that would show her wear her hit it and she found it instantly. It was fairly substantial and it concerned her, but it wasn't bleeding at all. With all the experience she had a nurse, neurological injuries was not an area she knew a lot about. Without Denise, she was completely on her own.

"Well?" asked Rick. Once again the man that was like a brother to him was lying unconscious with what could be life threatening injuries.

"I'm…ah, not sure. Head injuries are not an area I have a lot of experience with. He had a huge knot where he hit his head and his BP is quite high. He could have pressure building up in his skull or a bleed or just a really bad concussion. I just don't know," Dayna told Rick and as calm as she as she tried to be, the tears started to roll down her cheeks anyway. She swayed a bit and both Rick and Rosita grabbed her. Abraham moved a chair behind Dayna and she sat down.

Rick crouched down in front of her. "I know this is tough, but he needs you. You're all we got to help him now. What can we do to help?"

"Nothing right now," she told him. "We have to wait and see what happens. That's all we can do is wait to see if his condition changes or he wakes up. I would like to stabilize his head, so I need two sand bags or pillowcases with sand would do too."

"Okay, we'll get those for you," Rick said. He hung his head. He hated feeling powerless. " _Damn_ ," he said under his breath before he stood up and looked at Rosita.

"I'm not going anywhere," she told him.

Rick nodded his agreement and then turned to Aaron. "Let's go out front and tell me what the hell happened." Aaron nodded his head the men all left the room.

Dayna's sad eyes met Rosita's. "Could you give me a few minutes alone with him?"

"Of course. I'll be right outside and Dayna…I'm really sorry." Rosita leaned over and gave her a tight hug, before leaving the room.

Dayna moved her chair closer to Daryl. She took his limp hand in hers and brought it up to her cheek. "You have to stop doing this, Daryl," she told him. "This is the third time I've had to take care of you and this time you've gone beyond my skills. Please wake up, sweetheart. The baby and I need you." Dayna felt the tears start to flow down her cheeks. "You can't leave me, babe. You can't."

She held onto his hand as she tried to rest her head on the bed next to him, but the baby bump was in the way. Dayna wanted to gather Daryl in her arms, but she was afraid to move him. All she could do was sit in the chair holding onto his hand while letting the tears fall. He couldn't die on her, she loved him too much to allow that to happen. She hoped he was stubborn enough to fight it. He had to be.

Daryl didn't wake up for two long daysE couldn't die on her

. Dayna remained constantly at his bedside, and never would have left, but Carol and Rosita would force her home to get some sleep. Carol reminded her that she had to think about the baby and just not herself.

His vitals remained fairly steady, but it was his blood pressure that rose that first night that had Dayna quite concerned. She checked his Babinski reflex on his feet and that was normal to her immense relief. That indicated there wasn't any spinal cord damage, but she still didn't remove the sandbags that kept his head still. He wasn't out of that danger yet.

Dayna suspected he had some swelling going on inside his skull that was totally beyond her level of expertise. It may have even been beyond Denise's range, but they would never know.

Towards the end of second day, Dayna was sitting next to his bed staring off at nothing, when she heard footsteps walk into the room. She turned and saw Tara standing there. In her grief and concern about Daryl, she had completely forgotten about Tara…Denise's partner and her friend. They weren't as close as she was with Maggie or Rosita, but they were still friends. She got up from the chair and met Tara halfway. They cried in each other's arms. They each had cared about Denise and her loss was devastating to them both.

"I'm so sorry, Tara," Dayna sniffled once she stopped crying. The two women pulled away and wiped their eyes with their hands. "I'm going to miss her so much. I should have gone to you, but…but with Daryl…I just didn't want to leave him."

Tara led them both over to the chairs next to Daryl and encouraged Dayna to sit down. "I understand. You belong here with him. It's okay, Dayna." They sat together with only the sound of Daryl's breathing filling the room. Dayna took his hand in hers again.

"She didn't tell me she was going to do this," Tara said solemnly. "I would have told her she wasn't ready."

"Daryl wasn't keen on letting her go, but she was adamant that she would go anyway. I know he'll blame himself when he wakes up."

"It's not his fault or Rosita's fault or even Aaron's. Bad shit just happens." Tara rested her head on Dayna's shoulder for a moment. "He is going to be okay, right?"

Dayna knew that Daryl's survivor family all loved him and only wanted the best for him, but she was getting tired of telling them she didn't know what if he was going to be okay. "I honestly don't know, Tara. Neuro is not my area, so I just monitor him and keep praying. I talk to him when I can, hoping he can hear me, but that's all I can do."

"Do you mind if I sit here is a little while with you? Besides the fact that this is our Daryl, they told me he tried his best to save Denise and I just wanted to sit by him for a bit," Tara asked.

"Of course you can and in fact the baby's been pressing on my bladder for a while now, so knowing that you'll be with him I feel comfortable leaving for a few minutes."

Tara cocked her head, "How long have you been here today?"

Before Dayna, could respond a voice from the doorway said, "Too damn long."

They both turned to see Rick and Carol standing in the doorway. "Carol's here to relieve you, Dayna. You're not doing yourself or the baby any good sitting here non-stop. Go for a walk, take a nap, even get something to eat, but you need to get out of here for just a little while."

"I'll stay with him and get you if anything changes," Carol promised her.

"Tara wants to sit by him too," Dayna replied. "Okay?"

"Perfect," Carol told her with a smile. Daryl was her best friend being able to spend time with him was important to Carol.

Dayna went to release Daryl's hand when she felt him tighten his grip on hers. Her eyes widened in surprise and she quickly turned to him, scooting to the edge of the chair. "Daryl…baby…it's me Dayna. Squeeze my hand again, okay? Come back to us…please come back to us."

Rick and Carol looked at each other confused. "Dayna, what's going on?" Rick asked.

Dayna quickly turned to Rick, "I was holding onto his hand and when I went to release it to get up, he gripped me stronger. He won't let it go." She turned back to Daryl. "Babe, squeeze my hand if you can hear me. You can do it...c'mon Daryl squeeze my hand."

They all waited in silence for him to respond and it only took moments. "He did! He squeezed my hand!" Dayna cried out. "Okay, now open your eyes for me. Try Daryl, we're all here for you. Rick's here with Carol and Tara." But nothing happened. Dayna tried one more time. "C'mon Daryl, your daughter wants her daddy to open his eyes," she told him placing the back of his hand that still gripped hers on her belly.

"It's a boy," he finally mumbled weakly. "Dixon's only have boys."

Dayna started to cry and everyone else cheered. Daryl was awake.

"I want to see those blue eyes of yours, babe. Can you open them for me, please," she asked again. Relief flowed throughout her whole body. " _Thank god, thank god, thank god_!" she said to herself.

Everyone watched as his eyes slowly fluttered open. "Welcome back," Dayna said to him with a huge smile.

Daryl's felt like he was coming out of a weird thick fog. His limbs felt like they were weighted down and his head was stuck so he could barely move it while being incredibly fuzzy. That didn't even include the major headache he had that was pounding away. This was worse than any hangover he ever had. He tried to turn his head at Dayna's voice. Where the hell was she? In fact where the hell was anything?

"Dayna?" he said his voice shaky. "Where are you?"

"Right here, Babe. You're looking at me," she told him. What was going on she wondered?

How could he be looking at her when everything was pitch black? His heart started to race as he realized it was him. He couldn't see anything at all. "I don't see a fuckin' thing! Where is everything?" he shouted and started to flail around in the bed. The sandbags next to his head still didn't allow him to move it, so he started to panic.

Rick ran over to help hold him down. "Easy, Daryl. Easy. We're here for you." When Daryl stopped struggling, Rick looked over at Dayna. His eyes clearly said to her 'What's going on?'

Dayna knew what was happening, but she needed to check something first. "Daryl…babe, let go of my hand for a second. I need to get something to check your eyes, okay?" His only response was to drop her hand and close his eyes at the same time. He tried to turn his head away from her voice.

Dayna tried to stay calm as she went to the drawer where they kept the penlight they used to check pupils with. She could feel her palms sweating as she headed back to his bedside and wiped them on her pants so he wouldn't feel her nerves. Dayna saw Carol was nervously chewing on her thumbnail as she and Tara stood at the foot of his bed.

"Okay, this is what I need you to do, Daryl. Open your eyes and look straight ahead." Dayna waited a minute, but he never opened his eyes. "Daryl, open your damn eyes." She knew he was awake, so he was just not cooperating.

Finally, he opened them. Dayna held his eyelids open as she flashed the light slowly across each eye. The pupils reacted which was a good sign, but he didn't flinch or squint with the bright light. "Did you see anything at all when I used the flashlight?"

His answer was so quiet that Dayna barely heard it. "No," was all he said.

Daryl was blind. Whether it was permanent or temporary, Dayna had no idea, but for now, he was totally blind.

* * *

A/N- So how does everyone think this is going? Did this catch you by surprise? Thanks to my two reviewers/commenters Miss October and WalkingAddiction. Would love to know what everyone has to say. See you Sunday!

Walker Witch (Lori)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Once Dayna deemed that Daryl most likely didn't have any type of neck or spinal injury, she removed the sandbags next to his head. Since he told her he couldn't see anything, he had not spoken another word. He just lay on his side facing away from her not saying a single thing. Anytime she tried to talk to him he just ignored her. He ignored everyone.

Day after day went by and no one could get through to him. He barely ate any of the food that Carol brought him. Dayna was at a loss on what to do. There was no reason for them to keep staying at the infirmary anymore, so it was time to move him home.

Rosita had taken over the easy medical issues that came in, so Dayna could stay with Daryl. The only problem was that he didn't want her there. He didn't say it, but everything he did turned him away from her.

"Daryl, will you please turn over towards me." He didn't move. "Daryl, it's time to go home. There's no reason to stay here anymore. Let's go back to our room."

This was the day he had been dreading. Ever since he realized that he couldn't see he had fallen into a deep depression. Who was he now? He couldn't be the guy who was first through the door any longer. Hell, he'd walk straight into the door now. How could Rick count on him to have his back, when he couldn't even take care of himself anymore? They had to fight for their lives practically every day and he couldn't do that. How the hell was he going to protect Dayna and the baby? That was his responsibility and now he was worthless. Just like he was always told he was, but this time it was actually true.

He didn't want to face his friends and especially Dayna. He wasn't a man anymore. How was he to get around when he couldn't see a fucking thing? He couldn't hunt or track or do anything but sit on his ass. He was nothing but a burden to them all. It wasn't his fault, but he was ashamed of what he was now. That's one of the reasons why he wouldn't talk to anyone.

The other was Denise. He knew she shouldn't have gone with them. He let her force his hand and he went against his gut. Now she was dead and it was his fault.

Daryl figured it his payback for getting Denise killed. She wasn't ready and now she was dead. He might as well be too for all the good he was worth now. They lost their only doctor and that left just Dayna to handle the injuries and illness. " _Oh fuck_ ," he thought. " _Who was going to deliver the baby now_?"

His world kept getting worse and worse.

Now, Dayna wanted him to go back to their room and he didn't want to move. He'd have to hang onto her like a fucking little kid as they walked there and he knew that people would look at him and pity him. He didn't want their pity or their encouraging words, he just wanted his damn eyesight back.

Dayna kept staring down at Daryl as he ignored her again. She knew it wasn't going to be easy living with him, but she loved him and she was not going to let him pull away any further. There was a decent chance that the blindness wasn't permanent, but they were going to have to wait and see if it came back.

She sat down on the bed next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He flinched slightly at her touch. "Daryl, I know this is upsetting for you and I'm here to help you any way I can…"

Before she could finish he blurted out, "Get me my damn eyesight back then."

"Baby, I would if I could and we don't know that this is permanent. You're pupils still react to light, so that's a good sign. I'm really hoping that the blow you took to the head caused swelling to press on the optic nerves and that just needs time to go down. You didn't injure your eyes at all, so there isn't any reason for this to have happened. It just may need a little time. Okay?" She had tried to tell him this before, but she knew he hadn't been paying any attention to her. She had seen many patients fall into a depression after they had been given bad news and he was acting the same way. All she could do was continue to try to get through to him.

Dayna sat on the bed for a while watching the man she loved with every ounce of her being just staring off at the blank wall that was near his bed. Just when she was trying to come up with another way to get through to him, he rolled onto his back for the first time in days. Other to get out of bed to be brought to the bathroom, he had laid on his side away from her and away from everyone.

"You think this could be temporary? Truth Dayna. I don't want you lying to me to make me feel good."

Dayna rolled her eyes glad for once that he couldn't see that. "When have I ever lied to you? Don't insult me by even saying that. You should know me by now Daryl Dixon that's not how I operate," she told him heatedly. She didn't miss the tiny curving up of one corner of his mouth. "No, I'm not certain that you will get your vision back. I know you hit your head hard, but it wasn't an injury to the nerves or your eyes themselves. So it being temporary only makes sense."

"You really think so?" he asked. The hope in his voice was clearly evident.

"I do," she told him giving his shoulder a squeeze. "Can we go home now?"

Then he said the word she was waiting to hear, "Yes."

Dayna got up off the bed so Daryl could swing his legs around without kicking her. He sat on the side with his feet on the ground for a minute. It was like the baby knew they were going home, because he started to kick her. She sat down next to Daryl and grabbed his hand. "Feel this," she told him as she placed it on her rounded belly where the baby was the most active.

She watched his face break out into a small smile as he felt his child move under his hand. "That never gets old," he told her. It had been almost a week since he had felt the baby.

Dayna rested her head on his shoulder. "We're in this together, Daryl. No matter what happens, we're in this together. I'm not going anywhere and I won't let you go. Okay?"

"Okay," was all he could get out. He didn't deserve someone as good and loyal as she was, but he knew she was right. They were in this together. He had never had anyone he could count on like he could Dayna and he was still getting used to that. The only person he ever could have fully counted on was himself before the world went to shit and for a long time after too. Sure he had Rick, Carol, and everyone, but he didn't come first with any of them, with Dayna he did and that felt damned good.

Dayna gave him his boots to put on and handed him his pack that had a few clothing items in it. They both stood up and she waited for him to get his balance. "If you grab my elbow, I promise I will let you know when we are doorways, curbs, stairs, anything like that. Okay? Just like the trips to the bathroom."

"Okay," he said reaching his left hand for her arm. He didn't anticipate that she had turned to make sure they hadn't left anything on the bed and instead he felt something soft and round instead.

Dayna burst out laughing. "Babe, that's definitely not my elbow." She loved the big smile that came across Daryl's face. He never did that often enough to suit her. "Guess I chose the wrong time to check the bed to make sure we had everything. "

"You won't find me complainin'," he laughed as he continued to squeeze her breast. "They're so much bigger now."

"Yes, they are and you can play with them all you want once we get home, so let's get out of here." Dayna took his hand that was still on her breast and moved it to her elbow. "Ready?"

"Ready," he told her, but he wasn't. He was scared to death to leave the room, but he was doing it for her. When they got outside at first he loved the feel of the sun on his face, he always missed being outdoors. Then the vast openness he felt made his palms sweat and his breathing rate increased as he tried not to panic.

"Take a deep breath," she told him quietly. "You're doing great. Maybe another hundred feet before we come to the curb to cross the street. Then it's just two houses before we are home." She could feel the tension in him relax just a bit. She had no idea how he was feeling being thrown into this world of complete darkness. Her heart went out to him.

They crossed the street and made it to the front porch steps without any problems. "If you put your right hand out and to the side you should feel the hand rail for the stairs. We have ten steps to go up to get to the porch."

Daryl reached out and first felt just air, but then his hand settled on the railing. It was the first secure item he had touched since leaving the infirmary. "I'm ready," he told her. They climbed the steps with him slightly stumbling only once.

"Okay, now if you take one step sideways towards me the front door into the living room is about six feet directly in front of you. If we do it slowly I can count the steps." She heard him growl low in his throat. "I want you to be able to get along in the house on your own so you're gonna have to put up with me doing this…unless you'd rather walk into walls."

He knew he shouldn't be taking his frustration out on her, but he hated that he had to be babied this way. "Let's go."

After about four steps, Dayna had them stop. "Reach out ahead and you should feel the door."

Daryl put his hand out ahead of him and felt the door. He knew he had to be as independent as he could, so without any prompting, he searched for the door handle to let them in. Dayna watched him open the door and walk inside the house without any help from her. She was so proud of him.

"Now I need help." He told her. He hated to admit that, but again he felt lost in a large room.

"Visualize the room in your head. You've been in here hundreds of times. For now, we just need to get to the stairs, but you will need to know this setup." Dayna was surprised that he wasn't fighting her or getting frustrated. She could see him trying to remember where everything was. "We can use landmarks in the room to get you safely to the stairs."

They worked together as a team figuring out the best way for him to get from one side of the room to the other. It was a learning process, but Daryl made it to bottom of the staircase with just a few small mishaps. He was frustrated and tired, but tried not to let it show. Plus, the small headache he had earlier was getting worse.

Daryl went up the stairs without any help from Dayna, except her letting him know when he reached the top. That was twenty steps. He knew their room was the first door on the right, so he felt around until he found the door, then the knob.

By the time he made it inside the room he was exhausted. He was in really good shape so he knew physically his injury only took a little bit out of him, emotionally and mentally this was completely draining. All he wanted to do was lie down on the bed and close his eyes. That sounded even stupid to him. What difference did it make if his eyes were open or closed? He still couldn't see shit.

Dayna saw him hesitate when he entered the room. This should be easy for him to navigate. "Where do you want to go? The bed? The chair?"

"I'll fuckin' figure it out on my own," he growled at her.

"Well, there's the cranky Daryl I was expecting. I know this sucks and I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy, more or less the stubborn man I love, but I'm only trying to help you. Just remember that," she told him. Her back was killing her from the slow walk and him leaning on her on the way over, so she wasn't in the best mood either. "Then you do what you want, but I'm going to rest my back on the bed. It would be nice if you joined me. I've missed you."

He hated when he was a dick to her, but anyone in his shoes was bound to be a pain in the ass and he did excel at that. "Missed you too. Can you explain what's around me? Me acting like an ass has got me confused on what's where."

Dayna smiled to herself. That was as close to an apology as she was going to get and that was just fine. "Sure. You know the setup of the room. Nothing will move and since I never leave my clothes around, you won't have to worry about tripping on them." She saw the corner of his mouth lift up in a small smile.

"Hey, I've been good with that shit and you know it," he laughed.

"Yes, and it's been much appreciated," she admitted to him. A light kiss on his cheek had him putting his arm around her and pulling her in tight. They stayed that way for a minute. The hug spoke volumes even though it was something they had done many, many times. It spoke of their love for each other and the unspoken commitment they had. It also reminded him that no matter what, he could count on her. And he needed that reinforcement right now.

"Okay, let's get you headed to the bed," Dayna said as she pulled out of the hug. The smile on his face told her exactly what he was thinking about. "You have a one track mind, Dixon." The smile only got bigger. It was good that he was being playful. That didn't happen often.

"Well if that's what you want then visualize the room. I'll be on the bed and you'll need to get there to get this." Dayna took his hand and placed it in her breast. That was plenty of incentive for him to find her.

"I'll find you, don't worry about that," he told her. The desire for her was clearly evident in his deep raspy voice. Dayna loved that low tone he had.

Without a word, she stepped away from him and made herself comfortable on the bed. It was up to him to make his way over to her. She had complete faith that he would. Not only did he have a good reason, but he was Daryl Dixon and nothing would keep him down for long.

* * *

.

 **A/N - Totally unexpected that Daryl lost his vision. I don't like being predictable. :)**

EastDenise - Glad that I surprised. You've read everything I've written (a few times) and I love it that you were not expecting it. Daryl may be in for a rough ride.

Miss October - You're another regular of mine and everyone was expecting memory loss. Not me. I had to do something different and keep you guessing.

Walking Addiction - I love how you get to connected to my characters. We'll have to see if Daryl can find that happiness again.

ThePsychoBeauty - Glad to have you with us. I love my Daryl and Dayna. You'll find that I regularly update on Sundays, Tuesdays and Thursdays.

Thank you to everyone else that is reading Blindsided!

Walker Witch (Lori)


	17. Chapter 17

Never in a million years did Daryl ever see himself in a situation like this. Dying…yeah, he had come close to that numerous times, but being blind? Never. It was terrifying not seeing where he was going and he was trying his best not to let Dayna know. He took a deep breath before taking his first step alone.

Before he did anything, Daryl knew he had to get his bearings in the room. He needed a place of reference to start, so he took a few steps back and with his hand reaching out behind him he found the door. Mentally he placed each piece of furniture in an arrangement in his head, he might need to know how many steps he needed to get from one piece to the next, but at least he had a floor plan to start with.

He reached out with his right hand and found the dresser he knew was there. There were two chairs in the corner with a little table in front. He knew that table had to go or he'd trip over it. The closet was to his left and the bathroom door was next to that. Straight ahead should be the bed. He thought it would be about six steps to get there, so he started slowly heading that way.

Dayna watched him with pride as she saw him try to figure out what was where and start to head towards her. He could have taken it easy as he knew the bed was straight ahead, but he did it the smart way. She held her breath as he got closer and closer and wanted to let him know when he got close, but she didn't. He had to do this on his own.

Daryl had taken five steps forwards and knew he should almost be there. He took a tentative sixth step and made that fine. He knew he had to be close to the bed, so instead of another step, he just put it his foot out to see if it hit anything and it did. He found the bed that was just another half step away. Daryl held out his hands as he inched closer to the bed and was able to find it instantly. The path was now permanently etched in his brain. It wasn't as bad as he thought. It was also a start, a slow one…but he did it on his own.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, mentally drained. Dayna laid her head on his back. She was so proud of him, but she knew that if she made a big deal about it, it would make him uncomfortable. This simple gesture said everything that he needed to know.

"Move over," he told her. "I'm gonna lay down and I don't want to hit you and the baby." Dayna scooted over while he got comfortable, then snuggled up against him.

"I love you," she told him.

"Love you too," he replied back with a kiss on her forehead. He had done that enough to know exactly how she fit next to him. "So…"

"So what?"

"Where's my reward?"

Dayna laughed. He had told her his sexual history a long time ago. Before the world turned upside down, he had sex occasionally when he either went after it or it came to him usually after a drunken night out. In the almost two years afterwards, he hadn't been with anyone but Dayna and it seemed he was trying to make up for lost time.

She took his right hand that was lying on his chest and brought it to her breast. What Daryl wasn't expected was to feel her skin. He thought he'd feel the cloth of her shirt, but she surprised him with her bare breast. "Have you been sitting there topless all this time?" he smirked as his hand got to know her in an all new way.

Daryl had to rely on touch for everything now. Her shape, her firmness and he found it was like discovering her all over again. "These are bigger. Yep, definitely bigger," he said his voice huskier than normal.

"Barely fit into my bra now," Dayna laughed. "Soon I won't and it's not like I can go out and get a new one."

"Figure sumthin' out cause I remember what you look like not wearing one and I ain't gonna have the guys staring at ya. You got the best tits of anyone and even if I can't see them staring at ya, I'll know it." With that statement, Daryl scooted himself so he could take her in his mouth. This he didn't need his vision for or to find her breast. He automatically knew where it would be as he had done this countless times before. Playing with her body and having sex he would have no trouble doing blind. It may be the only thing he had an easy time with, but he didn't need his eyes to be with Dayna. It felt as natural as breathing.

Dayna just moaned her approval as his mouth traveled all over her very sensitive breasts. While he teased her unmercifully with a combination of his mouth, lips, and teeth on one, his hand tried to possess the other. His hand used to be able to cover her firm creamy flesh, but that was no longer the case. The pregnancy had done wonders to increase their size and Daryl loved it.

They were firm and soft at the same time and Dayna was practically squirming under him. Soft little sounds were coming from her lips and just as his hand started to reach down to undo her pants, there was a knock at their door. "Fuck," he growled under his breath. "Tell them to go away," he whispered.

"Yes?" Dayna called out.

"Sorry to bother, but Rosita sent word that she needs you. A construction worker cut his arm pretty bad. Ahh….sorry," Carol called out.

Dayna closed her eyes briefly and let out a big sigh. "I'll be right there."

"Sorry guys!"

"I hate that she knew what we were doing in here," Dayna laughed. "How does she do that?"

Daryl rolled over on his back completely frustrated. "Your moans may have given it away."

"No way. I wasn't that loud…was I?"

Daryl turned his head to where he thought she was even though he couldn't see her. "Yeah, you were. You always are kinda loud."

Dayna dropped a kiss onto his lips, and then whispered in his ear, "If I am, it's all your fault. I'll try to get back as quickly as possible. Okay?"

Daryl felt her scoot off the end of the bed and heard a rustling of clothes. She was getting dressed again. "Okay. Go be useful," he mumbled. Reality had slammed into him again. Dayna could do anything she wanted and he couldn't. She was now Alexandria's sole medical expert and he was nothing. Once again Daryl Dixon was a big fat nothing.

She heard the tone of his voice change. Dayna was hopeful that in time and whatever swelling he had inside his head from the fall would go down, and his vision would return, but that was just her being wishful. She had nothing backing that up. As she tied her boots, her heart went out to the man lying next to her on the bed. She would never tell him how she felt as he would hate her pitying him. That would drive a wedge between them for sure.

Daryl was such an active person that this was going to be so difficult for him. Difficult wasn't even a strong enough word for this, it would be damned impossible, but he didn't have a choice. "I'll be back," she told him before heading out the door.

"I'll be here. Ain't got no place else to go," he retorted.

"Daryl!"

"Well, I don't. Can't just go wandering around anymore, can I?" He rolled over onto his aside away from the door and away from Dayna.

She knew he was going wallow awhile, but she didn't have the time to deal with him right now. They needed her at the infirmary first, and then she'd come back and deal with him. Dayna walked over to him and kissed him on the side of his head. "We'll get through this…together."

He didn't answer her, so she left quietly out the door.

Daryl heard the door latch closed and let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. For a short time, he was almost able to forget that he couldn't see anymore, but that was gone the second Carol knocked on the door. He couldn't hunt or track or fight. He couldn't do a fucking thing and he knew day after day of this would kill him.

The walls were already starting to close in on him, which he knew was stupid. How could they do that when he couldn't even see them? All he saw was the deep muddy gray and no matter how he turned his head or what he tried to look at, it never went away. He felt consumed by the gray world he now lived in and the walls he felt, but couldn't see.

He had never hated his life more. After his father had beaten his back bloody and he couldn't move for days without the wounds opening up, he still knew he would eventually heal and get out of there. When he had to put Merle down after he turned, it was the worst thing he ever had to do, but he knew he had people to go back to. Finally, breaking up with Dayna and that mess was just pure stupidity and deep down he prayed they would work it out. And they did. This fucking shit was his eyes was completely out of his control and he hated it.

" _Payback's a bitch, ain't it?_ " he thought to himself. Daryl sat up on the edge of the bed remembering back to that fucked up day. His gut told him not to take Denise with them and he didn't listen to it. She wasn't ready to go outside the walls. He knew it. He felt it was wrong, but he ignored it. Denise's death lay squarely on his shoulders and no one else's. He was really dreading talking to Tara. He knew he'd have to at some point and at least he wouldn't be able to see the hurt in her eyes. That was somewhat a bonus if there as one.

Daryl stood up and figured he'd try to find the bathroom. At least with Dayna gone, he couldn't embarrass himself when he walked into a wall or stumbled. That's what he did for the next hour was familiarized himself with the room that he knew he was going to learn to hate real soon. While he was safe in this room, he was also trapped. The man that would take on walkers without a second thought or risk his life to save a friend was afraid to leave his bedroom. He was weak and useless and he hated anyone that was that way. He hated himself.

Daryl somehow ended up in an empty corner in the room. He crouched down hugging his knees and let the tears go. He felt his life was over and there was nothing he could do about it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Sewing up the wound, took longer than Dayna had expected. Then someone else came in and it was almost two hours before she could head back to Daryl. When she put her hand on the doorknob to their bedroom, it was like the baby knew where she was as it started to kick her again. "Easy, little one," she told it. "Your Daddy is just inside and he'll want to feel you moving around." If anything could get Daryl to smile it was the baby. Dayna was counting on that when she entered the room.

What she wasn't counting on was that he was curled up in a ball on the bed. He had his hands on his head and he was rocking and groaning at the same time. What had happened while she was gone?

Dayna ran over to the bed. "Daryl? Baby, what's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?" she asked him. A quick glance around the room showed nothing amiss.

"Head is killing me," he finally managed to say. He hadn't told Dayna about the headaches he had after the accident. He didn't need her babying him any more than she already did and they were bearable. This was the worst one he ever had. It felt like his head was exploding.

It had to be really bad for him to show this much pain. Dayna had wondered why he never complained of a headache of any sort after the fall. Maybe that was the problem, she realized. She counted on him telling her like anyone else would, but Daryl was not a complainer. "How often are you getting headaches?" she asked him. When he didn't answer her, she tried again. "Daryl? How often?" she pushed more forcefully.

"Every day," he finally muttered.

"You should have told me," she scolded him. "How am I to help you if you keep that from me?" Daryl turned towards her voice and Dayna saw the pain all over his face. "Shit, I'm sorry. Let me run back to the infirmary and get you something for the pain. I'll be right back." His face was so pale and tense, that instead of giving him the kiss she normally would have, Dayna simply squeezed his thigh before running back to work to grab some pain medication for him.

Rick saw Dayna hurry from the house and into the infirmary and wondered what was up. By the time he got there, she was just coming out the door. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"Daryl has a really bad headache. He's been getting them and not telling me, but he said they were manageable until today. Maybe it was all the moving he did today coming back home, but he's in so much pain right now he literally curled up in a ball on the bed," Dayna explained. Rick needed to know, but all she wanted to do was get the pain meds back to Daryl.

Rick had seen Daryl go through being shot by an arrow and a gun, stabbed, numerous fights and assorted injuries, but never had he ever thought his friend…his brother would be curled up in a ball in pain. That wasn't Daryl, so that meant the pain had to be unbearable. "Do we have meds to help him?"

"We don't have a lot of the strong stuff left, but I have some Dilaudid that will help."

"Okay, go. I'll check back with you in a little bit," he told her. Dayna threw him a smile and took off towards home. She rushed up the stairs as quickly as she could, but when she entered the room, she could tell that he hadn't moved at all.

Dayna half-filled a glass with water and put it on the bedside table. She then sat on the edge of the bed. "Daryl I need you to sit up so you can take this. Slowly he pushed himself to a sitting position and Dayna looked at the pill container in her hand. Normally, she'd just give him one as these were hardcore pain pills, but she knew that he never complained of pain, so instead she dropped two into his hand. He washed them down with the glass of water she had and then he lay back down on the bed facing away from her again. Dayna didn't say a word as she started to lightly rub his back.

The headache had come out of nowhere. After his meltdown, that he was thankful that she didn't witness, when he stood up the pain shot through his head like he had been stabbed. Daryl had been barely able to make it back to the bed as the pain was that bad. The sound of Dayna coming through the door was something he had been praying for. He knew she would help him.

Now all he could do was wait for the meds to work. He had no idea what she had given him, but he prayed it would take the sharp shooting pain away. Her hand rubbing on his back gave him something else to think about. He tried to concentrate on the movement of her hand so he wasn't dwelling on the pain. The pressure wasn't hard or soft, but right in the middle and that was perfect. She was rubbing circles with her hand and he focused on each and every one.

Minutes went by and Dayna just kept rubbing his back. Neither of them said a word letting the room remain in a comfortable silence while they waited for the pain pills to kick in. When Daryl removed his hands from his head, she knew the pills were starting to kick in. After another five minutes, Dayna finally whispered, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Also tired."

"Go to sleep, Daryl. That will help you heal. Just relax and go to sleep." Within a few minutes, she could see that he had fallen asleep. Dayna brushed his hair out of his face and placed a soft kiss on a scruffy cheek. She was going to leave him alone to rest. The doorknob was in her hand, but before leaving, she turned and took a long look at the man she loved before quietly closing the door to their bedroom. She needed air, she needed to do something as the weight of her responsibilities started to overwhelm her.

With one hand on the staircase railing and the second hand on the baby, Dayna made her way downstairs before the tears started to fall. Michonne and Carol were walking in the front door and saw her standing in the kitchen crying. They both looked at each other before hurrying over to Dayna.

"Come here," Carol said pulling her into her arms. "What's wrong? Hormones or Daryl or everything?"

All Dayna could do was nod her head, which completely confused Michonne, but Carol had already figured out that she most likely was feeling the weight of the world crushing in on her. "Let's go sit down. Michonne, can you grab a clean towel so she can dry her face?"

The three of them moved to the living room and waited while Dayna dried her face and composed herself. "I'm scared about Daryl. I'm praying that when the swelling or whatever made him go blind goes away and he'll be able to see again. He didn't do anything to damage the eyes themselves or the nerve, so there's no reason why this should be permanent. This will kill him if it is."

Carol looked over at Michonne. They had both known Daryl longer than Dayna. He always had been a very active guy, always involved in everything. He was Rick's right-hand man. The first through every door and the first one to put himself in danger. If he didn't recover from the blindness, it would literally destroy him. In this world now, his survival would be in jeopardy.

"It will," Michonne sadly agreed.

"Today was going okay. We came back from the infirmary and he was slowly finding his way around, and then I got called back to stitch up a wound." There was no need to tell them what she and Daryl had actually been up to. That was personal and private.

"When I returned to the room, he was curled up in a ball on the bed, holding his head and writhing in pain. He had been getting headaches that he had been hiding from me. This one incapacitated him. With all the injuries he's had, I've never seen him like that," Dayna told them. Her calmness when she was with Daryl came from years of nursing and learning to hide her emotions. Now she could let them out as the tears started all over again.

"I assume he's better or you wouldn't be here, right?" asked Carol.

Dayna took a deep breath to try to pull herself together. "Yes, I gave him some strong pain meds and he's asleep. I just wish I knew more to help him, but I don't," she admitted as she wiped away her tears.

Carol placed a hand on her knee. "You're doing your best and that's all you can do. He'll get through this. He will. He's stubborn and strong...and he'll get better. He has to. But…"

"But what?" Dayna asked.

"But what else has you worried? The baby?" With their only doctor dead, Dayna had to be worried about when she goes into labor. Carol was going to help Rick's wife deliver, but she was fighting for her life when Lori went into labor.

Dayna nodded. "Yes, with Denise gone, I'm going to need help." Dayna put both hands on her stomach as that was as close as she could get to her child. Her and Daryl's baby.

"There hasn't been time to talk to you, but we are going to help you. I've been through it and so has Michonne." Dayna quickly looked over at Michonne. She never knew that Michonne had a child. That was a surprise to her.

"I'll tell you about Andre soon," she told her.

"And Maggie's going to help too. So we have you covered. I think we should all get together soon so that you can go over some details with us. Get us up to speed. I've been through it, but it's been a while," Carol suggested with a smile.

"Thank you," Dayna told them. "I'm lucky to have friends like you both. We both are."

"Not friends…family," Carol gently corrected her.

Dayna smiled at the both, "Yes, family."

"Let's get some fresh air," suggested Michonne. "And I'll tell you about my son."

"Are you sure?" Dayna asked. Michonne's history was personal and Dayna did not want to intrude.

"Yes, I am."

The three woman stood up and Dayna hugged Carol first and then Michonne. "Thank you. I feel better about everything. I guess I just needed to talk to someone other than Daryl. He has enough to deal with as it is. I don't want to burden him further."

Carol raised her eyebrows at Dayna. "I know, I know. He should know everything, but do you really think he needs to know that I am worried about his vision coming back? Or giving birth with Denise gone?" Dayna told her. "Under any other circumstance I would share everything with him, but not this Carol. I can't. He feels helpless enough as it is."

"You're right, even though you shouldn't be, you are," Carol agreed.

"Thank you. While I'm out walking with Michonne, can you just listen for any crashes or anything like that? It's his first day home." While Dayna needed to get out of the house, leaving Daryl was hard. That he was still asleep was the only reason she was going.

"Don't worry. I'll stay close until you get back. Just go get some air with Michonne."

Dayna flashed her a smile and then left the house with Michonne. They kept the pace slow for Dayna as the baby didn't allow her to go much faster. As Michonne started to tell her about her son Andre, Dayna turned back and looked at their bedroom window. She needed Daryl to recover. If she and the baby were going to survive the apocalypse she needed her man to help her. There was no one that she trusted more to keep her safe than Daryl, but right now he wouldn't even be able to see a walker coming, more or less kill it. Their survival as a family counted on him and Dayna prayed it would all work out. It had to.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

When Dayna got back from her walk with Michonne, Daryl was still sound asleep. She sat in one of the chairs the room had and watched him sleep for a while. They would get through this together. Daryl was bound to be stubborn and hard to deal with if his vision didn't return, but she wasn't going to let him pull away from her. Not this time and not ever again.

She felt the baby moving around and placed a hand on her belly. As scary as it was having a baby in the world they lived in now, Dayna was quite excited. She had always loved kids, planning on having several of her own when she got married, but she never found the right guy…until she met her surly biker. She wanted his baby more than anything and the bond it automatically gave them.

Daryl started to stir a little on the bed, so she watched him until she was sure he was awake. "Babe, I'm here," she called out to him softly.

"Where?" he answered, his voice still thick with sleep. Daryl had been slightly startled when he woke up. He still wasn't used to the darkness he lived in.

"I was just sitting in the chair, but I'm coming over."

He felt the bed dip as she sat on the edge. "How are you feeling," she asked him.

"Better. Kinda still groggy from the pills, but the head is better."

Dayna took his hand in hers. "You can't hide that from me. I can't help you if you don't let me know what is going on, okay?"

"I hit my damn head, so I expected headaches, just not like that sumabitch. " Daryl sat up slowly still holding onto Dayna's hand. He let it go when he was upright, but continued moving it up her arm, to her shoulder, and then he grasped her face with both his hands. He hated that he had to find her this way, but he didn't have any choice.

Daryl pulled her to him to kiss her, but the baby got in the way. They both laughed. Daryl leaned in more to kiss her gently. God, how he loved this woman. They broke apart and he moved a hand to the baby. "How much longer?" he asked.

"About six weeks."

"What are we going to do…now?" He felt so guilty over losing Denise. Not only did she die unnecessarily, but now Dayna and the baby were at risk.

Dayna could see the worry on his face. "It'll be okay. Carol, Michonne, and Maggie are going to help me. Between the four of us, we'll be able to do it."

"But what if…" he trailed off not finishing. He couldn't imagine the what ifs. They were too scary to think about as anything other than a normal childbirth, could mean losing her and the baby.

"Daryl," she said softly, touching his leg. "I'm not planning on any 'what if's' to happen, but I will go over all scenarios that I know how to handle with the girls. We just have to trust that women have been giving birth for years and as I told you, women in my family never have a problem. Saying a prayer or two couldn't hurt either," she said trying to lighten the mood.

"I ain't never prayed for nuthin' before," he admitted.

Dayna smiled at him, but then remember that he couldn't see it. "It's never too late, Daryl."

He had to get his vision back. Dayna wanted nothing more than to see his face when he first saw their baby. It had to come, back, it just had to.

"You must be hungry, I know I am. Shall we go downstairs to get something to eat?" she asked him.

"Umm, could ya bring something up here?" The last thing Daryl wanted was to have everyone watch him make a mess with his food. Something he did unconscious for his entire life now was not so easy.

"Daryl."

"Dayna, just bring it up here. I'm not ready to make a fuckin' mess in front of everyone," he said a bit more heated than he intended.

She knew he was right. This was his first day home and he had enough on his plate as it was, without her pushing him. What was the big deal if he wanted to eat in the security of their room? "I'm sorry, you're right. I'll go get us something to eat and bring it up. But this is temporary Daryl. I can't imagine what you are going through, but you need to rejoin the world at some point."

"Yeah, whatever."

This time she was glad that he couldn't see her rolling her eyes at him. "I can be just as stubborn as you are and I'm not going to let you pull away from your family or me. I'll give you a little bit of leeway, but that's it, buster."

The frown on Daryl's face curved into a small smile. "Buster?"

"Yeah, what about it?" she teased him.

"Nuthin' you're just weird," he said shaking his head.

"Well watch you say about me…buster, because I'm the one that is going to get you something to eat and…" she purposely didn't finish what she was saying.

Daryl waited a few seconds, but she didn't say anymore. "And what?"

Dayna stood up and keened as close as she could get to him. "And I'm the one that's going to ride your dick later on… buster."

There was no way she could miss the big smile that broke out on his face. His hand reached up and found her breast without any problem. He squeezed her through her shirt. "Fuck yeah," he said his voice full of desire. "And while you are on top, I want these babies in my mouth."

"I look forward to it," she whispered. After a quick kiss on his lips, Dayna left the room in search of dinner.

Downstairs she found Rick playing with Judith while Michonne looked on. "Hey, how's he doing?" Rick called out.

"Better. The headache is much better than it was. I just came down to get some dinner for us." Dayna opened the refrigerator and looked around for something that they could eat. Carol was pretty good about keep food around for everyone as they typically ate at different hours. She found a casserole in there and dished up two plates. She popped one in the microwave before walking over to Rick.

"He's not gonna hide upstairs now is he?" Michonne asked. "He should be with us."

Dayna sat down on one of the soft chairs to rest her back. "I'm not going to let him hide and I told him that, but today was a big deal for him with walking home and getting that headache. When I suggested he come down to eat he didn't want to. He's afraid he's going to look like Judith when he's done eating and I can understand that. He just needs some time to adjust. "

"Yeah, I get that," Rick said. Daryl was so self-sufficient that this had to be really hard on him. Rick understood where he was coming from.

"Can I propose something?" Dayna asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Rick said as he picked up his daughter from the floor and sat down own the sofa next to Michonne.

"I know the run to Edison's went bad, but Denise was on to something. If it is a true apothecary, they would have drugs inside. We really could use them. Our supply is dwindling quickly. Would you consider sending people there again?" Dayna knew better than anyone what they had on hand for medicine and it was way lower than she liked. If that was an untapped source, it could be a windfall for them.

Rick thought about it for a moment. If he sent experienced people out, the result should be much better. Denise was too inexperienced and that was what killed her. He could send a team of five and if they felt it was bad, and then they just wouldn't attempt it. Nothing was a guarantee, but this just may work.

"I think we should try again, passing up a store full of drugs would be stupid." He turned to Michonne, "If you went with Rosita, Glenn, Aaron and Abraham, that is a strong knowledgeable group. If it's overrun, then don't attempt it and we try again later. What do you think?"

Michonne nodded her head in agreement. "We should do it and that's a strong team. I'll arrange to go as soon as possible. What should we bring back?"

"Everything. Just grab every bottle or container and empty the place out. If we can't use is, I'd rather throw it out than need it. Thanks, Rick," she smiled at him as the timer went off on the microwave. "I have a feeling it's a gold mine." Dayna got up and took one plate of out the microwave and added the second.

Three minutes later she was balancing both plates with silverware as she made her way upstairs. Rick volunteered to give her hand, but she was fine, until she got to their closed door. She tapped it with her foot. "Daryl, can you get the door?"

"Give me a minute or ten," she heard him grumble from the other side.

He actually opened the door faster than she expected. "Thank you," she told him. "How about we sit in the corner chairs to eat?"

He nodded at her and made his way over there much faster and easier than she thought possible. Dayna stood in the doorway with her mouth open as she watched him. How had he learned to do that so fast? She carried the plates over to him and waited until he sat down. "You did that really well."

"Yeah, whatever. Where's my food?" Daryl hated compliments, but he was secretly proud of himself that he managed to find the chairs without falling on his ass.

Dayna laughed at him but handed him the plate.

"What's so funny?" he growled.

"You. You so hate compliments, but I bet if I told you sex with you is the best I ever had, you would react differently. Right?" Dayna watched as the frown on his face softened and the corner of his mouth pulled uplifted up into a half sexy smile. God, how she loved it when he looked at her that way. "See, a completely different reaction," she laughed.

Daryl chuckled to himself. Dayna could pull him out of a funk, better than anyone else. Yeah, he hated compliments, he was used to the exact opposite. Being told he couldn't do anything right for most of his life stuck with him. However, everything was different now. He had friends so close that he considered them family and they trusted him and respected him. This fucked up world they lived in turned him into a better man…a man who could get a woman like Dayna to fall in love with him. "Yeah, I'm a sex god," he told her in that deep husky voice he has.

Dayna felt those words send sparks throughout her whole body. He may be teasing her, but damn he was and didn't even know it or believe it. "Yes you are Babe, yes you are. How about we eat and then you use your incredible powers on me?" Then she said, "I want you to fuck me until I can't move," knowing it would get him hard in a second.

"You're playing dirty," he groaned. "So…what am I eating?"

She giggled at him. "Some sort of casserole that Carol made. Would you prefer a fork or spoon?"

"Spoon," he told her. It would be easier to keep food on it and he had an incentive to eat fast.

Dayna handed him the spoon and watched him eat while she did. He was actually doing quite well being that he could see where anything was. Daryl thought he had finished everything, but wasn't sure. "Did I eat everything?" he asked her.

"Yeah you did," she laughed. "I still have half my plate to go. Are you in a hurry?"

"You threw me a challenge and I'm ready. C'mon," he replied. Hell yeah, he was definitely ready.

The bulge in his pants was definitely noticeable, especially now that he leaned back in the chair. Dayna decided to take her time as she finished eating to drive him a little crazy. It was evil of her since she was the one that started this, but she wanted to have a little fun with him first.

"So are you done yet?" he asked her.

"Not yet, I'm savoring this. I don't know how Carol does it, but she makes such good stuff out of nothing."

Daryl didn't say anything, but his face showed his frustration and Dayna was doing her best not to laugh at him. He waited another minute or two before he said, "Finished?"

"Nope."

"Dayna, you're fuckin' killing me here. You started this. I'm about to burst my pants. C'mon!" The impatience was clearly evident in his voice. Then he heard her start to laugh. "You're fuckin' with me, ain't ya?"

"Maybe."

The smile on his face showed he wasn't angry at her. "Take this damn plate from me and get your naked ass on that bed. If you weren't pregnant…"

He felt Dayna take his plate and put it on the small table they had moved to the side. He stood up and smelled her as she moved next to him before her heard her whisper in his ear, "What would you do if I wasn't pregnant?"

"I'd make us break the damn bed," he growled at her. She didn't answer him and he knew she was no longer by his side, "Where are you?"

"Right where you wanted me…naked," she purred as the creak of the bed gave away where she was. Dayna had finished her meal when he did, so she had used the time she was having him wait for her to remove her clothes as quietly as possible. He was going to have to do everything by touch from now on and she wanted him to be as horny for her as she could get him. She knew she had done a good job by the tone of his voice. "Come and find me."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Daryl started to make his way over to the bed to find Dayna. It sounded easier than it was as he was trying to unbutton his shirt at the same time, but his sense of direction was off and he was veering too far right. "Babe, stop. You're off course. Take two steps forward and if you reach your hand out the end of the bed should be right there," Dayna told him.

He instantly got pissed off at himself, but knew he shouldn't. He was bound to make mistakes this early on and with Dayna distracting him, he was surprised that he wasn't standing in the bathroom instead. "It's your fault. You tell me you're naked on the bed and I can't even count the steps right anymore," he said with a sly smile.

Dayna was relieved that he wasn't too angry at himself. He was kind of having fun with this and that's what she wanted. She watched him find the bed and maneuver around it so he was now where he was supposed to be. His shirt dropped onto the floor, followed by his pants and he was now naked next to the bed with his erection at full mast.

"Commando?" she giggled.

"You brought me the clothes and I couldn't find any underwear. Again...your fault," he told her with a smirk. "So how are you going to make it up to me?"

"Come on the bed and find out." Dayna moved over and Daryl slowly lay down on the bed. He was being cautious so not to accidently bump the baby. When he rolled onto his side he felt Dayna mold right up against him. It still felt a little bit odd feeling her rounded stomach.

When their mouths met, their hunger for each other was clearly evident. It was like they had been separated for months instead of just about a week. Daryl entangled his fingers into her long silky hair keeping her close as their lips and tongues explored everything they could find.

Dayna reached down taking his hard shaft into her hand. She started to move her fingers slowly up and down on him as they continued to kiss. Unless they completely changed positions, Dayna could no longer crouch to take him into her mouth, so for now, he'd have to make due with her hand.

Daryl loved it when she touched him this way. The feel of him in her hand was always incredible. It still surprised him how good sex was with her. This is what having sex was supposed to be like. Not the wham bams he did when he had felt the need, but what it was like when you cared about the other person and they weren't a nameless face under him. This was making love, even if it wasn't always gentle and romantic. They liked hard and crazy, but ever since she got pregnant, they toned had it down quite a bit.

He knew Dayna's body intimately, but he wanted to relearn it all over again. He knew it with his hands, his eyes and his mouth, but now he wanted to take the time to touch or taste every inch of her. Daryl knew what she looked like in his head, but now it was solely up to his sense of touch.

There was so much he couldn't do anymore, but making love to her was still something he could do and do well. They would never lose that.

As Daryl moved his lips away from hers, he took his hands that were holding onto her and started to explore. " _Was her skin always this soft_?" he wondered as his hands slid all over her back as he tried to touch every inch of it. Then he found the rounded curve of her buttocks and not for the first time he admired them. She had a perfect ass.

His mouth caressed the shoulder that was closest to him, but with Dayna being on her side it didn't give him the access he wanted. So as Daryl sat up, his hard shaft that Dayna had been stroking slipped from her grasp.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "I thought…"

He shushed her with a finger that miraculously found her lips. "I'm learning you all over again. Let me."

Dayna found herself being pushed onto her back as Daryl's hands and mouth slowly explored her body. It was one of the most sensuous things she had ever experienced. His touch was firm, but gentle at the same time. As he rediscovered her with his senses, he teased her too. When his fingers roamed over her butt cheeks, he purposely dipped one down to touch her wet sex, but only briefly before he moved onto back to her buttocks. He gave it a quick squeeze, before changing his direction.

Now with her on her back, he started skimming over her face then touching her eyes, her nose, and chin, until he memorized every inch of her face, head and hair with his hands. He gently kissed her once more on the lips before he moved onward.

His hands flowed down her neck to her shoulders. He felt every muscle as he traveled down each of her arms leaving kisses on her palms.

" _Who was this man_?" Dayna thought to herself. Daryl was never this loving…this sensuous and he was driving her mad with lust just by touching her and he hadn't even gotten to the good stuff yet.

Daryl was sitting on his heels as he brought both hands back up to her shoulders and then carefully ran his hands across her collar bones until they found the start of the curve of her breasts. Maybe he was biased, but he knew hands down she had the best body of any woman around. The best he had seen in a very long time. Hopefully, at some point, he would see it again.

Her beautiful breasts that he could palm before she got pregnant now overflowed. They were also more sensitive than before and he loved how she would squirm under him when he would take one in his mouth.

Even though she was just a few inches shorter than he was, her legs looked like they went on for miles in the tight jeans she'd always worn until the baby made it impossible. Her nicely rounded butt completed the already perfect package that somehow was his woman. He was damned lucky…well at some things. Right now she and the baby were the only positive things in his life.

His hands wanted to keep exploring her body, but he smiled at the soft moans she was eliciting as he massaged her breasts over and over again. The baby made them so full it still surprised him on how much they had grown. The urge to taste them became overwhelming, so he lowered himself to so he could bring his mouth to the closest nipple. He sucked it in and nibbled lightly with his teeth.

Dayna light moans turned into louder words begging him not to stop. He lavished his attention on the breast before leaning over her to reach the second one. He was wondering how jealous he was going to get of the baby since he would be the one sucking on her tits in the near future.

Regrettably, he let her nipple slip from his lips as he continued to re-educate himself on her body. After one last squeeze of her bountiful breasts, Daryl's hands traveled down her ribcage and over the mound of the baby.

Inside this woman he adored was their child. A child that he never thought he would ever have. He had never wanted to bring another Dixon into this world and that was even before the dead started to rise up and change the world. Having a child now was dangerous, but he was so looking forward to holding his son in his arms. He would be the dad his father was not. And he was sure he was having a son, no matter what Dayna said. Dixon's bred boys.

The little one sent a tiny kick his father's way and Daryl felt the movement under his hand. A big smile came across his normally stoic face.

"She knows her daddy is touching her," Dayna said. She saw the smile come over his face when the baby moved. It was wonderful to see him happy.

Daryl chuckled, "He is kicking his old man right now. Typical Dixon."

"It just may be a girl you know," she laughed at him. "You may be disappointed."

"Never," he told her firmly as he kissed her extended belly. "I know it's a boy, but either way it's our kid and that's all that matters."

"You are turning into such a softie Daryl Dixon."

He flashed another one of his rare smiles, before dropping a long gentle kiss onto her belly. He loved this child that he hadn't even met yet. He'd died protecting him…or her.

Daryl's hands now moved from the big baby bump to her hips. He touched every inch of skin he could find. He was using his hands to memorize her very differently than he knew her from before. Daryl noticed that she smelled differently at times and he had never noticed that before. None of it was unpleasant at all, it was just Dayna, but when she was aroused like she was now, he noticed a muskiness that he didn't sense before. That's how he knew she was wet for him before he even touched her.

But he didn't go there yet. He now ran his hands down each of her legs going over every muscle and every joint with a gentle touch that was unusual for him, before moving back up and finding the silky skin of her inner thighs. He had touched her everywhere on her body except one place. It was where he wanted to spend the most of amount of time. It not only brought her pleasure but him too.

Dayna was the first woman he had ever gone down on. That sounded weird since he wasn't a kid and nowhere near it, but sex to him was never like this. Before, it was about him getting off and then getting gone. It was never about the woman he was with until he met Dayna. Now he cared that she was satisfied too and he found that was a huge turn on for him. Just like touching her like he was about to do, was almost as exciting for him as it was her.

His fingers inched closer to her wetness, but he didn't directly touch her. "Damn it, Daryl," Dayna sighed. "You're killing me."

"Patience."

"Patience? Really? From you?" she laughed. Then her tone became more serious, "Daryl."

"Yeah?" He had moved so that he was now between her legs and he could instinctively tell that her sensitive folds were right in front of him.

"Touch me… Now."

And he did.

Everything felt different…but, yet the same as he touched her as intimately as a man could touch a woman with his hands. His fingers caressed the juncture between her legs and he heard her sigh, "Thank God." This exploration of her body was as much for her and it was for him. He needed to know her again and this was turning them both on. The wetness he was feeling from Dayna told him that she was just as excited as he was. He was lying on his erection that had been stiff since she told him that she was naked.

If he never got his sight back that was one of the things he would miss the most...seeing her naked and the desire for him in her eyes. For now, he had to just work with what he had and that was touching her, smelling her, and tasting her.

Gently, he spread her lips apart and he easily found her sensitive nub. He rubbed it with his finger before his tongue joined in. Then as his mouth took over, he slipped two fingers inside of her and began to slowly move them in and.

Dayna was in absolute heaven. She and Daryl had never had bad sex. Sometimes it was crazier than others and every single time he went down on her she couldn't help but scream when she came, but this was totally different from anything they had ever done before. It was so gentle and sensuous, that it was driving her mad. Dayna was so aroused right now that she felt her body was about to explode.

The little sounds she had been making softly throughout his exploration of her body had now turned to constant moans. That was until he touched her with his mouth causing her to loudly exclaim, "Sweet Jesus!"

He briefly removed his tongue from her clit and told her with a smirk, "You know you can't scream here like you do at the house. Better grab a pillow or sumthin' cause if you do and they come runnin' in here thinking sumthin' is wrong, it's gonna be real embarrassin' when they find me with my face between your legs and you buckin' all over the bed."

Dayna started to giggle. "That would be so funny, yet completely humiliating at the same time. I'll do my best… but damn it, Daryl. You have me so hot right now that I'm lucky I can talk. Babe…get back to it. I need to come so bad."

She watched the smirk turn into a full blown smile before he suggestively licked his lips as he returned to pleasing her with his mouth. His fingers that were still inside of her had never stopped moving. He wanted her to come this way and knew she was getting close. He always knew by the sounds she would make. Then he would have switch places so that she would be on top and could ride him. He hadn't been on top for a while because of the baby, but that didn't stop them from having sex.

As her pregnancy progressed so did Dayna's sex drive and Daryl had been more than happy to accommodate her. They had gotten quite creative with their positions, but he wanted her on top this time so he could use his hands to feel her move on him.

With his mouth now fully controlling her clit and his fingers inside of her hitting her special spot, it took only a few more minutes before Dayna's breathing got very heavy and Daryl felt her grab a pillow. He heard her muffled scream as her body started to spasm all around him. He briefly worried about the baby as she was coming so hard.

Dayna never had an orgasm like that. Maybe it was the pregnancy or that Daryl's exploration of her body or maybe it was a combination of both, but as she came down off of the climax she was panting hard to catch her breath. The crazy thing was, she knew she wasn't finished yet. She was exhausted, but incredibly she was still hot for him. She wanted him inside her and inside her now.

"Change positions…I…gotta be on…top," she barely got out. "Now."

After the orgasm he just gave her, he smiled that she was still ready to go for more. She could barely talk but was ready to get on top and take over. Well, he was more than ready for her to ride him. His dick was aching really badly because he wanted to be in her so much. There was no reason to wait any longer.

"Move over then," he told her as he sat low on the end of the bed. When he felt the bed shift from her moving, he crawled up so his head was on a pillow and he knew his dick was pointing straight up. Daryl hadn't been there a few seconds before he felt her settle her body onto his pelvis.

Dayna only dropped a brief kiss onto his lips, before she sat back and directed his cock into her. Then she started to ride him madly as her hips moved back and forth as quickly as she could. Daryl placed his hands on her hips so he could get a sense of her rhythm, then he started to move with her.

There was nothing better for Daryl than to be inside of Dayna. Their bodies always were in perfect sync with each other and if she felt they could fuck this hard, then he was ready to help her along. Her non-stop stream of "Oh my God's," as their bodies slammed into each other got louder and louder.

Dayna felt like she was on fire. From the second she put him inside of her, she was still so sensitive from just coming, that him moving in and out of her threw her into many smaller orgasms. She knew it wasn't going to end there. Another big one was going to happen and she was ready for it to explode.

Daryl was ready too. They hadn't had sex since he had gotten hurt and all of the exploring he did of Dayna's body had him ready to burst. He never liked coming too fast as he loved being inside of her, but this time he didn't have a choice. He was too worked up to hold off, so his grip on her hips strengthened as he felt himself about to explode into her.

His face gave away that he was about to come, before he groaned a single word, "Fuck!" Dayna knew the look and knew he was spilling himself inside of her. They both loved how it felt without them using the condom, but sadly after the baby, it was back to him covering it up. They couldn't afford her getting pregnant again. It was just too dangerous.

As Dayna watched Daryl as he came, it took only another two times of her pushing down on him as hard as she could for her to feel the electricity start down low and simply burst out of her like fireworks. She protective wrapped her arms around the baby as her body shook as the strong orgasm controlled her.

When she finally collapsed off of Daryl, her limbs felt limp and neither of them had the energy to move for a while. "That was fucking incredible," she sighed eventually.

"Sure as fuck was," he agreed.

"Daryl, that was the most sensuous and unbelievable thing I have ever experienced. Please promise me you will do that again," she begged him. Those were two of the best orgasms she had ever had. She didn't want the old Daryl to go away, but this new softer Daryl was talented beyond anything she could have ever imagined.

"You liked?" He knew he did. It had started out as a way for him to know her again, but it ended up with his hands making love to her before his dick could. As weird as that sounded to him, that's what happened and he loved it too.

Dayna giggled. "Liked? I loved it. I was so turned on by the time your mouth touched me, I had to use the pillow to muffle me when I screamed otherwise the whole community would have heard."

"We shoulda gone back to our house before you got too far along. You let lose there, but it's too late. Now. You're too far along and I can't see shit." Everything was going great and then he had to start thinking of the shit he can't do anymore. The happiness he had been feeling was quickly lost.

Dayna felt the mood instantly change in the room. She suggested they get under the covers and she snuggled as close as she could get. "Give it time to get better," she told him softly. "Don't give up hope. I haven't."

Daryl silently prayed that Dayna was right and he would get his sight back one day. Maybe he just needed to give it a little time. He'd have to find some of that patience he was teasing Dayna about. But, that was easier said than done.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Daryl's headaches continued, but they were never as bad as the day he came home from the infirmary. They were lessening in intensity and he ready for them to just be gone. It was now about two weeks later and he was at a complete loss on what to do with himself. His vision hadn't returned and he was still living in a world of total darkness. Since there wasn't anything he could really do, he was quickly bored out of his mind.

He had learned to find his way around the house without too many disasters. Carol and Dayna had quickly moved any breakable items off of the tables to save them the trouble of cleaning up the breakage. They just didn't tell him that they did that.

Daryl did have bruised shins and a couple of jammed fingers, but he finally figured out where everything was. However, he hated leaving the house. The only time he would go beyond the front porch was with Dayna. Each evening she would make him walk with her along the quiet Alexandrian streets to get him outside. The man that used to live to be outdoors and wanted to be involved in everything was becoming a hermit. And he hated it, but not more than having people stare and feel sorry for him. The people that used to be scared of him, he felt pitied him.

And he didn't want anyone's pity.

Dayna felt he was withdrawing from her and she was doing everything she could think of to bring him back. Every day that his vision didn't return, she felt him retreating from everyone he knew including herself. He was short with her and argued whenever he could. The only time he was his old self was when they made love every night and then they would fall asleep on their sides with his hand on her belly.

It was now just about a month before Dayna was due to deliver. Every morning she would get up before Daryl did and head over to the infirmary. Before his accident, Daryl was always up first and typically that was around sunrise, now he waited until he knew Dayna was gone before he got up.

This one morning was no different. Dayna tried to get him to get up with her and even suggested he join her in the shower, but he turned her down. He would never have done that in the past. He just kept his eyes closed and told her he was going back to sleep. Only after she showered, dressed and he heard the front door close, did he stir.

Daryl rolled on his back. He dreaded this time of day. Every morning before he would open his eyes for the first time in the morning, he prayed that he would be able to see again, but he never did. This just wasn't disappointing to him, but it was destroying him a little bit every day.

He moved so that he was now sitting on the edge of the bed with his eyes still tightly closed. He gripped the sheet firmly in his hands and slowly counted to three. One…two…three and he opened his eyes. Daryl was instantly disappointed again and dropped his head feeling like a complete failure.

" _What the fuck_?" he suddenly said to himself. He looked up and down again, then over to his left. While everything was still gray, it was a different gray he realized especially when he looked to his left. Nothing was as dark as it used to be, but when he turned to his left it was definitely brighter. He still couldn't make out shapes, but this was an improvement. Not a huge one, but it was a start.

It was the window that made the biggest difference. The sun coming in was actually making a change in his gray world. Daryl felt his heart start to race as he realized that there really may be a chance his vision was coming back. He wanted to tell Dayna, but what if this was all that happened? He didn't want to get her hopes up yet. She was being so patient with him and he was nothing short of a dick to her. That needed to stop right now. No matter what, she had his back throughout everything and her love and loyalty to him meant more than she could ever know.

Suddenly he wanted to go outside and see what happened there. Would it be better? Could he see anything? Dozens of possibilities raced through his mind. He needed to get outside now.

Daryl quickly used the bathroom, before heading to the closet to find his clothes. Once he was sure that everything was properly zipped up, buttoned and closed, he had already made that embarrassing mistake once, he made his way downstairs and out the door faster and more confident than he usually did.

When he reached the front porch and had the railing securely under his hands, he knew that there was a definite difference today. Everything was brighter when he was outside. He still couldn't see, but he knew this was progress, so that's where he stayed all day sitting on the porch floor smoking an occasional cigarette. He needed to be in the brighter light…it gave him hope.

Daryl had been sitting outside for almost three hours when he heard Carol walk out of the house. He had figured out everyone's footsteps and knew that Carol was standing there most likely staring at him with her arms crossed. Typical Carol.

"What?"

"You've been out here awful long today," she told him.

"Yeah? So what?"

Carol knew he was having a very hard time accepting his blindness. It broke her heart to see him this way. He had withdrawn from her, Rick and from most everyone. Since her room was next to his and Dayna's, she didn't miss the loud voices she now heard coming from it. Dayna was doing a great job putting up with him. Carol wasn't sure that she would have been able to.

She had been coming out of the pantry when she saw him walk through the house and out the door. For a moment she wondered if he had gotten his sight back as his steps were solid and confident. Talking to him now, she could tell that he hadn't.

"Nothing, just that you haven't eaten yet. I can make you something and bring it out here. It is a beautiful day."

"I ain't hungry and I'll have to take your word on the day," he said sharply. Unfortunately, his stomach growled loudly right them and Carol just laughed at him.

"I'm fixing you something to eat, so don't tell me you're not hungry. You are. And there is no need to be cranky with me. I know you can't see the damn day, but you can feel the air and that the humidity is gone, at least for today. This poor me attitude you have going doesn't suit you. You're better than that." Carol didn't give Daryl the time to answer her as she immediately went back inside and he clearly heard the door slam behind her.

What he didn't know was that she wasn't mad at him, but she just wanted her old Daryl back. Maybe a little push would help him. They all had been too easy on him, while he was nothing short of a pain in the ass to everyone. He had a good reason, but enough was enough.

Carol watched him for a little bit, but she couldn't get a read on him. Just as she was about to walk back to the kitchen to make him something to eat, she heard him say, "Thought you were making me lunch. Ain't gonna happen if you just stand there and stare at my sorry face."

She laughed out loud. He may not be able to see anything, but he sure was attuned to what was going on around him. Carol shook her head as she headed back to the kitchen, she still couldn't put one over on him. Somehow he knew she was standing there keeping trying to figure him out.

Since there was no one to bring in fresh meat anymore, they were all eating concoctions she made out of the canned goods and anything else she could find. Her meals weren't great, but they were filling. Carol filled a bowl with last night's leftovers, grabbed a spoon and headed back to the porch.

Daryl knew that Carol only had his best interest at heart. Sure she was nosy, but she had stood by him and supported him for years…even when he was acting like an ass, like he was now. He heard her footsteps headed towards him and knew she deserved an apology.

"Put your hands out," she instructed him.

He felt the bowl placed in them. "Smells good."

Carol cocked an eyebrow as he typically never commented on his food. "There's a spoon by your right hand. Just give me a shout if you want more."

"Carol?"

"Yes?" she replied. She knew he hadn't eaten anything yet, so she wondered what was up.

"Umm...thanks. 'ppreciate you getting this for me. Sorry, I was a dick."

She stood there with her mouth hanging open. In all the years she had known Daryl, she rarely heard him apologize about anything. It just wasn't his way and she had learned to accept it. And this was something minor for him to apologize for, so was actually huge to her. "Thank you." Carol knew that anything else but a simple thank you to him would embarrass him so she let it go at that.

"Just let me know if you want more," she told him before heading back inside.

"Yep," he answered as he found the utensil and started to eat.

After he was done, he put the bowl next to him before he let the back of his head rest against the vertical wooden boards of the railing and closed his eyes. They were getting tired. He had his knees bent up with his hands resting on them. He picked at the frayed edges of the holes his pants had in both knees. Maybe he should have Dayna look for another pair of pants for him.

Thinking about her and how she took care of him, both before and after the accident had him once again wondering how they happened. How the fuck did he end up with her? He didn't deserve Dayna. No fucking way. Why she put up with his shit, he didn't understand at all. He had been so damn stupid about her in the beginning. Sure he wanted her, who wouldn't? She was smart, beautiful and had a body that made his dick get hard right from the start. He was the dumbass that kept pulling back from her because she scared him. He had been afraid that once she realized what a low life he was, she would kick his ass to the curb and that would absolutely crush him.

Yeah, he had been so wrong about her. She stood by him through absolutely everything, except that one time he had pushed her too far. He wasn't going to do that again. Dayna knew everything about him. She knew stuff that no one else here knew, not Carol or even Rick. He had told her about his life prior to when everything went to shit and she still stayed with him. Told him it didn't matter what he did or was like back then, it only mattered who he was now. Daryl knew he had changed and was a better man now than he had been. He just had to stop being such an ass to everyone.

Dayna had also saved his life on more than one occasion and for that, he could never repay her. Now, she was putting up with him being a complete dick to her. He was frustrated and angry and took it out on her. Daryl chuckled to himself as Dayna didn't stand there and take it from him; no she yelled right back and called him on it. And damn, didn't that turn him on every single fucking time.

Those nights ended up with the best sex. And she never walked away from him again.

Daryl took a deep breath. There was a chance that his vision may be getting better, but he knew it was too soon to tell. Any change was a step in the right direction, but none of this was Dayna's fault and he had to stop being such a jerk. She didn't need it and the baby didn't need her getting all riled up. No fucking way.

He sat up straighter but still kept his hands on his knees. It was time to change his attitude. This feeling sorry for himself was bullshit. It was time to man up and deal with whatever the outcome was going to be.

The one thing he had noticed was that his hearing was picking up on things he hadn't before. As he was making the decision to be the man he should be, he heard distant footsteps approaching the house. It could be anyone walking past the house or to the house, he had no idea, but he kept paying attention to the steps that were getting closer and closer.

Where he was sitting, no one could see him unless they came up the steps from the street or out the door. The bushes in the front of the house blocked him from everyone walking by. Daryl preferred sitting on the floor of the porch, rather than the chair that was there. This was his spot.

The steps got closer and closer until they stopped at the base of the front steps. The person took a breath before heading up them and he knew it was Dayna. It was earlier than usual for her to be returning, but then again he did tell her to cut back her hours at the infirmary. He hoped there wasn't anything wrong.

Dayna was happy to be home. Rosita had kicked her out of the infirmary telling her not to return unless she sent word that she was needed and Rosita meant for now on. There was no reason for Dayna to be there every day and Rosita had put her foot down and Dayna was actually relieved. She was constantly tired, uncomfortable and felt like she had swallowed a beach ball. It seemed like her stomach was growing every day. She was so ready to give birth, but even though she still had almost four weeks left to go, she felt she may go early. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking on her part.

So as she slowly put one foot after the other up the stairs, she was looking forward to a nice long nap. And with any luck, Daryl would be in a decent mood for a change. She understood where his frustration was coming from and she didn't blame him at all, but she was getting tired of bearing the brunt of it.

Dayna reached the top step and held on to the rail with one hand, while the other went to her back. She was getting ready to head inside when she heard a quiet, "Hey."

She looked over to the right and there was Daryl sitting in his favorite spot. The funny thing was he looked relaxed and she hadn't seen that in days. "Hey to you too. Nice to see you out here."

Daryl stood up and reached his hand out so she would take it. When she did, he pulled her close into him, but the baby, kept them further apart than he expected. "Keep forgetting that he's there," Daryl laughed.

"I don't! If you could see how big…" Dayna started to say and stopped. She hadn't meant it to come out that way and she probably ruined his good mood.

He put his hands on her belly and felt every inch of her. The smile on his face never changed. "I bet you look pretty big. You feel like you have a big ball growing out of ya."

"I do and Daryl…I'm sorry I said that."

His hand found her face and he cupped her chin. He couldn't see her, but he knew she felt bad about what she said. He knew she didn't mean anything bad by it, it was just one of those of those things that people say accidently. "I know. It's okay. I'm good, but why are you home? You okay?"

"Rosita told me that I wasn't allowed there anymore unless we had something that she couldn't handle. I'm tired, so I didn't argue with her."

"That means you're gonna be around every day now?" he asked her.

"I guess so. Is that okay?"

Daryl pulled her in as close as he could for a hug. "That's better than okay."

Dayna wondered what had happened today for this change in him. This morning he was cranky and short with her, but now he was happy and loving. She kissed his scruffy cheek. "C'mon, let's go in. I'm in need of a nap. You want to join me?"

"Definitely," he told her. He wasn't tired at all, but any time he could hold her close he would.

Together they walked in the house and once inside the privacy of their bedroom, Dayna started to undress. "Are you getting' naked?" Daryl asked.

Dayna look up and saw the sexy smirk on his face. The man did have a one track mind. "I'm getting comfortable. You're going to have to save any friskiness until after my nap." She heard him mumble ' _Fuck_ ' under his breath. "Nap first, fucking second…okay?"

"Guess I don't have a choice," he whined.

She laughed to herself. Never had she ever heard him use that whining tone before. It was adorable with his naturally gruff voice. "Oh, my poor baby. No sex for you until Mommy gets a nap first. Then we can play."

Daryl smiled at what he thought was her general direction. He made his way over to the bed and sat down as he took his boots off. Dayna may not be getting naked, but there was no reason he couldn't be. He took everything off and stood up with his clothes ion his arms. "Umm…can you take these from me?"

Dayna had been concentrating on getting her clothes off and a slipping into an oversized t-shirt that still pulled across her big belly. She looked over to Daryl and smiled. Seeing him naked, almost had her changing her mind, but the yawn that came next reminded her she realty needed that nap.

"Sure, I'm coming to get them now." She took his clothes from him, but just before she turned to put them away, she took his semi-hard shaft into her hand. Dayna watched as his eyes got big, as he was not expecting her to do that. She pumped him a few times, before letting go. "Preview," was all she said as she dumped his clothes into the laundry basket.

"Look what you've gone and done now," he groaned.

She giggled when she saw he was completely hard now. "Well it's a nap first mister, so get into bed. I need the bathroom side."

Daryl was grumbling under his breath about cock teasers as Dayna slide under the covers next to him shaking her head. "Stop your whining. It was your fault for getting completely naked instead of just comfortable for a nap you horny bastard."

He chuckled at her. God how he loved this woman. When he felt her butt snuggled into his lap since they always slept spooning, he pulled her tight against him. He knew she felt the erection she had given him pressing up against her butt. Then instead of putting a hand on her belly like he normally did, he tweaked one of her nipples, before palming the breast.

"That's how you are going to sleep now holding my boob?"

"Yep."

"Okay then, this may be a short nap," she laughed.

"Thank fucking God," he murmured into her hair.

"Love you," Dayna whispered as she started to doze off.

"Love you too." They both drifted off to sleep content to lie in each other's arms. They had their love for each other to help pull them through whatever crises next stood in their path. Tonight…tomorrow anything could happen, but for now this was all that mattered…being together.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Dayna was wondering what had brought about the change in Daryl. She had been home with him for about three days now and he was no longer the grumpy depressed man he had turned into after the accident. They hadn't had an argument in a few days and he was really trying. Plus he was pumping her for any information on what to expect when the baby came. This was a whole new Daryl.

They spent much more time downstairs in the living room than they used to. This enabled them to visit with their friends since people were coming and going from the house all the time. Dayna had missed that. Her main concern had been making sure that Daryl was okay, and since he had been more comfortable hiding out in their room, she didn't get to see the group as often as she would have liked.

In the few hours they hung out in the living room each day, it seemed like almost everyone made a point to stop by to visit or just say hello. Dayna knew that they had been worried about Daryl. No one knew how a man as active as he was would handle now being blind. They had taken their cues from Dayna, and when Daryl wasn't coping well, they gave him his space. News of his return to the public world quickly spread through their group. They didn't barrage him all in one day, but it was enough so that he wasn't feeling overwhelmed by the attention.

What Daryl was still keeping to himself was his vision. He noticed a little more improvement every day. His dark gray world was gone, replaced by a much lighter color. Just this morning, he was starting to see dark shapes. When he showered alone that day, he allowed the tears to come. His vision was coming back. How much he wouldn't know until the improvement stopped, but it was getting better every day. He knew he wasn't going to end up completely blind.

It was a secret he knew he couldn't keep for much longer.

Three more days had passed and Daryl woke up at sunrise as he normally did. Dayna had become a very restless sleeper so they no longer slept tight against each other. Daryl missed the feeling of her warm body next to his, but if either of them wanted any sleep, cuddling wasn't going to work…at least not until she had the baby.

He didn't let Dayna know how worried he was about her delivering. Carol and Michonne had assured him that they were learning as much as they could to help Dayna when the time came. As long as there wasn't a major complication, everything should be fine. He still was very uneasy about the delivery.

Daryl teased Dayna about the child being a boy, but in reality, he didn't care. He just wanted them both to be okay once it was all over. There was going to be another Dixon in this crazy world and he couldn't believe how much he was looking forward to it. This, coming from the man, that never wanted kids because he thought that he would fuck them up like he was. The thing was he wasn't that messed up anymore. Funny how one's life changes when there are people in it that actually give a damn about you.

He heard Dayna lightly snoring next to him and he knew that she and the baby needed as much sleep as they could get. Daryl was content to just lie there in bed next to her so he rolled over so he was facing her and without thinking, he opened his eyes.

And he saw Dayna.

It took a moment for him to realize what had happened. He could see. Sure, she was blurry, but he could see her. He wanted to shout and scream and wake everyone up, but he didn't. He needed to take it in first.

She looked like a sleeping angel next to him. Dayna was on her side facing him. Her long dark hair was pulled back, so he could see the face of the woman that stole his heart. He hadn't seen her in weeks, maybe over a month as he hadn't kept track…most likely even longer. She was as beautiful as ever, maybe more so since the pregnancy had her putting on a little extra weight. He loved her either way.

Daryl sat up and looked around the room seeing all of the familiar pieces of furniture that made up their room including the crib. Then it hit him. He was actually going to be able to see his child. Would the baby look like him or Dayna or a combination of them both? He would be able to see that for himself. That brought tears to his eyes, which he quickly brushed away.

Now he was completely awake and as much as he knew he should let Dayna sleep, he had to tell her. This was too big to wait, so he laid down facing her and watched the rise and fall of her chest as she slept. He reached a finger out and played with her nipple until it hardened. They still slept naked each night.

Dayna moaned a little as she slowly woke up. Her eyes fluttered as little before opening and then closing. "Daryl Dixon do you think you could be horny a little later in the morning," she groaned knowing it was still quite early.

"I could," he told her, "But I was just trying to wake you up."

She never could understand how he could get up early each day. It didn't matter when they went to sleep, he was always up at the crack of dawn, except for those few weeks he was depressed. He didn't usually wake her up, so she was starting to get curious why.

Dayna opened her sleepy eyes and saw him looking at her. "So why were you waking me up at this ungodly hour?"

"I just wanted to look at you," he told her. He had one of his half smiles on his face that no one pulled off better than he did. It was downright sexy.

She smiled back at him, but then as his words penetrated, her eyes widened in shock. He was looking at her. Not in her direction or past her, but at her. His blue eyes were full of life.

"Oh my God! You can see. Daryl, you can see!" she exclaimed.

"It's still blurry, but yeah I can see." He was so happy that he wasn't quite sure what to do.

Dayna closed her eyes for a brief moment sending a silent thank you into the universe for giving Daryl his sight back. She wasn't sure she believed in a God anymore, as how could he allow the world to become what it was, but it didn't hurt to say thank you.

She brought up her hand to caress his cheek. "When…how? Did you just open your eyes and you could see? Tell me! I'm dying to know," she prodded him.

"Don't get mad, but it started a little while ago." He saw her eyes narrow a bit and knew she was getting angry. "Dayna…listen before you get mad. I woke up one day and the darkness wasn't as dark. I had no idea how much better it was gonna get. I just started seeing shapes a couple days ago and this morning when I opened my eyes I saw you."

She loved this man to death, but sometimes he could drive her absolutely crazy. "Babe, why did you hide it from me? I told you not to do that."

"I know and I'm sorry, but I didn't want you getting your hopes up until I was sure. I just wanted to see if it got a little bit better and this morning it completely changed. I woke you up as soon as I knew." Daryl looked down at the bed before meeting her eyes again. "Dayna, I know I don't say this enough, but you are so beautiful. I only hope we have a daughter so she can take after you."

Just when she wanted to throttle him for keeping this from her, he'd go and say something like that. It was something so unlike him to say, yet so touching, that she had tears welling up in her eyes instantly. "Thank you. You know you should have told me, but it's okay." Tears continued to fall as she looked into the blue eyes of the man that saved her.

She had been tired, hungry and ready to give up when he appeared out of nowhere on his motorcycle all those months ago. If he hadn't stopped, she would surely be dead right now. Instead, she now had a solid place to live, a man to love and a baby on the way. She had lost so much, yet gained even more after the apocalypse. It was scary to think that it was the best thing that ever happened to her.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

Dayna wiped her eyes. "That was the sweetest thing you ever said to me. And Daryl…there is no one I'd rather have as the father of my child than you. I love you."

"Love you too." For a man that had never expressed emotions like this before, he found it easier and easier to do with Dayna. No one had ever loved him like she did. Hell, he doubted anyone had ever loved him at all until she jumped onto the back of his bike.

He pressed his lips to hers and they kissed for the longest time. His lips to her lips…his tongue finding hers. It wasn't hard and sloppy, but soft and loving. He didn't touch her except to have his arm around her holding her close. For once, they didn't need to have sex to prove their love, just being like this was enough for each of them. They were enough.

Suddenly, the baby started to kick and Dayna couldn't help but giggle. "What?" asked a confused Daryl.

"The baby is kicking up a storm all of a sudden…feel this." Dayna rolled onto her back and placed his hand on her belly. He could easily feel the active baby inside of her. His smile spread across his whole face.

Then he realized how big she had gotten since he lost his eyesight. It amazed him that her body could change that much. "Damn, you sure got big," he said without even thinking. Then it hit him, maybe that was the wrong thing to say to her. _Oh fuck_.

"Oh…ahh…damn it. Did I just piss you off? I swear I didn't mean it that way, it's just the last time I saw you weren't this fa…Fuck it! I better just shut up." He kept looking at her belly, until he slowly turned his head to look to see how mad she was. The one thing he knew was that you never told a woman she looked "big" or "fat" no matter what.

Instead of being mad, he saw laughter in her eyes. "It's okay, I'm not mad and I am big. The baby is still growing and so am I. And you are adorable."

Daryl tried to give her one of his mean, angry looks, but Dayna only laughed at him. He was not adorable. Puppies were adorable, but Daryl Dixon was definitely not the adorable type. He was a killer and did it without a second thought, but only when he had to…needed to. He'd do anything to protect his ragtag family and included taking a life if he had to. He was not adorable.

"You know that look doesn't scare me, it never did, so save it for someone else. How about we get dressed and tell everyone the good news?"

"Ain't it a bit early?" he wondered. He hated to be the center of attention, so he was hoping there was another way to spread the news.

"It is," she agreed, "But I heard Carol go down a few minutes ago and Rick was going out on an early run with Aaron and Abraham. He hasn't gone downstairs since we woke up, so I think he's still here and he's going to want to know." She could see that Daryl wasn't real excited about this. "Listen, how about we don't even tell anyone. Just act normal see how long it takes them to figure it out. C'mon, it'll be fun. I bet Carol catches on real quick."

That didn't sound as bad as he thought. "Okay. But how about a little fun first?"

Dayna smiled at her man. "You know I never say no to you, but my back is aching me this morning. Okay?"

Daryl was instantly concerned, "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Try carrying all this weight around and your back would hurt too. It's typical around the end of a pregnancy, but for right now bouncing on top of you is not the best idea." Dayna sat up on the side of the bed and briefly rubbed her low back with her hands before standing up.

Daryl had his head down for a moment and when he looked up, Dayna was standing beside the bed naked. She took his breath away. He was about to suggest another position, but all rational thought instantly left his head as he stared at her. Sure she was blurry, but she was still gorgeous.

He had never seen a woman that was pregnant naked. He never thought he would be attracted to woman who looked like this, but he damn sure was. Almost at full term, she was incredible and he just stared at her with his mouth slightly open. Her breasts were full and large, with her areoles darker than he remembered. The baby bump was nowhere near a bump anymore and even though it hadn't been that way in a while, the roundness of her belly surprised him. He had seen her naked hundreds of times, but today was different. Today she was so beautiful that he could only stare at her. He couldn't think of any words to form any kind of sentence. She left him speechless.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" she asked him.

Daryl moved to the edge of the bed and took her hands in his, and then he placed them on the baby. He looked up meeting her blue eyes. "After not seein' for all this time and all of a sudden seein' you lookin' like that with our baby 'bout to be born…I don't know what to say. I ain't never seen a woman as beautiful as you, Dayna."

For a man that never says too many romantic things, he sure knew what to say when it counted. Tears welled up in Dayna's eyes again as she pulled him to his feet. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as tight as she could. "Thank you," she whispered in her ear. "Just when I'm feeling like a beached whale, you look at me like I'm a Victoria Secret model."

"You ain't a Victoria Secret model… no way. You're fuckin' better," he told her and meant it. He had seen the catalogs before the turn with those skinny girls in it and even though when she wasn't pregnant Dayna had a body better that they did, now pregnant she was hotter than ever.

Dayna leaned back so she could look at him. "I don't deserve you, Daryl Dixon." She could see that he was about to argue with her so she shushed him with a single finger to his lips. "And I would love to repay you for those wonderful, sweet words by taking care of that erection I feel pressing up against me, but will you take a raincheck?"

"Fuck yeah, but I ain't expecting you to take care of this. I got you naked in my arms, so course I got a hard on for you. If that didn't happen, then we got ourselves a problem." Dayna burst out laughing at his words. He never tried to be funny, but sometimes he would just come out with the damnedest things.

"What?" he asked. Why was she always laughing at him?

"Just another instance of you being adorable. Think you can get that thing calmed down to get into a pair of pants?"

Daryl shook his head. "Not if you keep walking around naked it ain't gonna go down."

"I'm getting dressed," she laughed. There wasn't much she had that fit her, so she squeezed into a pair of pants and layered a button down shirt over a t-shirt and that was the best she could do. Maternity clothes didn't exist anymore.

Together they eventually made it downstairs and found Carol alone in the kitchen. Daryl could just make out that she had cut up an apple on a plate. So he walked over to her plate, took a slice off and smiled at her. "Thanks, Carol," he said and walked over to Dayna with a smirk on his face.

"Why do you always have to steal from my plate?" she sighed. Then her eyes got big, "Wait! Look at me!" Daryl looked directly at her. His eyes were meeting hers. The corner of his mouth was lifted up in a smirk. Dayna just stared at them both waiting for Carol to say it.

"Oh my God! You can see! You can see again!" she shouted. She dropped the plate on the counter and threw her arms around Daryl. "When? How? Oh my God!"

Just as Daryl was going to answer her, Rick and Michonne came downstairs with Judith in Rick's arms. "What's the commotion?" he asked.

"Daryl can see!" Carol exclaimed. He was the closest thing to family she had. The two of them had been together since the start and they bonded over losing her daughter, Sophia, and their similar pasts. Damaged people tended to find solace in each other. Daryl was like a brother to her.

"Really?" asked a surprised Rick. He turned to look at his friend and saw him looking right at him and seeing him.

"Yeah. It's been coming back a little at a time, but this morning was the biggest change. Everything is still blurry, but I can see ya," Daryl explained.

Rick tilted his head a little, "Bro, you guys didn't say anything to us?"

"No, he didn't," Dayna interrupted. "This was a surprise to me too."

These were the people that Daryl was the closest to and the most comfortable with. He had known Carol and Rick since almost the beginning. They had been through a lot together. Michonne had shown up at the prison alone…hurt and angry, but she eventually became an important member of their group. Daryl trusted her completely. And Dayna was his one true love. He'd never love another like he did her.

"Just wanted to make sure the changes that were happenin' was enough. Just a couple days ago I started seeing dark shapes, but this mornin' was different. And I'm a tellin' ya now," he told them. Didn't they know him well enough that he wasn't going to say something until he was sure about it?

"Congratulations," Michonne said to him as she pulled him into a hug. It'll be good to have you back with us.

Daryl nodded his head at Michonne, before turning to Dayna. "I know you're hungry, but I gotta go outside first."

"Let's go." Her Daryl was an outdoorsman...a hunter…a tracker. A man who needed to be outside as much as possible and he hadn't seen it in a long time. Of course, she would go outside with him. This was almost as important as breathing for him.

Dayna linked arms with him and for the first time in a very long time, she let him lead her out the front door. Daryl was on his way back to normal.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The morning sun was brighter than he expected, so Daryl had to put his hand over his eyes to shield them for a little while until they adjusted to the light. He could just about make out the high wall in the distance, but the houses and trees were much easier. They were still quite fuzzy, but he knew what they were.

The sense of relief was almost overwhelming for him. He was no longer completely blind and he prayed his sight would continue to improve. The recent changes that had happened, gave him hope it would continue to get better. Daryl's hands gripped the porch railing, almost like he needed the support…but he didn't. Physically he was still strong, but emotionally he was trying not to break.

He put his head down as he tried not to let the tears that threatened fall. He hated crying, but he finally understood what Dayna meant by "happy tears."

He internalized so much. He was sure that Dayna easily realized how hard this had been for him, but he never said anything to her. Sure, his depression was completely noticeable and all those weeks where he didn't leave the room, made it completely obvious, but he didn't complain. In fact, he didn't say much of anything at all during that time.

Now, he was ready to shout to everyone that he was back. Well, almost back.

Daryl looked up and smiled when he the sky was still blue. The trees and grass were still green. He glanced over the woman next to him, he saw that his Dayna was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She put up with his shit better than anyone else ever did. She believed in them even when he didn't and only walked out when she had no choice because he was being an absolute dick. He was so fucking lucky.

Dayna put a hand on his back and rubbed it gently. She figured this was an emotional time for him. It would be for her. After a few minutes of them just enjoying the solitude together, he turned to her. "Thanks. I could never have gotten through this without you."

"That's what love is. Being there in the good times and bad. And doing diaper changes in the middle of the night," she said with a smile.

Daryl chuckled. "Yeah, I guess we got that comin' up don't we?"

"We do. Pretty soon too. How about we go feed me and the baby now? Okay?"

Daryl nodded, but when she turned to head inside he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. His strong muscular arms wrapped around her and Dayna put hers around his waist. "I know I ain't good in saying this enough, but I love ya, Dayna. I always will."

"Same here, Daryl. I never knew what love really was until I met you."

He pulled back and looked into her eyes and just smiled. Then he felt the baby give him a big kick and they both started to laugh. "C'mon, let's get food," Daryl said as he led her inside. "He's hungry."

Dayna just shook her head. "It could be a girl."

"Never heard of a Dixon making a girl. We only have boys," Daryl reminded her as they headed toward the kitchen. "Maybe that's what our problem was. If we made some girls, there wouldn't been so many asshole Dixons around."

"Well, I like my Dixon just the way he is, so they all aren't bad."

Daryl stopped them, just before they made it to the kitchen. "If you knew me before all of this happened and even right after, you would've thought I was an asshole, 'cause I was. Being with this group, changed me. They treated me like I counted and got their respect. I liked that. I like me now. Didn't like me before."

"I like you too," she told him. "But if you don't feed me, I could change my mind."

Carol had been waiting for them to come back in. She gave them each a bowl of oatmeal with apples. "I can't wait until you can hunt again, Daryl. We haven't had fresh meat in ages."

Dayna and Daryl sat down at the table and they both started to eat.

"I wanna get out there soon," he told Carol in between mouthfuls.

"Daryl," Dayna said sternly. "Don't rush this. You still need to see better before you can do something like go hunting. You need to give your eyes a little more time." She could see the impatience in him. Daryl was such an active man, so that she knew that these past weeks were definitely difficult for him. However, she was not going to let him rush it. He only started seeing things this morning and Dayna wasn't going to let him do anything like hunting or going on a run until he could see better. She would tie him up if she had to, but he wasn't ready to do what she knew he wanted to do…yet.

He gave her a look that had her shaking her head. He didn't scare her at all and no matter how often he gave her the "look" that scared most people, it only made her laugh. "I will check your vision every day if I have to, but until I clear you, you are staying put."

Daryl quietly put his empty bowl on the counter and then turned to look at Carol. "I…I think I need to get something in my room," she said quickly as she backed out of the kitchen towards the staircase.

Dayna knew what was coming. Her eyes met his cold ones. She was determined that he was not going to win this battle. "You have a problem?" she asked him cocking her head.

Daryl just stared at her. His eyes narrowed with that steely glare that had frightened many people. He hated when people told him what to do. Didn't matter who it was, he was his own man.

"Fine, I'll say it then," Dayna told him rolling her eyes after a few seconds. "You don't like me telling you what to do, right? Well, tough shit. First, you just got your vision back today. I know you are anxious to get back to normal, but you still aren't seeing well enough to do that. Just wait to until your vision gets better. That is my professional opinion. Second, as your girlfriend, that loves you more than anything, you have had so many close calls that I am asking you, please do not do anything to put yourself in jeopardy this soon. I need you and the baby needs you. It's just not you anymore, Daryl. We're a family now and I need you with me. I know nothing in this world is a certainty anymore, but please play it safe, for just a little while longer. Will you do that for me and the baby?"

He was pissed off, but he also knew that Dayna was right. He remained quiet as he processed everything that she told him. He knew he couldn't see well enough to hit a tree with a bolt, more or less an animal or walker. It would be absolutely stupid of him if he didn't wait until he could see better. But damn it, he was so ready to go back out. These damn walls felt like a noose around his neck.

Family. She mentioned that they were a family now and damn it he hadn't thought about them that way until now. He had a family. His own fuckin' family. Dayna loved him and he loved her more than he ever loved anyone. She was a once in a lifetime love.

The baby fell into a whole brand new category for him. A child that he created, that he would love forever and die protecting, would the cement forever tying him to Dayna. The three of them would be family.

A Dixon family. His family.

They wouldn't be anything like the family he had growing up. As a kid, he had only known hate and violence. As an adult, he never let himself get close to anyone, until the world went to shit. Then he ended up with Rick and this group. They were his first experience with learning to trust someone other than himself. He had never trusted anyone else before, not even his brother, Merle.

Then he met Dayna and she changed his life forever and all for the better. Now they were going to be a family and he wanted this more than he ever wanted anything in his life.

Daryl's scowl softened. He put his hand on the back of her neck as she sat next to him and gently rubbed it. "We're family," he drawled softly. "You, me and the kid are gonna be a family. Never had one I wanted, until now." Dayna tossed him a big smile, now that set knew they were on the same page. "Sure, I wanna go out, but I'm not ready. I got it."

"Thank you, Daryl. I know this is tough for you, but just a little more patience." Dayna was glad that her words got through to him. They came from her heart, but Daryl was unpredictable at times. She knew he wasn't used to having to think this way. "How about we take a walk around Alexandria? I could use the exercise."

He nodded that he was good with going for a walk. "Do you have any sunglasses? It will help to shield you from the sudden brightness of the sun."

"Yeah, in the top drawer. I'll go get them," he told her.

Dayna stopped him from getting up. "How about you clean the dishes and I'll get them. I need to go to the bathroom. The baby must be sitting on my bladder."

"Okay," he agreed. Daryl stood up and assisted Dayna to her feet. Twenty minutes later, they were walking slowly through the quiet streets of Alexandria which would become a daily routine for them.

Naps, afternoon walks, and doing nothing became their norm. It was what Dayna needed, but Daryl hated. The walls were closing in on him again and he had to go. He needed to be able to breathe again. He just didn't know if he could.

* * *

Sorry for a short chapter, but that's just how it ended up. I'm assuming people are liking this as I am getting the reads, but barely any reviews/comments. Love it...hate it please let me know how you feel. Thank you as always Miss October 13 for commenting all the time. More thanks to ThePsychoBeauty, WalkingAddiction and devoncarman for leaving a review.

Thank you.

Walker Witch (Lori)


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Daryl didn't venture outside the walls. He forced himself to stay inside the community even though it was killing him. He knew he really wasn't seeing well enough to be safe out there, but that didn't change the fact that he still wanted to go…he needed to go, but he knew he couldn't go.

Dayna was so close to her delivery time that staying close as his only option. As every day passed, he got more and more nervous about the delivery and the baby. What if something happened during the delivery and he ended up like Rick? He couldn't raise a baby on his own. His only experience with a baby was with Judith. He held her a couple of times and she seemed to like him, but that was it. He didn't know how to change a diaper or even give the kid a bath. What happens when they ran out of diapers?

The more he thought about the day to day job about taking care of a baby, the more nervous he got. The more nervous he got, the more he felt closed in and suffocated, and the more he needed to get out of Alexandria. But he never told Dayna. He just got a little bit more on edge every day.

Meanwhile, Rosita had taken over the day to day duties at the infirmary, only sending for Dayna if there was something she couldn't handle. Most of Dayna's days were spent at home, just taking it easy. In the meantime, Daryl was completely bored and itching to feel the freedom of being outside the walls. There was only so long he could just sit around and not do anything. Now, that he could see better made it worse as he wanted to do more because he thought he could do more, even though he was still pretty limited.

After regaining the partial vision in his eyes, the progress since had been minimal. Daryl could see, but everything was still quite blurry. The lack of significant improvement was frustrating him, after having such a big gain. At least, he started spending time with Rick each day going over the running of Alexandria. That gave him something to do for a short time.

It was now another week after the big change in his vision when Daryl decided he needed to go outside the walls, just for a little bit. He had been inside Alexandria for about five weeks and he was going absolutely stir crazy. He knew he had told Dayna that he would wait, but the pull was too strong.

Dayna had gone down to the infirmary just to visit, so he thought he could grab his crossbow and sneak out for a short bit. He had to. He thought he could wait until his eyesight improved, but he knew if he didn't, he'd start snapping and arguing with Dayna worse that he was now. He was already being a jerk to her and she didn't deserve it.

He was being an ass…again, and she was putting up with it. She shouldn't have to, but he felt like he was suffocating again. He didn't see that he had a choice, so Daryl convinced himself that an hour or two would be all he needed. He'd be back before she knew he was gone.

Daryl checked his knife on his belt, before slinging the crossbow he hadn't touched in weeks over his shoulder. He managed to get to out to the main gate without attracting any attention. Scott opened it up and Daryl calmly walked outside. As it slammed closed behind him, he took a deep breath.

Freedom.

After all these long weeks, he was free again. Dayna didn't keep him tied to her, but his blindness had kept him isolated from the world. He knew it was dangerous to be out here, but he had confidence that he could handle it. So he took off, taking a route that was familiar to him. He was no longer surrounded by walls and the freedom was intoxicating for a man like him.

Dayna hung out with Rosita and Maggie at the infirmary. It was a quiet day, so they sat around talking and laughing throughout most of the afternoon. Finally, Dayna decided that her back was hurting just a bit too much and it was time to lie down for a little while. She hugged both of her friends goodbye while declining Maggie's offer to walk back with her.

When she got into her room, it was not unusual to find that Daryl wasn't there. She figured he was probably with Rick, so she simply laid down on the bed falling asleep instantly. When Dayna finally woke up, the room was filled with dark shadows. As she rubbed her eyes, she figured it was most likely after dinner and wondered why Daryl hadn't come to wake her up. They never missed dinner.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, she carefully made her way down the stairs, but no one was around. " _Where the hell is, Daryl_?" she thought to herself. " _Did something happen and I just don't know?"_

Slowly, she made her way back upstairs and knocked on Carol's door. "Hey, Dayna. Are you okay?" Carol asked instantly concerned when she opened the door. The baby's due date was almost here.

"I'm fine, but have you seen Daryl?"

"No, I haven't. When neither of you two showed up for dinner, I thought you were just hanging out in your room. I haven't seen him all day." Carol could see that Dayna was worried and now so was she. "Have you asked Rick?"

"No, I started with you. I took a long nap, but when I woke up he wasn't around. I haven't seen him since I went to the infirmary to visit with Rosita and Maggie. Oh God Carol, that was hours ago! Where is he?" Dayna started to unconscious rub her belly as her anxious eyes met Carol's.

Carol put a hand on Dayna's shoulder, "Don't panic. Let's find Rick and see what he knows. C'mon." Together they walked to Rick and Michonne's room and Carol knocked. After a few moments, Rick opened the door.

"What's wrong?" he automatically asked.

"When was the last time you saw Daryl today?" Carol asked.

Rick looked from Carol to Dayna and saw fear in her eyes. "This morning. Why?"

"I don't know where he is. He didn't wake me up for dinner and I haven't seen him all day. This is not like him, Rick."

"Carol, check for his crossbow. If he left Alexandria, he would have taken it. Where does he keep it, Dayna?" Rick asked taking charge.

"Hanging on the inside of the closet door, but Rick he told me he wouldn't leave. It has to be there." Carol ran off to look and Rick brought Dayna into his room encouraging her to sit on the same sofa they had in there. Michonne put a supporting hand on her shoulder.

Carol was back immediately. "It's gone."

"Damn it, Daryl," Rick cursed. The sun had almost set by now and they couldn't go out looking for him, without risking too many people's lives. "Who was on the gate this afternoon, Michonne?"

She thought for a moment. "It was Scott, this afternoon and now it's Eugene on the gate and Gabriel on the watch. We should talk to Scott."

Rick crouched down in front of Dayna. "Michonne and I will go talk to Scott and the people on duty now. Let's see when he left and come up with a game plan. But Dayna, he is the most capable survivor I ever met. He'll be fine."

"But he can't see good enough, Rick and at night it'll be harder for him. That's why he told me he wouldn't go out yet, not until his vision improved. He said he would stay here for me and the baby. Why the hell did he go and not even tell anyone?" Dayna felt the tears start to fall.

She knew he had been very out of sorts these last few days. He was tense and argumentative with her, and she knew he was feeling closed in again. But, he told her he wouldn't go out beyond the walls until his vision got better. Dayna knew it hadn't and the son-of-a-bitch went anyone. Daryl left without saying a word to anyone. And now he was missing. Damn him.

"Go," Carol said to Rick and Michonne. "I got her."

"Judith," Rick yelled as he bound down the stairs.

"Got her too," Carol shouted back before turning her attention to Dayna. "They will figure out what is going on. Let's go downstairs and wait there, Okay?"

Dayna wiped her eyes with fingers and nodded to Carol. Downstairs would be the best place to wait. Carol grabbed the baby monitor and the two of them headed downstairs to await Rick and Michonne's return.

The minutes seemed like hours. Dayna refused the food that Carol had offered to warm up for her since she missed dinner. She just sat quietly on the sofa, wondering why Daryl had left. Did he not realize that everything he did now affected her and the baby? While she was filled with worry, Dayna was also starting to get pissed off at him. He told her he would wait and he didn't. She knew that there was no way he expected to be gone this long. This was different than the last time he disappeared. He was completely healthy back then and now he wasn't.

Dayna was afraid that he wouldn't see a walker coming at him and he stood a strong chance of getting bit and dying. Why did he chance that? Didn't she and the baby mean anything to him at all? She was so close to her due date that she could go into labor anytime. He could miss their baby being born. Dayna would never forgive him if that happened.

The sound of the front door opening pulled Dayna from her thoughts. Both she and Carol quickly turned to see who it was. Her heart sank when she saw it wasn't Daryl. Sasha and Abraham walked in laughing, but Rick and Michonne ran in right behind them.

Abraham instantly picked up that something was wrong. "What's going on?" he barked.

"Daryl," Rick said to him before turning to Dayna. "Scott said he left around one o'clock but didn't tell him anything. I have the watch posts keeping an eye out for him."

"That means he left right after we had lunch and I had gone to the infirmary for a visit. Damn him!" Dayna exclaimed.

"If he's not back by morning, we'll go out looking for him. He's smart, Dayna. He would have found a place to stay for the night. I'm sure he's just waiting for morning to head back," Rick told her. Even with limited vision, Daryl had better instincts than anyone Rick had ever known.

Dayna took a deep breath trying to stay calm. "This isn't the first time he's pulled something like this, but the stakes are much higher this time. He's got the baby to think about now. And what if I go into labor and he isn't here? He may be survival smart, Rick…but right now he's a complete idiot. Last time I let him get away with it, not this time… this time? Wait!" Dayna turned to Sasha. "Remember when you helped me that night we had that big misunderstanding about Zach? He went to the house that we stayed at when the wall was down. Can you check to see if he's there like last time, Sasha? Please?"

"Of course! Abraham with me." The two of them raced out of the house into out into the night. Abraham followed without question.

Dayna explained that night she was talking about, Daryl ended up staying at this green house just beyond the gates. She and Sasha had seen a dim light coming from the house, so she knew he was safe there. Maybe he had done it again and Sasha knew what to look for. There was no guarantee he was there, but it was the only hope she had.

As they waited for Sasha and Abraham to get back, Dayna silently berated herself for not seeing the signs in Daryl. Even though he had agreed to stay inside Alexandra, she knew he wanted to get out beyond the walls. She just didn't realize how strong the pull was and she should have known. He had been cranky and argumentative with her lately and she didn't recognize the signs that he was feeling that closed in again.

Daryl was still not seeing well enough in her opinion to venture out on his own, but apparently, that wasn't enough to stop him. Dayna understood his need to leave the community even for just a little while, but that didn't mean she agreed with it. He was still putting himself in unnecessary danger and that's what upset her more than anything.

Dayna had accepted that Daryl would need his space every so often and she had no problem giving it to him. If that made him happy, then it was perfectly fine with her. But now, with his vision still impaired, he needed to consider the consequences. What if he didn't see a walker coming at him or a person? You couldn't trust anyone these days so the living were just as big a risk as the dead.

The more Dayna thought about it the madder she got. If anything happened to him, he would leave her alone with the baby. How could he do that? Why wasn't he putting the baby first? Their child needed them both around and he had to start thinking like a father. Putting his needs first was no longer the way he could live. The wellbeing of the baby came before anything.

The pounding of feet running up the front steps and across the porch, had everyone turning towards the door. A second later Sasha and Abraham ran inside. They were both out of breath. Sasha looked at Dayna and nodded her head. "There's a dim light coming from the house," she told her. "It's got to be him."

Dayna closed her eyes briefly and let out a sigh of relief. Daryl was safe. At least until she got a hold of him. Dayna stood up and smiled at everyone. "Thank you Sash and Abraham. I'm sorry to have bothered you all with Daryl's inconsiderateness. I'm going to apologize now for the yelling you will hear tomorrow when he gets back. I think I'll go to bed now. Thank you, everyone."

No one in the room said anything as they watched Dayna head for the stairs and vanish out of sight. "She is so going to kick his ass tomorrow," Abraham laughed.

"My money is on Daryl in any fight, except that one," Rick added. He winced as Michonne gave him an elbow in the side. "Hey, it's true. There's no way Daryl is going to win that battle. I just hoped he's learned to grovel, because that's his only hope."

"Daryl? Grovel?" Carol snickered. "Yeah, right."

Michonne just shook her head. "He is in so much trouble. I just hope Dayna has time to calm down tonight. If any of us see him before he gets back here, we need to warn him. Begging her forgiveness is his only option."

The group burst out laughing. They were all relieved that he was safe. Well, that was safe from everything except Dayna. He was in big trouble when he got back.

Dayna stayed up in her room the rest of the night, but she slept very little. Between being pissed off at Daryl and her back aching her so much, she was wide awake when the sun started to come up. She figured with him as close as he was, he stayed safe during the night time but would be back soon. So she waited and waited and waited and by nine o'clock she had enough.

If he wasn't going to come back, she would go get him. After a quick stop at the armory for a gun and extra ammunition, Dayna set out for the front gate. She didn't have far to get to their little house. If he wasn't coming home to her, then she would go to him. Suddenly, her anger turned to concern. What if he was hurt and that was why he hadn't come back. She was so mad at him, that she hadn't considered that.

"Open the gate, Holly," Dayna told the guard on duty.

Holly looked at her unsure of what to do. "You're not going out there, are you?"

"Of course, I am. Just open the gate or I will," Dayna told her getting aggravated.

"But…you're pregnant. Why would you go out there now?"

"Why is none of your business, Holly. Just open the damn gate!" Dayna said her anger showing. Of course, she shouldn't be going out, but Daryl may need her. "If Rick asks, just tell him I went to the house and he'll know what that means." Holly was still unsure if she was doing the right thing, but she opened the gate for Dayna.

It was a bit unnerving as it clanged shut behind her. All Dayna had to do was get to the house in one piece. Her life and the baby's depended on that.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25** **  
**

Daryl stood up carefully placing all of his weight on his right leg. He gradually added some to his left foot testing his ankle, but he felt an immediate sharp pain all the way up his leg. He had hoped it would have gotten better overnight, but if anything it was more swollen and painful than before. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" he yelled, his curses echoing throughout the empty house.

He had barely made it inside the house yesterday. Leaving Alexandria was one of the stupidest things he had ever done. Sure, it felt good for the first half hour or so, but then he started encountering walkers and he realized how bad his vision really was when it came down to fighting. What should have been an hour or two tops on the outside ending up being all night.

Dayna was going to kill him.

Daryl hadn't told her he was going out because he knew she wouldn't have let him. Sure, his vision wasn't perfect, but now he knew he had been overconfident in his abilities. The small herd he had encountered and subsequently had him running for his life had been nothing but a blur. Everything was so out of focus that he missed seeing the tree root that snagged his foot. He went down like a rock, with his ankle completely twisting under him. Daryl didn't think it was broken, but he had fucked it up enough so that walking right now was downright impossible.

He must have run at least a mile on the bad ankle before he finally saw the house. Daryl was able to slam through the front door and shove the sofa across it before the walkers hit the door. Their moans filled the room as he collapsed on the floor out of breath and in pain.

He didn't have a choice. He had to run on the bad ankle or die, and Daryl wasn't ready to die yet. Once, the intense throbbing had turned into a strong dull ache, he got himself over to the staircase and crawled his way upstairs and into the bedroom. He hadn't been able to leave the room all night, but at least the moans from the walkers had stopped. That meant they had moved on. It was one less thing for him to worry about.

A quick look around the room didn't show anything that Daryl could use to help support his ankle. The best he could do was rip up the sheet into long strips and use that as a wrap. He knew he had to get back to Alexandria as soon as possible. Dayna had to be worried sick. Once she realized that he was safe, she'd probably kill him and he deserved it. He was stupid, selfish and stupid again.

Daryl pulled the sheet off the bed and just when he started to rip a strip off of it, he heard a pounding on the door. He didn't know if it was a walker or a person, until he heard, "Daryl Dixon open this goddammed door now!"

" _Was that Dayna_?" he thought. As he hopped over to the doorway, she called out again. " _Fuck, it is Dayna_!"

Daryl slid down the stairs as fast as he could. He limped over to the end of the sofa and pushed it away from the door. His ankle was screaming at him, but he didn't care. He had to let Dayna in. He couldn't believe that she came out to look for him. Dayna was nine months pregnant. He was furious at her for risking herself and the baby, but he also knew she must have been really worried about him to chance that. He was fucked either way.

The second the door was open, she hurried inside. Daryl hopped to the other end of the couch and pushed it back across the door, essentially blocking it. Dayna had her hands in her knees as she panted to catch her breath. That was a close call. "What did you do?" she wheezed.

"Sprained my ankle," he muttered.

"Idiot," she said not caring that he heard her

Walkers were banging at the door again. " _I am so fuckin' tired of this_ ," Daryl thought. "Upstairs away from them," he suggested. The more the walkers knew they were there the louder they would get and that would attract even more.

Dayna gave him a look that clearly told him how much trouble he was in, before stomping her way up the stairs. Daryl purposefully sat down and moved up them one at a time on his butt, anything to delay her yelling at him.

He hopped over into the room and leaned on the doorframe. "If you help me wrap it, we can get outta here."

"I'll wrap it, but we aren't getting out of here until you and I have it out. First things first, let me look at it. Get on the damn bed." Dayna had a whirlwind of emotions flying through her. She was relieved that he was safe. Now, she had to see what he had done to his ankle. Then, she would find out why he did something as stupid as leave Alexandria without telling anyone.

She felt him wince as she pulled his boot off. It wasn't tied to begin with and she could see why. He had done a number on his ankle. It was extremely swollen and a dark bruise covered the whole outer side of it. "Relax and let me manipulate it," she told him.

First, she palpated it the best she could to feel for any broken bones, but the swelling made it hard to tell. Then she moved it up and down, and side to side. Dayna didn't think it was broken, just badly sprained, but he could have torn some ligaments too. She looked up from his injured ankle and into his blue eyes. "How did you do it?"

Daryl didn't break her gaze, "Running from walkers."

"And?"

After a moment, he replied, "Foot got caught up with a tree root." Daryl was still staring down Dayna, but she wasn't intimidated by him at all.

"Why the hell did you leave Alexandria and not tell anyone? Not tell me!" Dayna yelled at him. She finally broke his stare and started to pace the small semi-dark room with one hand on her back. "What were you thinking? Do you know how scared I was finding you were gone and no one knew where you were? You know you can't see well enough to fight off walkers! I bet that's why you tripped. You didn't see that root, did you? What if they caught you and you got bit? What about me and the baby? Did you think about us at all?" Dayna stopped pacing and turned to look at Daryl. "Did you?"

"Are you gonna give me a fuckin' second to answer you?" he retorted. She was right and he hated to admit that, but could she take a damn breath so he could answer her.

"Fine."

" _Jesus Christ_ ," he thought. " _She hadda go and give me a 'fine'_." The word all men all over the world hated. "I know I told you I wouldn't come out here until I could see better, but that wasn't happenin'. I had to go, Dayna. I couldn't take it no more. It was weeks since I could walk free out here and I just hadda go. These walls were choking the life outta me," he tried to explain.

"Then use your head for something other than bouncing off curbs. You should have asked someone to go with you." Dayna got how he was feeling closed in, but she hadn't realized how bad it was. He should have told her and they could have figured out a solution.

"A babysitter? You think I need a babysitter!" he exclaimed. She was treating him like he was no better than Judith.

Dayna rolled her eyes at him as she absently rubbed her belly. "Not a babysitter, but someone to have your back. You were completely blind up until a week ago. Sure, you can see some now, but not good enough to be out here on your own."

"So you say."

"Yes, that's what I say." Dayna took a step back so she stood in the doorway. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Daryl looked and looked. He squinted a little before he told her, "Three."

"Wrong. It's four. If you can't see that, how can you see a walker coming at you? I'm not here to give you a hard time…"

"Sure seems like it," he interrupted her.

"Damn it, Daryl! I'm here because I love you and I don't want to lose you to a stupid decision! I need you and the baby needs his father. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Dayna's voice broke as she started to get overwhelmed. Her shoulders slumped as tears started to slide down her cheeks. She didn't want to yell at him anymore. Why didn't he understand this? She just didn't get that.

Daryl saw her instantly switch from anger to crying. He was such a fucking idiot. He had been thinking of just himself. He was wrong a hundred times over. He jumped up from the bed and wrapped her in his arms. "I'm sorry. You're right and I'm a selfish prick. I thought I could handle it out here, but I couldn't. I had a hard time seeing the walkers comin' at me and I panicked." He took her face in his strong hands, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. "I ain't ever loved anyone like I love you. You took over my damn heart and there ain't no way I'm gonna let you out of it."

He took a deep breath before continuing. "The baby scares me. I gotta say that. But, I'm lookin' forward to us raising the kid…together. You gotta take care of yourself and him too. This is the last place you should be. Why didn't you send someone for me? Comin' yourself was just as stupid as me being out here. Right?"

Dayna just nodded her head. She was too far along to be out here. She waddled more than she could actually walk and she hadn't been able to run in months. She just did the same thing she accused him of…not putting the baby first.

"But, I'm taking all the blame. If I wasn't out here, you wouldn't be. I never had to think about anyone but me before and I keep fucking us up," he admitted. Daryl hated that he upset her, but most of all he hated that his being stupid, put her and the baby in danger. If anything had happened to them, he would never have forgiven himself.

Dayna couldn't be mad at him anymore. He had apologized and there was no way she was going to keep holding this against him. He made a mistake and she did too. She gave him a soft gentle kiss on the lips. "Let's get that ankle wrapped and go home, okay?" she said with a smile.

" 'kay. I was gonna tear the sheet up, it's all we got I think," he told her.

Dayna had been through the house enough to know he was right. They used to stay here every so often to get away and be just by themselves. She knew everything that was in here and while she had some medical supplies hidden, there was nothing would help with his ankle.

Daryl ripped the sheet up into long strips as Dayna sat on the bed resting her tired body. Between not sleeping last night and her back aching as bad as it was, she was exhausted. She was looking forward to a nice long nap when they got back.

It was hard to get the boot back onto his foot, but with a few grunts and groans from them both, it was finally on. Then, she used several of the long strips to bind it tight enough to support him during their way back to Alexandria.

Dayna stood up and looked at her handiwork. "I think that's the best I can do. Can you test it?"

He got up from the bed and gingerly put some weight on his leg. It hurt like a son-of-a-bitch, but he didn't want her to know that. "Better. Neither one of use are gonna be running, but I can walk on it." Daryl badly limped around the room showing Dayna he could do it…barely.

Daryl walked back to her and pulled her back into his arms. "I'm sorry. I really am. What the hell?" he pulled away from Dayna whose eyes were as round as saucers. "What just happened?"

"Oh my God, my water just broke! We have to…" Dayna couldn't finish as she was suddenly doubled over in pain as an strong contraction hit.

Daryl did the first thing he could think of which was pick her up and place her on the bed. He ignored the intense pain in his ankle. His heart was about to pop out of his chest, it was beating so fast. They had to get back to Alexandria now.

"Can you make it back?" he asked.

Dayna was about to say yes, when another contraction hit her. She practiced the breathing she encouraged all the women in labor that had arrived at her ER back when life was still normal. When the contraction subsided, she turned to a worried Daryl. "I don't think so. The contractions are coming too close together. You're going to have to deliver the baby, Daryl."

The full consequences of his leaving Alexandria slammed into Daryl. "I can't," he told her shaking his head. "No, fuckin' way."

"You have to. I can't do it alone. I need you, please."

First, he got her pregnant during a time that babies shouldn't be born and now he had to deliver his own kid. He was absolutely clueless on what do. Could he run to get Carol or Michonne? Fuck, he couldn't run anyway, nor did he think he could leave Dayna. He was going to have to deliver the baby. His son or daughter's life was going to be literally in his hands. While his brain screamed " _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck_!" he looked at the woman he loved more than anything. "Tell me what I gotta do."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

This was not where or how Dayna had intended to have her baby. It was going to be nerve wracking enough to only have Carol and Michonne to help her, but now she didn't even have that. Her knowledge was going to have to guide an inexperienced Daryl through the birth. She and the baby had to survive this and Daryl was their only hope. She knew he could be calm in crazy situations, but this was going to be the hardest thing they ever went through.

As often as Dayna had told Daryl that she would be fine and she wouldn't die like Rick's wife, that was wasn't completely true. She hoped that she would survive the birth, but there weren't any guarantees. This was the family that she had always dreamed about having and it was so close now to happening. Daryl had to get everything ready the best he could before the contractions become too much for her to help him.

"We need some supplies. Go down to the kitchen. I remember seeing an open box of garbage bags under the sink. We need to use them to protect the mattress. Look for any string or twine too. You're going to need to tie off the umbilical cord. Walking is good for me, so I'll search the dresser. We need soft clothes to clean the baby and wrap him into when he's born." Dayna noticed a smirk on Daryl's face. "What are you smiling about?"

"Him. You keep calling the baby, him," he told he with a big grin.

"Yeah, that's because you do." Dayna could feel the start of another contraction coming. As her face contorted in pain she said, "Just go get what we need. This is progressing pretty fast. Oh, and grab a cushion or two from the sofa. That will help to prop me up."

Daryl's eyes got big as he realized this was really happening. He hobbled out of the room and slid down the stairs on his butt. Limping over to the old kitchen he easily found the plastic bags Dayna had him looking for. Then he went through every cabinet and drawer trying to find anything else that they could use, but there was nothing.

As he worked his way back upstairs, the realization of what he was about to do had him getting more nervous by the second. He knew nothing about birthing babies. Hell, he'd never even seen a cat have kittens and now he was going to have to deliver their child? He was scared to death. Taking on a herd of walkers was less frightening than what he was about to do.

Dayna was counting on him and there was no way he was going to let her down. He had done that enough lately, so together they would bring their child into the world and everyone was going to be healthy. He wouldn't settle for anything less.

When he got back to the room, he saw that Dayna had been busy. She had the hidden panel in the closet open and all of their stuff out. The bed was stripped of everything except the bottom sheet. Daryl handed her the box of garbage bags. The sofa cushions he had dragged up the stairs he dropped onto the floor for now.

"Okay, we need to open these up and spread them over the bed, overlapping each other. Then we can put a sheet on top and hopefully that will save the mattress," she explained. Together they spread out a half dozen garbage bags on the bed and then covered then with another sheet that Dayna had gotten from the bed across the hall.

"Why do we care about the mattress?" Daryl asked.

"Because this is our room and our bed and if I can save it I want to. This is our place, where we got to know each other and fell in love. It's not like we can go to the store and get another mattress," Dayna barely got the words out as a strong contraction ripped through her. She squeezed her eyes closed as she sat on the edge of the bed and took in slow, deep breaths.

Daryl sat down next to her not knowing what to do. He automatically started rubbing her back. Dayna had yet to tell him what he needed to know about this and they were running out of time.

Once, he saw that the contraction had diminished he started asking questions. Was there anything else they needed? Where did she want cushions? And finally, what should he expect?

Dayna reminded him that they still needed something to tie off the cord with, so Daryl rummaged through the closet and found an old pair of kid's sneakers. He pulled the laces off and that solved that. He put them with his hunting knife on the small dresser that was in the corner of the room.

"Can you prop the cushions up by the head of the bed, with the pillows against them? I'll take off my boots and these wet pants. I should have done that after my water broke."

Daryl stood up and hopped in front of Dayna. "I'm gonna help you. Give me a boot." He helped her take one off then the other. Since her pants were wet they were harder to get off but together they were able to do it. Dayna noticed the smirk he had on his face. "What now?"

He looked at her a bit shyly, "I like taking your pants off."

"That's what got us here. Me with no pants and your damn sperm," she laughed. Dayna took her shirt and bra off and asked Daryl to hand her one of the t-shirts she kept there.

"You, sure? I kinda like you there naked." She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Babe, any other time I wouldn't mind being completely naked with you, but not now. You're going to see more of me than you ever counted on anyway." She slipped the shirt over her head, covering her breasts, but not her belly. Then she moved onto the bed and laid against the pillows Daryl had set up for her.

"Give me details on what's gonna happen before it's too late," Daryl asked Dayna again. He could feel his nerves starting to kick in again. Before Dayna could say anything another contraction hit. Daryl watched her try to breathe through it and he was surprised that now he could actually see the muscles around her belly contracting.

"They're coming faster," she told him and she tried to control her breathing. She was trying to do everything she had told women in labor to do and frankly it wasn't helping the pain at all.

"Is that normal? I thought this took like hours." Daryl had moved next to her and took her hand in his.

"Every woman is different and every birth is different, but I've been having back pain and spasms since yesterday and maybe it was early labor pains and not just my back."

Daryl rolled his eyes at her. "You've been in labor for the past day and didn't know it? I thought you were a nurse."

"I am, but I've never had a baby before! My back's been hurting for weeks. This time was just worse, I had no idea it was probably labor pains, Mr. Smart Ass. Anyway, when the baby starts to come out, it should be head first. Don't pull on the head, just guide and support the baby until you see the shoulders are out. Then you can help the rest of the way. It may take a moment or two for the baby to start breathing, but he isn't, you're going to have to help him," Dayna explained. This was a lot for any lay person to handle. She knew Daryl would do the best he could, but Dayna prayed this there wasn't going to be any type of complications. That may be more than he could handle.

"If the baby ain't breathing whatta I do?" Daryl was a confident man. There wasn't much in this world that he couldn't handle, except something like this. He wasn't a doctor and he had no medical knowledge at all. This was scaring him to death.

"Just make sure his airways are clear. Check his nose and throat for blockages. If nothing is there, rub him with one of the soft shirts, that may stimulate him to breathe. When all else fails, I can do CPR. But, I need you to do something first."

"What's that?" he asked sitting next to her on the bed.

Dayna's eyes lit up as she smiled at him. "Kiss me."

"You ain't never gotta ask for that," he told her as he moved closer to her. His lips were almost brushing hers. "Love you," he whispered in that deep gravelly voice that she loved.

Their mouths touched and the same sparks that always happened when they kissed burst between them. This was not a kiss of passion, but one of love. It was gentle, yet demanding and it spoke of the intense love between them. They shared a deep devotion that wasn't just between a man and a woman, but between two people that were destined to be together.

The kiss would have gone on, except that Dayna was hit by another contraction. She pulled away from Daryl as the pain surged through her. "Ohhhh Damnnn!" Dayna cried out. She tried to breathe through it again, but ended up just squeezing Daryl's hand as hard as she could.

" _Fuck, she has a strong grip_ ," he thought as Dayna held on to him through the contraction. " _She about to brake my hand_." He hated that she was going through all this pain, but there was no other way.

After a few minutes, he could see her start to relax as the strong contraction ended. "Okay, before I get another one of those, you need to see how dilated I am," she told him as she got her breath back. Sweat was beading all over her face.

"How do I do that?" When he told her he was clueless on this stuff, he meant it.

"Go between my legs and check my cervix and tell me how wide open it is."

Daryl moved so that he was now kneeling between her legs. Dayna pulled the sheet up that she had covering herself, exposing everything to Daryl. Somehow, this felt so much more intimate to him. He had gone down on her more times than he could count. His mouth had brought her to many orgasms along with his fingers, but this was different. "Umm, what's the cervix?"

Dayna laughed, but then gave him a sexy smile. "Put your hand inside of me and at the end is the cervix. It's opening to let the baby out, and if I knew how open it is, that will help, especially when it's time to push."

" _Did she just say what I think she said_?" he said to himself. Daryl looked down to her sex, and then back up to Dayna. "You want me to put my whole hand in there? Will it fit?" Daryl had heard of shit like this but it confused him that she wanted him to do that now.

"Babe, we got to do this before the next contraction comes. Yes, it will fit. Just start off with one to two fingers and then add more. The baby's coming out that way so I can easily handle your hand. My body's adjusting for the birth."

Slowly, he pushed one finger into her and then he kept adding more until his hand was inside of her. "Now what?"

"Feel towards the end and the cervix should have started to open. In the past when you had your fingers or dick in me, it was closed. Now it's opening for the baby, I just need to know how far. Be very gentle because the baby's on the other side."

Daryl's surprised eyes met hers. "You sure you want me to do this?"

"I need you to this, Daryl," she told him. "Go slow and when you get to the cervix, how many fingers can you fit in the opening."

Daryl was so out of his comfort zone doing this. Sure, he's had his fingers inside her before, but this was completely different. He didn't want to hurt her or the baby. How was he to know when he was at this cervix? But suddenly, he felt it and automatically knew that's what he was looking for. Slowly, he moved his fingers so that he felt that the opening was allowing three of them in. "I got it. Three…I can just fit three."

"Good…real good. You can take your hand out now." Dayna could feel the start of another contraction coming and she didn't want him inside her when that happened.

He carefully pulled his hand out and when he looked back up at Dayna, her eyes were squeezed shut.

This was the worst pain she had ever gone through, and she knew it was going to get even worse. It felt like a seizing, aching pain that started deep in her spine and then just shot out all over. Her entire body felt like it was one great spasm, with the worst of it in her abdomen. The contractions were coming closer together and she was close to being fully dilated. She was almost at ten centimeters, by Daryl's rough estimate. At four the baby would want to come out, if not sooner. Now it was just a waiting game.

Daryl had moved back next to Dayna. "What can I do to help?"

"Until the baby starts to come, just sit next to me and let me grip your hand," she told his as she leaned back against the pillows already tired.

He took her hand in his and he uncharacteristically kissed it. Daryl wasn't a romantic type of guy, so it touched Dayna deeply that he did something like that. They had had their ups and downs over the almost two years they had known each other, but underneath it all they deeply loved each other.

Dayna smiled at him, "I'm glad you're with me."

"Me too," he told her. "Just wish I knew more of what to do."

"Don't worry, together we can deliver the baby. But Daryl, if anything happens…"

"Nuthin's gonna happen," he interrupted her. "So don't you even think that way. You told me women in your family have no problems with this, so that's how it's gonna go." That's the way it had to go.

Another contraction was on the verge of taking over her body. "Daryl, listen to me. You have to. If anything happens, save the baby first. Got it? Save the baby."

He jumped up off the bed forgetting about his ankle. The pain shot all the way up his leg. "Damn it! Look what you made me do. Fuck that hurts!" he said as he hopped back to the bed. His face was full of pain. "Listen, nuthin's gonna happen. I'm not losing you or the baby. Ain't gonna happen! So let's get this birthing thing over with so you can stop with this shit."

Dayna nodded to him. Words weren't possible right now as she had the strongest contraction yet flow through her. She reached for his hand and together they rode it out.

That's how the next few hours went. Contraction after contraction, but no baby yet. Daryl wasn't sure his hand would ever be the same again. Then all of a sudden Dayna felt everything change and the need to push the bowling ball she was sure that was trying to escape her body took over.

"I think it's time," she panted. "Get between my legs…oh fuckkk that hurts!" she cried out.

Daryl wanted to stay with her, but he knew it was time for him to concentrate on the baby. He moved between legs as he felt completely helpless. Even though he was there, Dayna was the one going through the agony. If this was what having a baby was about, he wondered why women continuously did it.

"Do you see anything yet?" she cried out.

"No."

"Gonna push! Oh, fucking hell! Damn you, Daryl!" Dayna screamed.

"What did I do?" he growled as he kept looking for any signs of the baby. It felt funny staring at her pussy this way, but it was what he had to do.

"You. Fucking. Got. Me. Pregnant!" Dayna bore down and pushed with everything she had.

Daryl saw her body start to open and as Dayna screamed, a head covered in slightly dark fuzz started to appear. The nervousness and panic he had been hiding from Dayna all day suddenly vanished. Now it was time for him to get to work. His baby was coming out right before his eyes. All he said to Dayna was "Here he comes!" as she battled the pain her body was going through. Another Dixon was about to come into the world.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Daryl watched as the baby's head started to emerge more and more. He put his hand under it to help support the infant. His sole concentration was what was happening in front of him. He had been able to tune out Dayna's cries as the entire head popped out and then one shoulder and the other. After the upper half of the body appeared the rest of the baby just slipped on out.

He caught the child in his hands. He was so engrossed in the baby, that he didn't notice that Dayna had stopped screaming, until he realized she was calling out to him. "Daryl, what's going on!"

"Just a sec," he told her. The baby was partially covered in blood and a slippery substance. He grabbed one of the shirts Dayna had found and started cleaning the baby with one hand as he held it in the other. He wiped the baby's face and looked to see if the nose was clear. He saw that it had mucus in it so he used his finger to clear it out. As he started to rub the chest gently, Dayna called out, "I don't hear him. Daryl, is he breathing?"

Just as Daryl was feeling panic set in because the baby had yet to take a breath, a tiny cry erupted that filled the room. "Oh, thank God," Dayna sighed as she sank back into the pillows. "Well, what is it?"

Daryl couldn't stop staring at the tiny bundle in his hands. This was his baby. The baby he and Dayna made that day in the shower. He would never forget that day or this one. He was holding a miracle. The baby was crying but Daryl barely heard it as he held the child out in front of him. His heart swelled with a love that he never knew was possible. No matter what happened, this baby was going to grow up even though the dead roamed the world feeding on the living. His baby would live. He'd die if he had to make sure of that.

Even though, everything was still blurry to him he saw two hands with five little fingers waving around that matched the five tiny toes on the feet that were trying to kick. Then his eyes narrowed in on the one thing he was looking for. The baby was a boy, just like he told Dayna. He had a son.

"Daryl!" Dayna yelled trying to get his attention.

His eyes moved from his son to the woman who had given him this incredible gift. "What?" he said almost in a daze.

Dayna saw the love in his face and knew he was overwhelmed with emotion. She smiled at him and asked again more softly, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

His chest instantly puffed up and the biggest smile she had ever seen from him appeared on his handsome face. "Boy. We gotta son. I told you Dixon's made boys and I was right."

"Yes, you were. Can I see him…please?" she begged.

Mother and baby were still attached by the umbilical cord and Daryl was unsure now what to do. Dayna saw the uncertainty come across his face. "Hand me the baby, along with a couple of those shirts. Then you need to tie off the cord in two places with about a couple inches in between. Then use your knife to cut it."

Daryl handed the baby to Dayna. He felt an instantaneous loss, but knew he still had work to do. Dayna was trying to clean the baby as he tied the cord with the shoelaces and got ready to cut it. "Will this hurt?"

"No, not at all," she reassured him.

His sharp knife cut through the lifeline that baby no longer needed with one swift stroke. "Done. Now, what?"

Dayna looked up from the baby to Daryl. "I left one plastic bag in the box. You can get it out now. When my body expels the afterbirth you can put it in there. Can you get me a bottle of water?"

Daryl set the bag out before handing Dayna the water she asked for. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched her gingerly clean the baby the best she could with their limited supplies. "I'm sorry you had to go through this. Can't imagine what that felt like pushing him out. You did that without a doctor, a hospital, and nuthin' for pain. I'm so proud of you havin' our baby like that." Daryl knew he wasn't much on speeches and knew he didn't tell her he loved her enough, but this just came outta him. He was so in awe of what she had just done.

"Thank you. That was the most awesome thing you ever said to me, but I didn't do this alone, Daryl. We did it together. You helped me bring…bring," Dayna didn't finish her thought. She just started laughing instead.

"What's so funny?" he asked her.

"We never discussed names! How did we never talk about it? We need to name our baby." As if he agreed the tiny boy started to wail. Both Dayna and Daryl looked at each other knowing a crying baby was not a good thing. "I bet he's hungry," Dayna realized. She had wrapped a small t-shirt around his lower body the best she could to improvise a diaper.

Daryl watched her now lift the shirt she had on exposing her breasts. A little shifting of the baby in her arms had him positioned perfectly to take her nipple in his mouth. He quieted down as he attempted to feed for the first time. "Wow," was all Daryl could say.

"That should keep him busy for a little while. So, what should we name our son?" Dayna looked at the man that had helped her bring their baby into this world. She would never have chosen another to love or to father her children. Daryl was everything that she would want in a partner, a lover…a soulmate. They had their ups and downs, but that was part of life. No one got along all the time. She knew she could count on him no matter what happened and today just proved it.

The excruciating pain she had during the delivery was forgotten. It was already a distant memory. The little bundle in her arms made her forget everything except the love she had for the two men in her life. "Daryl?" called to him. He was so engrossed in watching the baby that he didn't hear her.

"Daryl!" she said in a louder voice.

"What?" he asked as his eyes finally found Dayna's. He was still amazed over the son they had created.

"We need to give him a name. Any ideas?"

Daryl thought for a little while. A name was an important part of who his son was going to be. What would be a suitable name for the little Dixon? Then the name of one of the few childhood friends he had popped into his head. "What about Andrew?"

Dayna ran the name through her head, " _Andrew? Andy? Drew_?" She gave him a big smile. "I like it, but what if we shorten it to Drew. Drew Dixon."

He liked it. He nodded to Dayna. "Yeah, Drew Dixon." Daryl was about to ask Dayna about when she thought they could try to head back, when he noticed her grimacing. The easy smile she had was gone and her face was now tense. "What wrong?"

"Just having some cramps. I think…Oh damn," she groaned.

"What is it?" he demanded.

It felt like a really bad menstrual cramp. Dayna knew what her body was doing, but damn would it just get it over with. "It's okay. It's just my body getting rid of the placenta…the afterbirth." She closed her eyes briefly and felt something between her legs. The cramps stopped instantly. "It may gross you out, but I need you to get rid of everything that just came out of me. That's the last part of labor."

Daryl scooted to the end of the bed and saw a bloody mess between her legs. He had seen worse and touched worse, so disposing of this didn't bother him at all. Then he did something that Dayna didn't expect. As she shifted the now sleeping Drew, into a more comfortable position for her, she watched Daryl limp over to their supplies and grab a bottle of water. Then using one of the few pieces of clothing Dayna had out for them to use, he wet the old cotton t-shirt and started cleaning the blood away from between her legs.

If she wasn't already madly in love with him, she would be now.

He was doing the best he could to wash Dayna. She didn't need to stay sticky with blood and god knows what else. However, Daryl noticed that there was a small, but steady stream of blood coming from her. He wiped and wiped until he could figure out where it was coming from. "You're tore up down here."

"That was to be expected. Usually, the doctors do an episiotomy so that doesn't happen, but it couldn't be helped," she told him.

"A what?" he asked.

"An Episiotomy is when the doctor makes a cut…"

"Never mind," Daryl interrupted. He did not want to think about her getting cut there. "I think I get it. We got two of these shirts left, can I put one there to help stop the bleeding?"

"Tear one up and place it against me." Daryl did just that and Dayna closed her legs keeping it in place. It would heal on its own or she'd have Rosita stitch it. "C'mon up here and take your son. I'm getting tired."

Daryl started to move back up towards the head of the bed, but stopped. "One sec," he told her and limped out of the room to the one across the hall. That bedroom was bigger than this one, but they liked this room better. It had been a child's room, but they were lucky that it had a double bed in it.

He came back in half dragging and half pushing an old wingback chair. Daryl put it next to the bed and before he sat down, he reached out for his son. Then he settled into the chair cradling the baby in his strong arms. When he looked back at Dayna she was smiling at him. "What?"

"You're a natural father. I never had any doubt."

All he could do was smile. She was right, this felt so good to him, so normal.

"Do you mind if I take a nap before he wakes up hungry again? This completely exhausted me," she admitted relaxing back onto the pillows.

"Sleep. I got this," he told her. Daryl watched Dayna turn to get comfortable on the bed. "Hey," he said just before she closed her eyes.

"What?"

He almost forgot what he was going to say as she looked at him with her incredibly sexy, but sleepy eyes. How did he, a redneck from the mountains of Georgia, end up with her? He never understood it, but he thanked God for it. "I love you."

"Awe, I love you too," she murmured as she fell asleep.

Daryl watched Dayna close her eyes and then he looked down at the little miracle he held. The baby was sleeping peacefully while cradled in his arm. He had a son. He kept saying it over and over again in his head…he had a son. Drew Dixon. That was a good name.

The emotions that were running through Daryl were ones he had never experienced before. Sure, he loved Dayna, but what he was feeling for Drew was so different and so strong. It was an incredible feeling, but it also made him sad. Why hadn't his parents felt that way about him? Even though Drew wasn't even an hour old, he couldn't imagine ever hurting and abusing him the way he was by his parents. Sure, it was his father who physically beat him, but they both emotionally scarred him. He would still be in a really bad place in his life if not for the apocalypse.

Before the world changed he never trusted anyone, except himself. Not his brother, not anyone else. Only when he met Rick and the rest of the group, did he learn that he could actually trust and count on other people. It was the first step of him not feeling so alone anymore.

Then he met Dayna. She taught not only him that he could love someone, but he could have someone actually love him for being him. She gave him the unconditional love that he never felt he deserved. Sometimes, it still overwhelmed him, but he was learning to accept her place in his life. In fact, he never wanted to let her go. Daryl knew he would never be able to handle losing her, especially after today. She gave him a son, which automatically turned them into the family he so desperately needed. He was no longer alone.

Daryl knew he was grinning like a cat that ate the proverbial canary. Damn, he was so happy. When Dayna woke up and fed Drew again, he'd ask her when she thought they should head back. They both needed to be strong to protect Drew on the way back home. Alexandria was finally feeling like home to Daryl. He was looking forward to getting back and showing his son off. Today, he was proud to be Daryl Dixon.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

It was the middle of the night as Daryl sat quietly in the dark holding his son. The moonlight that streamed in through the small window was the only source of illumination leaving the room bathed in shadows. He had positioned the chair so the light from the half-moon fell directly onto Drew. This way he could watch the little child in arms all night long.

Throughout the quiet of the night, the new father was either starting down at the tiny child or over at the woman he was in awe of. They were his life. He could never have done what Dayna did. He'd been shot by both a bullet and an arrow, been in more fights that he could count, had lost his vision, and suffered through numerous other injuries he'd had over the years, but he could never have done what she did. No fucking way.

Dayna was fast asleep in the bed and had woken up a few times to nurse the baby, but then mother and son would fall back asleep immediately after. When Drew wasn't with Dayna, he was with Daryl. He refused to let the baby sleep any place but in the crook of his arm.

During an earlier feeding, Daryl had discussed their return to Alexandria with Dayna. She had wanted to wait until morning to head back, hoping overnight she would regain her strength. The delivery had completely wiped her out. While she slept, Daryl kept his ankle propped up on the bed as much as he could to help with the swelling. It wasn't much, but it was all he could do for it right now.

Sometimes the short trip back from the house to the gate was completely uneventful and other times they were still fighting walkers. He had planned on Dayna carrying Drew, so he could fight off the dead if needed. The only problem was his ankle. As long as it supported him, he would fight through any pain to keep them alive and safe.

The room was filled with daylight as Dayna awoke for the last time. She stretched on the bed and then looked over to Daryl. He was playing with Drew. The infant held Daryl's big finger in his teeny tiny hand. The loving smile on his face as he talked to the baby in a soft hushed voice had Dayna grinning ear to ear.

"How's he doing?" she asked quietly breaking the silence in the room.

Daryl turned to look at Dayna. He had known the second she woke up, but he just couldn't look away from Drew. She was wrapped in the blanket he had covered her with hours earlier. "He's doin' great," he told her. "How you feel?"

Dayna carefully swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Okay. I'm a little sore, but I feel stronger," she told him. "When should we head back? Everyone has to be worried."

"After you feed him so he falls back to sleep. The quieter he will be the better for us. You should try walking around a little," Daryl suggested.

"Good idea. I need to get dressed too."

"No, ya don't," he told her with a smirk.

Dayna laughed at him. "Yeah, I do." She stood up slowly, but realized she felt pretty good. They kept extra clothes here and other personal items in their secret storage space in case they needed anything when they stayed here. Having a change of clothes now was a godsend for Dayna. The pants she had come over in were unwearable.

Once she was dressed and had a make-shift pad tucked in her underwear, she walked around the small upstairs to see how she did. Other than being sore from the birth as she expected, she was in good shape.

"I'll be okay," she told Daryl as she sat on the edge of the bed facing him.

"Good," he absently answered her. The baby still had a grip on his finger and Daryl couldn't take his eyes off him.

"You know you were worried for nothing," she said softly. When Daryl didn't respond she tried again. "Daryl, you were worried for nothing." Still, he didn't say anything or look at her. "Daryl!" she said firmly.

"What? You trying to scare him?" he answered finally looking up at her.

Dayna wasn't mad, how could she be? He was looking at their child like Drew was the most important thing in the world…and he was. "No. I was just trying to talk to you." She saw she had his attention so she said it again, "You were worried about being a dad, and it was all for nothing. I see the way you look at him and I know he has the best damn dad in the world. You love him and that's all any child wants. That's all I want."

She saw the tears gathering in the corner of his eyes, but he never broke his gaze from hers. Dayna instantly felt her own tears start to flow down her cheeks. She reached out and put a hand on the arm that was holding Drew. "I couldn't have picked a better man to love and to father my child. I mean that with all my heart, Daryl. You and little Drew are my life."

Daryl hated being emotional but he knew could let it out in front of Dayna. She got him better than anyone and she loved him like he had always dreamed about. His life was never better than it was right then. He was just given the family he always wanted. That was still hard for him to accept. He also had an incredible woman who he never imagined would feel for him like he did her. That's why he fought them being together for so long. He had always figured that once she realized how screwed up he was, she run out the door as fast as she could. Instead, she ran to him. And even though they did break up for a little while, he knew she had never stopped loving him. He would always love her.

Now she had given him a son. The intense love he felt for Drew was nothing he had ever experienced before. He felt it so deep down in his soul, that it almost scared him. Daryl had never felt anything like this…ever. It was the love that only a parent can have for their child.

Except, one thing bothered him. Why didn't his parents ever feel that way about him? He could never imagine making Drew lead the life he had. His mother never paid any attention to him at all and when she was gone, his father openly hated him. Daryl had not only seen it in his eyes but heard it over and over again. His old man had said it with his words, his fists, and even worse his belt.

There was no way Daryl could ever see himself abusing Drew the way he was. Sure kids act out, but no one should have been beaten the way he was. That's why his chest and his back was as messed up as his head. You hear what a worthless piece of shit you are enough, you start to actually believe it. And he had for way too long. Now he knew it wasn't true…it was never true. Drew would know love and support from him. There are other ways to discipline a child other than beating them down – either mentally or physically.

How anyone could do that to their flesh and blood he didn't understand. Thinking about this in a different frame of mind made a light bulb go off for Daryl. What if? What if his father wasn't his father? That would make perfect sense on why he hated him. Daryl knew he didn't look anything like his dad or Merle, so maybe that was the reason. He must have been a reminder to the asshole that he was someone else's bastard. Strangely enough, the idea that maybe his father really wasn't his real father was more comforting to him than upsetting.

The corner of his mouth lifted into a half smile. "I will be a good dad to Drew, I'm just as sure of that as I'm that you're gonna be a fuckin' great mom. We got this. I know we do. C'mere woman and kiss me."

Dayna stood up and leaned over towards Daryl. She pressed her lips to his. Their kiss was gentle and loving and just perfect. After about a minute, Dayna sat back down on the bed. "So are you going to share him with me?"

"You've held him," Daryl said a little defensively.

"To feed him, sure. But not just to hold. Pass him over, Dad. It's his Momma's turn," she smiled. "This way if he's hungry too, we can feed him and then head home. I'm ready to head back and show off my family."

Daryl begrudgingly handed Drew to his mother, but he did admit he liked looking at them together. He watched Dayna coo to the baby as he lay cradled in her arms.

"How long has he been awake?" she asked.

"Maybe half hour or so."

Even though Drew was calm when he was with his father, he started to fuss a bit with Dayna. Just before he was scrunching up his tiny face to cry, Dayna figured he may be hungry. She lifted her shirt and moved him closer to her breast. Drew latched onto her quite quickly.

Dayna laughed. "Like father, like son."

"Gonna miss that," Daryl grumbled.

"So will I, because believe me it's not the same," she told him with a smile. "Hey, can you kinda get the dirty stuff bundled up. If we leave it here, this place will smell really bad. Are there any more shirts to diaper him with?"

"No. He's wearing the last one and that is dirty I think." Daryl got up and tested his ankle. It wasn't good, but he would make it back to Alexandria no matter what. He had to.

Daryl limped around the room as he threw all of the soiled clothes and sheets into one big pile. Then he tied the sheet that held everything so he could easily carry it out when they left. By then the baby finished eating and Dayna was trying to burp him. After he let out a surprising loud belch, he fell immediately to sleep.

"Alright, he's completely out," Dayna told Daryl after a few minutes "We should bundle him up in something. Any ideas?"

"Yeah, you're right. Give me a second," Daryl told her as he headed towards the hallway. He looked around for options but knew they had very few so he headed into the bedroom across the hall.

Daryl had never liked this room, but he never knew why. Something about it just didn't sit right with him, which was why he had chosen the smaller kid's room for his. Now, he and Dayna used it as their room. He was just glad that it didn't have a twin bed in it. The double suited them perfectly the few times they stayed here. While it was smaller, than they had back in Alexandria, it allowed him to sleep up close to her, especially when they first came here all those months back.

He looked around the room and didn't see much. The bed was already bare of linens. The closet and dresser were emptied long ago. " _What could he use to wrap Drew up in_?" he wondered running his fingers through his hair. It was getting pretty long he realized.

Then his eyes saw the only thing the room had left - the curtains on the windows. Daryl walked over to them and felt them between his rough fingers. They were a think dark blue fabric, with a heavy white liner that faced outward. Black out curtains…just like his mother had in her bedroom.

A memory flashed. He saw his mother lying in the bed she shared with his father sound asleep. He had peeked in the closed door hoping she was awake. He had been maybe eight at the time, but the vision was as clear as it happened yesterday. He remembered quietly sneaking into the room and opening up the curtains so he could see her better. He really wanted her to wake up. He was hungry, really hungry. No one had made dinner the night before and his stomach was growling. Daryl had wanted some breakfast.

After watching her sleep for a few minutes he finally touched her shoulder and eventually woke her up. "What the hell do you want, Daryl?" she moaned.

"I'm hungry."

She rolled over to look at him and he saw the black eye that wasn't there yesterday. Then he smelled the alcohol, even though he didn't know what it was at the time. He remembered later on as he got older, the rancid smell always came from his old man too. It was like the booze was seeping from their pores. They were both alcoholics.

"Close the curtains, Daryl!" she had yelled at him. Then more softly, "You know the light hurts my eyes, baby. Close them…please." She rolled over and went back to sleep. Not only did she not make him anything to eat, but it was the last time he ever saw his mother. Later that afternoon was when the house burned down with her in it. She was just gone, but it wasn't like she had been a big part of his young life anyway.

Black out curtains reminded him of his long-dead mother. The mother who'd rather sleep and drink than make sure her young son had something to eat. It wasn't a good memory.

Daryl shook his head trying to get rid of the images of that day. He took the knife from his belt and sliced off the bottom third from the curtain. He shook the dust from the fabric before he headed back to Dayna and Drew. "Is he out?" he asked.

"Completely. What did you find?"

"Try this. It's our only option," he told her.

Dayna took the blue material from him, but cocked her head. "You okay?" She was so in tune to his moods and expressions that she instantly noticed a hardness that wasn't there before. He had been relaxed and happy.

"Yep."

She rolled her eyes at him. "No you're not, that's why I asked. What's wrong?"

There was no reason to hide anything from her, except it was something he didn't want to remember again. "Just the curtains reminded me of ones my parents had, that's all. I'm okay. I just don't like thinking about back then."

Dayna knew all about his life growing up and if anything reminded him of his parents, it wasn't good memory. He had told her what she needed to know. "Okay, then Dad. Time for a lesson in wrapping Drew up like a burrito. Watch me." She proceeded to show Daryl the best way to wrap Drew so he was warm and safe.

Daryl got the basic idea, but he didn't want to take the time to practice it now. They needed to head home before the baby woke up. Everyone headed down the stairs with Dayna carrying Drew and Daryl had the bundle items they needed to get rid of, plus his crossbow.

Before he moved the sofa away from the door, he peeked out the windows to see how clear it was. So far it looked okay. The sofa was pushed aside to free up the door. Daryl slowly opened it and looked outside. "All clear," he said softly to Dayna. Then together they left the house and headed home with one more person than they started with.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Sasha was on guard duty. She had been scanning the area beyond the walls for hours looking for Dayna and Daryl. She knew Daryl was staying at the green house, but no one knew until it was too late that Dayna had gone after him. That was such a stupid move on her part. Dayna was nine months pregnant and no business putting herself and the baby in danger that way. Rick was dropping by almost every half hour to see if she had seen anything. Everyone was worried about them.

Rick was pacing back and forth in the house. First, it was Daryl that had gone missing and now Dayna. He fully expected them back yesterday, but as night came on and they didn't show he began to get concerned. Not only was Dayna their only medically trained person, but she was family, just like Daryl.

Under normal circumstances, it wouldn't even have bothered him that they were gone. He knew they liked to get away to that small house very now and then. They wanted some privacy, so who was he to question it. But this was different. Daryl's vision still hadn't returned to normal after his accident. Rick had a good feeling that Daryl never intended to stay out overnight. Something must have gone wrong, but how bad was it to keep him away?

Rick growled under his breath thinking how Dayna took out after Daryl. If he had known she wanted to go, he would have convinced her to stay put and he would have gone after Daryl. The woman was ready to pop out a kid and she left the safety of the compound. He was ready to kill them both.

Once more, he had wandered out onto the front porch. Rick was in the middle of deciding how long he was going to give Daryl and Dayna before he went looking for them, when he heard Sasha call out. Rick ran down the steps and saw her waving at him, so he continued running up to the gate. Eugene was sliding it open as he got there. Dayna jogged through carrying a bundle close to her and Daryl was limping badly behind her with his crossbow in his hands. Silently a walker fell dead about ten feet behind Daryl. Sasha had taken out the threat with one shot to the head.

"Where have you two been?" Rick demanded.

"At the house, man. Relax," Daryl told him.

"Relax? Really? First, you go missing when you know you can't see well enough. Then she goes running after you when the last place she belongs is outside. You should have let me know what was going on Dayna. I would have gone to get him!" Rick knew he was overreacting, but they both put themselves in unnecessary danger… especially Dayna. "What took you so long to get back? Dayna, you knew we were worried."

Dayna smiled at Rick. His concern touched her and she couldn't be mad at him for that. "We were a little bit busy. Right, Daryl?"

"Right."

"What was so important that you couldn't let us know you were okay?" Rick's voice was heated. He didn't think they were taking this seriously. Didn't Dayna come to him concerned just the other day when Daryl didn't come back? Now she was smiling at him and Daryl had that damn smirk on his face.

"Hey, what's going on?" Michonne asked as she joined the group. She could feel the tension coming off Rick in waves. She knew he didn't sleep last night at all.

"I'm waiting for them to tell me what was so important that they couldn't come back yesterday." Rick took a deep breath to calm himself. "I know you both have your own lives, but damn it, you had us really worried."

Dayna smiled over at Daryl before answering Rick. "This is why we were busy." She unwrapped the bundle in her arms that apparently, no one had noticed.

Michonne gasped. Sasha screeched and started down the ladder from the perch as quickly as she could. Rick just stood there with his mouth open, until he said, "You had the baby."

"Oh my God!" Michonne exclaimed. "You delivered without us? Who helped you?"

"Daryl delivered his son. Meet Drew everyone." While the girls cooed over the newborn, Rick stuck out his hand to his friend. Daryl grasped it, but then Rick pulled him into a hug.

"Bro, you really delivered the baby?"

Daryl nodded. "One minute she's yelling at me and the next her water breaks. The contractions kept us at the house cause they were comin' fuckin' fast. Next thing I know I'm helping the baby come outta her. I didn't have time to be nervous or anythin'." No need to tell Rick he actually was scared to death the entire time.

"Congratulations, man. Welcome to my world!" Rick laughed. "So why are you limping?"

"Cause I'm a stupid fuck. The day I left I came across a group of walkers that wasn't big, but I couldn't see them good enough to fight, so I ran and tripped over something and sprained it pretty good. I could barely walk on it." Daryl saw the _I-told-you-so_ look Rick was giving him. "I know. I heard it all from Dayna, I was an idiot. I think the only thing that saved her from killing me was the baby comin'."

The two guys laughed, before turning back to Dayna and the small crowd that was surrounding her. Word of the baby was spreading throughout Alexandria. "Okay, everyone, I need to get Drew home. He needs a bath and a diaper that not an old t-shirt."

It was agreed upon that after the new family had time to clean up and rest, people could come over to visit and see the new addition. Daryl and Dayna were headed back to the house with Rick and Michonne when Carol came running down the street. She stopped in front of them and put her hands on her hips. "You couldn't wait for me? I can't believe you had the baby without me!"

"Wasn't like we did it on purpose," Daryl grumbled.

"I know. I was just really looking forward to it. Can I see him?" Carol begged.

Dayna uncovered the cloth from Drew's face and Carol just melted. She fell in love with the little Dixon immediately. "He's so beautiful," she sighed. "But he's also a little ripe."

"I know," Dayna laughed. "Not having diapers with us was a challenge. He needs a bath really bad. Then I can feed him and he can nap."

The group headed into the house that they all shared. Dayna stopped when they got to the kitchen. "I hate to say this, but bathing him in the sink here is maybe the best option. The bathroom sink is just too small. I can disinfect it afterwards. He's a mess."

"I completely agree. What do you need from your room? I'll go get it?" Carol volunteered.

"The usual…washcloths, towel, soap, lotion, a diaper and the diaper rash medicine for sure. I'll dress him upstairs." Then she turned to Daryl, "Can you show Carol where I put all the baby stuff?"

Daryl did his usual head nod and hobbled upstairs with Carol behind him. When they got into the room, Daryl pointed at the dresser that Dayna had added for the baby stuff. "Everything is in there I think."

"You doing okay?" Carol asked giving his arm a squeeze.

"I'm good. Really good," he told her with a half-smile. He was still flying high with adrenaline. The last twenty-four hours had been incredible.

Carol sensed something different in Daryl. The tension she had always associated with him was gone. She had always felt like he had one foot out the door all the time, but not now. He was relaxed. The hard expression he constantly had on his face was gone. It was replaced by a softness she had never seen before. Carol realized that Daryl was a new man. He was a father and he was loving it.

"Fatherhood looks good on you, Daryl. I'm really happy for you," Carol told him as she pulled out everything that Dayna as going to need for Drew.

"It feels good." It was s simple statement, but it was perfectly true. He had been a father for only twenty-four hours, but it felt as natural to him as breathing.

"I bet you didn't get any sleep last night, did you?"

Daryl chuckled. "Nope. Held the little guy all night while Dayna slept on and off."

Carol walked by and gave him a quick kiss on his scruffy cheek. "C'mon Dad. Your son needs a bath."

Daryl limped behind Carol as they headed back to the kitchen. He liked the sound of "Dad." He really did.

Michonne had stayed with Dayna so she could get rid of the soiled clothing items that Drew was in. By the time Carol had come back down with her arms full of stuff, Michonne was turning off the water in the sink and they had a perfect bath ready for the little guy.

Carol put everything down on the counter and asked, "Can I hold him while you clean him up?"

"Sure," Dayna replied. She was handing Drew over to Carol when she remembered about Daryl's ankle. Damn, she had sent him up to the room too and he never said anything. "Michonne, can you do me a favor?"

"What you need?"

"Can you go to the infirmary and get a three-inch ace bandage plus a bottle of ibuprofen? I need to wrap Daryl's ankle when we finish with Drew."

"On my way," Michonne replied as she headed out the door.

Daryl leaned on the counter to take weight off his ankle which was throbbing badly. He watched Carol lower Drew into the warm water that came up to about mid-chest on him. She hung onto him as Dayna scrubbed his little body. Since he had never been properly washed after birth the bath took a little longer than normal. Dayna wanted to make sure that he was completely clean.

"Watch out," Carol called out.

"What?" Daryl was instantly alarmed. "What's wrong?"

Dayna laughed at him. "Nothing's wrong. He's just peeing and Carol wanted to warn me, but I saw it. With little girls, you don't have to worry about this, but with boys, they can spray anywhere. Remember that when you're diapering him."

After the bath and only when Drew was thoroughly dried off, powdered and diapered, did the new family finally head towards their room. Daryl closed the door quietly behind them. Dayna had Drew in one arm as she rummaged through a drawer looking for clothes for him. A onsie and some socks were all he needed right now.

"Give me him," Daryl said as he lifted Drew out of her arms. Dayna let his father take him and she watched her two favorite guys head over to the bed. Daryl sat down with the baby cradled in his strong arm. Her big bad Daryl was a softie when it came to his son.

She grabbed the clothes for Drew and even though Daryl was reluctant to give up his son, Dayna showed him how to dress the baby on the bed. By now he was getting quite fussy and since he was dry, Dayna figured he was most likely hungry. It had been a while since she fed him at the house.

Drew started to cry and Daryl looked at Dayna. "What wrong?"

"I think he's hungry. Follow me." She walked over to one of the soft chairs in the room and sat down. Daryl handed Drew over to her and the baby quieted the instant he latched onto Dayna's breast. "Yeah, he was hungry. Hey, while I'm feeding him, why don't you shower?

"You saying I smell?" Daryl teased.

"Yes and so do I, but keeping germs away from him will help keep him healthy. We are both a mess after the delivery. Now's a good time."

"Can't I stay and watch?" He was fascinated watching the baby feed from the same breast he had sucked on so many times himself.

"Babe, you're going to see him do this hundreds of times. I need to shower after I feed him. I feel absolutely gross. This way you can burp him while I go in. Okay?" Dayna was dying for a shower. Her body needed a scrubbing as bad as Drew's did. Plus, having a few moments to herself was necessary.

She was a mom. It was something she never thought would happen once the world changed. The weight of her responsibility to Drew was heavy on her shoulders. It was a lifelong job she was ready to take on, but have a few minutes alone to maybe shed a few tears was something that she needed desperately.

"Alright," he agreed. "I won't be long." And he wasn't. He was out long before Drew was done.

Dayna had Daryl take her seat and handed him the baby. She laid a towel on Daryl's shoulder and showed him how to gently encourage the baby to burp. "Why do we have to do this?" asked Daryl. His experience with babies was a time or two he fed Judith and they handed her off to someone. He knew he had a lot to learn.

"They swallow air when they feed and that turns into gas and that makes for an unhappy baby. Sometimes they spit up too, so that's what the cloth is for. Get him to burp a few times then hopefully he'll just drift off to sleep."

Daryl had the baby against his shoulder and was gently patting his back, when Dayna turned to head to the bathroom, but something caught her eye. The ace bandage was sitting on the bed. She had put off wrapping his sprained ankle long enough. The shower could wait another few minutes.

She grabbed the wrap off the bed and sat on the floor in front of Daryl. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I want to look at the ankle and wrap it properly. You've been walking on it a lot."

"It can wait."

Dayna gave him her charge nurse stare. "No. It's waited long enough. This won't take long."

He had taken the make-shift wrap off when he showered. He was still barefoot as he sat with Drew. Dayna took his foot and lifted it up to examine it. She knew it most likely wasn't broken since he could walk on it, but it was badly swollen and had turned a nice shade of blue and purple on the outside of the ankle.

She grabbed the ace bandage and started to expertly wrap it around his ankle in figure eights. "You certainly are accident prone. Maybe I should rethink us? Drew needs a daddy that can take care of himself," Dayna told him trying to keep a straight face. Once she finished the wrapping, she looked up and saw him glaring at her. Dayna just started laughing.

"Not funny," he growled.

"Well, whether you want to admit it or not, you are accident prone," she laughed. "Okay, there that should help support the ankle." She stood up and told him she would be right back. Dayna grabbed a glass of water from the bathroom and gave him a couple of ibuprofens. "This should help with the pain and swelling."

Daryl down them, but still hadn't said a word to Dayna. She was right he had been accident prone, but it was embarrassing to admit. He kept patting the baby on the back and glaring at her.

With a roll of her eyes, Dayna disappeared into the bathroom. It only took a minute or two for her to get out of the dirty clothes and be standing under the hot shower spray. It felt so damn good. She scrubbed herself clean and took particular care to be gentle between her legs. The bleeding from the tear and slowed down, but not stopped. She hoped it would stop by morning.

Once she was clean and her hair washed, Dayna let the hot water just run all over her. Her tears of joy that had been threatening now mixed in with the water from the shower head. She was completely drained. These last few days had taken its toll on her. She was the happiest she had ever been. While the world fell apart, her life had finally made sense. She had a man that she loved more than anything and a baby boy that filled a void she didn't even know existed. The two men in her life had become her reason for living. She couldn't imagine loving anyone more than she loved them and that's why she was crying. She had found the perfect life during a time when everything else was wrong. The dead lived. The living were just as dangerous and her perfect family had to find a way to survive. Her sanity depended on them staying safe and alive. She asked God to protect her family, but she wasn't sure he even existed anymore. She thanked him and cursed him at the same time.

Dayna dries her tears with the towel, before quickly running it over her hair. Then she wrapped it around herself as she headed back into the room to find some clean clothes and to the men she loved.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Dayna and Daryl headed down to the living room with baby Drew. After a taking a nap and Drew being fed again, it was time for the new parents to get some food themselves. Neither of them had eaten anything in at least thirty-six hours and they were both really hungry. Dayna let Daryl carry Drew downstairs. She hadn't said anything to him but she was feeling a little lightheaded and having him carry Drew was for the best. She hoped it was just that her blood sugar was low.

It was still a bit early for dinner, but Dayna knew there was always something to eat in the fridge. Carol knew that they were all on different schedules. "I'll see what I can heat up," Dayna told Daryl who had made himself comfortable on the couch with Drew.

"Anythin' is good for me as long it's a lot and fast. I'm starvin'," he called out.

A big casserole dish caught her eye and the decision was made. Dayna heaped a huge portion for Daryl and a smaller one for herself. She heated up's Daryl's first in the microwave, then her own plate. As she was putting the casserole dish back in the fridge, she got so dizzy that she had to hang onto the counter. It passed with Dayna hoping that as soon as she ate something it would completely go away.

"It's ready," she called out as she placed the two plates on the table. "Do you want me to hold Drew while you eat?"

"Naw, I got him." Daryl kept Drew in one arm as he sat at the table. Dayna took the chair next to him. She started to eat without saying anything wanting to get food into her. She was relieved that Daryl wanted to hang onto Drew. She didn't trust herself with him right now.

Halfway through eating people started to show up. Carol took Drew from Daryl and Dayna had to hide the smile when she saw Daryl's eyes narrow and his face get hard. She knew he wanted to keep holding Drew, but it was time for the little guy to meet everyone. Daddy was going to need to learn some patience, but it was adorable how he always wanted to be holding the baby.

Dayna felt better after she ate. She watched everyone passing the baby from one person to another as she washed their dishes. When that was done she headed back to the living room to join the now crowded room. Even Rosita had come over to meet little Drew and she was rarely in the same room as Abraham and Sasha.

Daryl was sitting on the arm of the sofa and Dayna sat down next to him. She smiled up at him and he, in turn, leaned down and dropped a kiss on her head. She leaned against him as his hand squeezed her shoulder and stayed there. Daryl was not big on public displays of affection, so this meant a lot to Dayna.

"So how did you decide on the name Drew?" Tara asked over the chatter in the room.

"Once he was born, we realized that we had never discussed names," Dayna started to explain.

Carol interrupted her, "Never? You both never talked names? How did you forget?"

Dayna laughed. "I have no idea why we never thought to come up with a few names, but we didn't. I asked Daryl what he thought."

"Oh no! He's the one that came up with _Lil Asskicker_ for Judith," Maggie teased. "You knew that right?"

"Yes, I did. But Drew was his son too and I figured I could always veto it if I had to, but all I did was tweak it. Right, Daryl?"

"Hell, Lil Asskicker was a good name," Daryl said being serious. "Y'all don't have an imagination. Anyway, I came up with Andrew and Dayna shortened it to Drew. Drew Dixon. You got a problem with that Maggie?"

"I think it's perfect," she told him and was surprised when Daryl winked at her.

Everyone started asking questions about the delivery and Daryl answered the best he could. It was an important time in their relationship and it was one he would never forget. He felt Dayna lean against him, but when her head slumped onto his leg he became alarmed. At the same time, Rosita and Michonne shouted her name. They both saw her lose consciousness.

Daryl grabbed her and laid her down on the sofa. She was so pale. Why hadn't he noticed that before? Rosita pushed him out of the way to get to Dayna. Daryl was about to shove her out of the way when Rick grabbed his arm. "Let Rosita check her out," his friend told him. As much as he hated it, Rick was right.

"Has she complained about anything, Daryl?" Rosita asked him. "Her pulse is slow."

"No. She never complains. Hell, she was in labor and didn't even know it. What's wrong with her?" he demanded.

"I don't know. It could be just a delayed reaction to the stress of having the baby, but I really have no idea," Rosita admitted. She wasn't medically trained, so she was just guessing.

"She's coming to," Glenn pointed out and sure enough Dayna had moved her hand.

When she opened her eyes she saw everyone staring at her. "What happened?" she murmured.

"You passed out," Rosita told her. "Have you been feeling okay?"

Daryl just stood there staring at Dayna. He couldn't say anything. He was scared to death that something serious was wrong with her. He couldn't lose her not now …not ever.

"I was a little dizzy before and thought it was just low blood sugar. We hadn't eaten in a long time."

"Why didn't you say nuthin'?" Daryl said sharply. He could handle anything happening to himself but not her. He needed Dayna too much.

"Because I thought it was just my blood sugar. I felt better after I ate. It's also been an exhausting few days, so I think I should go up and rest." Dayna shifted so she as sitting up now. She had an idea of what else may be going on. "Rosita…Carol, can you come up with me please?"

The two women readily agreed. "I'm comin' too," Daryl said.

"Can you give me a little bit with them?" And when she saw the determined look he had on his face, she added "Please?"

Daryl didn't like it, but he agreed.

Dayna stood up and held onto Daryl's arm. "You stay down here with Drew and I'll tell you everything later. I promise. Okay?" she whispered. When she heard the deep husky "Okay" from him she gave him a smile before dropping a light kiss on his lips. "Thanks."

Rosita wrapped an arm around her waist and mouthed to Daryl, "I got her." Together they headed up the stairs with Carol right behind them. When they got into the room and Carol closed the door to give them some privacy, she asked, "So what's going on that you don't want everyone to know?"

Dayna chuckled. Nothing got past Carol. "I think I fainted for a couple of reasons. We hadn't eaten in almost two days and combine that with the stress of having a baby is part of it. I think I'm dehydrated and nursing doesn't help that. But the final reason is that I'm still bleeding and my body is telling me enough's enough."

"What do you mean you're still bleeding?" Rosita asked. Everything Dayna mentioned made sense but was easily fixable. Bleeding was a bigger issue.

"When Drew was coming out, he tore me. I thought the bleeding had slowed down, but I can tell it hasn't. I put a pad on just before we came down and I can tell it's soaked. Rosita, I need you to suture me and I need Carol get me some water and just be here for support. It's gonna hurt like a bitch when you do it," Dayna explained.

Rosita wasn't expecting that. She had learned to stitch up wounds these last few weeks while Dayna was taking it easy, but this was a much more delicate job. She wasn't sure she could do it. "I don't know, Dayna. Are you sure you want me to do it?"

"Yes, I am sure and I have full confidence in you. I know you are going to have to get up close and personal with me, but I need you, Rosita. You're the only one who can do this. Please?"

Dayna's faith in her gave Rosita the confidence that she needed. "Okay, I'll go get everything from the infirmary. Carol, help her undress and try to clean the area as well as you can. I'll be back as quickly as I can." Rosita quickly left the room and flew down the stairs before either could say anything.

"You've done wonders for her confidence. You know that?" Carol said as she led Dayna into the bathroom.

"She just needed a purpose in her life. After Abraham, she was so lost for so long. She may not be medically trained, but she picks up on stuff quickly and efficiently. I'd be lost without her at the infirmary," Dayna admitted as she undid her pants.

Carol helped her in the bathroom and then led her back to the bed. She placed a few towels down before she gently washed Dayna between her legs. It was quiet in the room until Dayna said, "I remember when you didn't like me."

"Well, I don't take to new people easily and I could tell there was something going on between you and Daryl. I'm very protective of him as you know, but it didn't take me too long to realize that you were perfect for him. Took him longer than it did me," she laughed.

"And now look at us, Carol? Can't get much better friends when one's cleaning your…your…"

"Pussy?"

"Well, I was trying to find a nicer word but that works. I appreciate you helping me," Dayna told her. Carol's friendship was important to her.

"No need to thank me. Family helps family. Plus, I think I'm going to need your help with Daryl."

Dayna was confused. "How so?"

"I'm going to want to hold that sweet baby of yours and I can tell that Dad doesn't like it when he's not," Carol said with a smirk. She quickly saw not only the change in Daryl but how possessive he was of Drew. It was cute and adorable of him, but Carol had plans on being a doting pseudo-aunt.

"Oh my God, right? I can barely hold my own son, without him getting all weird on me. But, don't worry, I got your back." Dayna felt Carol place pad between her legs as they waited for Rosita. Dayna lifted herself up on her elbows, "How does it look?"

Carol didn't answer her, but instead went into the bathroom and brought her back a glass of water. "Drink up."

Dayna drank the glass and then asked again, "Well?"

"The tear is about a good inch long and is still bleeding pretty well. You definitely need it stitched. I also think you need to sleep through the night. Your body needs time recover," Carol told her.

"Carol, I have a newborn to feed that wakes up every few hours, how do you expect me to do that?" Guaranteed Carol had been a mother, but did she forget how often a baby like Drew needed to eat?

"Before you say no to my idea, listen to it first. I saw that you have formula for the baby. I don't sleep much at night, so let me take care of him and you and Daryl get a good night sleep. It may be your last for a long time," she suggested.

Dayna thought for a moment. The last thing she wanted was to be separated from Drew, but she was smart enough to know that she needed to recover or she wouldn't be able to take proper care of him. She also knew that Daryl wouldn't like it either, but he didn't sleep at all last night and he couldn't do that again. Carol was just right next door. "Daryl won't like it for sure, but you are right and this is extremely generous of you, Carol. After Rosita finishes up, why don't you take the bottles and formula down and send Daryl up. I'll let him know what's going on, but expect him to want to 'visit' during the night."

"Smart decision," Carol said with a smile. She knew she was a restless sleeper at night and newborns didn't do much except sleep, eat and need a diaper change. This would also get her quality time with Drew. She was looking forward to it.

"Why don't you pack up a few diapers, change of clothes, etc. that you may need while we wait?" Carol did as Dayna suggested and gathered what she thought she would need. She ran it over to her room and got back just as Rosita returned.

It only took a few minutes for Rosita to get everything spread out that she needed. Dayna felt extremely self-conscious laying there with herself exposed like that, but she didn't have a choice. This was not something she could do herself, nor could Daryl.

"You ready?" Rosita asked.

"Wait. Carol, can you grab Daryl's belt that is hanging in the closet?"

She was unsure why Dayna wanted a belt right now, but Carol easily found it in the closet and handed it to Dayna. She folded it in half and placed it between her teeth. Getting stitches in an arm or leg was bad enough, but down there it was as sensitive as it could get and it was going to hurt.

Carol realized that this was going to be pretty bad, so she sat on the edge if the bed taking Dayna's hand in hers. Dayna smiled in appreciation and nodded that she was ready. Carol turned to Rosita and said, "You can start," and she did.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Daryl's belt was never going to be the same. Dayna had left permanent teeth marks on it from biting down during the procedure. It was just as bad as she suspected it would be.

Rosita applied some antibiotic ointment to the incision and then she was done. "I'll leave this so you can reapply it. I'm sorry it was so painful." Even though Rosita was concentrating in the sutures, she didn't miss the muffled grunts and groans from Dayna.

Dayna smiled weakly at her, "It wasn't your fault. That's just a delicate area and we don't have any local anesthetic to help." She put her hand out to grab Rosita's. "Thank you. I really appreciate you doing this for me. I guess you can say that we very intimate friends now," she said with a wink.

All three of them laughed before Rosita headed into the bathroom to wash her hands. Carol collected the soiled linens with a promise to wash them the next day for Dayna. Just as they both were getting ready to leave, Dayna stopped them. "I just want to thank you both. I am blessed to have you both as friends. I appreciate everything that you've done for me."

"We're all family," Carol told her. "We wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Right, Rosita?"

"Exactly."

"I'll send Daryl up. Good luck," Carol said with a wink.

Dayna chuckled, "I'll need it."

It only took a minute before she heard his feet bounding up the stairs. "What's going on?" he said the second he got into the room.

"Come here," Dayna told him. She hoped her smile would calm him, but she could feel the tension radiating off his body. "Daryl, take it easy. I passed out for a couple of reasons." She saw his eyes get harder. "I'm okay, now. It was because we hadn't eaten almost two days, I was dehydrated and I was still losing blood from the delivery. Rosita stitched me up, so I'm good now," she explained. "I just need some rest and some more water. I'll be fine.

"You sure?" he asked. Dayna had no idea how scared he was when she passed out. The thought of losing her terrified him.

"Yes, I am."

"Don't fuckin' do that again," he told her.

"I won't but I need to talk to you about something. Sit here next to me and get off that ankle."

Daryl had almost forgotten about the throbbing in his ankle, as his concern about Dayna overwhelmed most everything else. "What ain't you telling me?"

Dayna took a breath before explaining what was happening with Drew that night. "Tonight, Carol is going to take care of Drew while we sleep."

"Nope. Not gonna happen," he told her without any hesitation. "How the hell is he going to get fed? Carol got sumthin' going on that I don't know about?"

Dayna laughed. God, he was so adorable when it came to his son. "Hear me out, okay? My body told me today that I need to recover from the birth and heal and that includes a solid night's sleep. We have a few cans of formula and bottles, so Carol is going to use that for Drew. He'll be fine. And you got no sleep last night and that isn't going to happen again tonight. This way both of us can sleep, as Carol is more than capable to look after Drew. Plus, she's right next door."

Daryl ran the idea through his head. Of course, he trusted Carol, but not having his son with him was what bothered him. "I can do the formula if you show me how."

"No, Daryl. We're going to let Carol help us. You need the sleep as much as I do and it will keep you off the ankle. Please?" Dayna knew it wasn't going to be easy to convince him, but she had to. She needed to be at her best for Drew and she wasn't. A good night's sleep combined with food and plenty of water would bring her back.

He didn't want to do it. He didn't like it, but he would do it for her. If Dayna thought that this was okay, then he'd have to suck it up and deal with it. He'd hate not having Drew with him, but he'd be right next door. It was funny how that little guy had worked his way completely into Daryl's heart in such a short period of time. "Okay, but if I wake up, I'm checking on him."

"I told Carol you probably would," Dayna said with a smile. "Thank you, Daryl."

"I'm gonna say g'night to him and I'll be back."

"Can you bring me a container of water when you come up?" she asked.

"Yep. Be right back."

Daryl found Carol feeding Drew with a bottle on the sofa. Maggie was there too. "You good with this?" Carol asked him.

"I gotta be," he muttered.

"It was my idea. Dayna needs to recover and feeding the baby every few hours will not allow that. I've done this before, Daryl. He'll be fine," Carol said trying to convince him. "Here he's done eating. Why don't you burp him while I clean the bottle."

Daryl took Drew from Carol. She put a cloth over his shoulder and he moved Drew so that he was leaning against it. He started to pat his son on the back as he paced the room.

"You look like you've been doing that for years," Maggie told him. "You're a natural Daryl. I remember you with Judith early on. You were good with her too."

"Never thought I'd be some kid's old man," he replied as he walked the room. "It feels good."

"Glenn and I have been talking about it," Maggie confessed.

Daryl's eyes met Maggie's. "You know we didn't plan this, right? Not sure I could, but we didn't have a choice."

"I know, but we're tired of this damn world telling us how to live. We both want a family, but we're scared too."

Drew let out two nice loud burps that had Daryl smiling. "Now? I wouldn't give this up for anything. They say having a kid changes your life. It sure as fuck does…for the better."

"Here's some water for Dayna. Make sure that she drinks it. She lost a lot of fluid that she needs to replace." Carol put a large bottle of water on the coffee table. She reached her arms out for Drew, but Daryl was slow to give him over. He kissed the now sleeping infant on top of the head before handing him over to Carol.

"You got diapers and everything?" he asked her.

"I've got everything I need. Now you go upstairs and get some sleep. I'm looking forward to getting know this little guy. Goodnight, Daryl." Carol settled herself onto the sofa with Drew tucked into the crook of her arm. "Go on," she added when he hadn't made a move to leave.

"Thanks, Carol." Daryl reluctantly headed towards the stairs, but he turned back towards Carol and Maggie before he took a step up. "If I hear ya up with him, expect me to show up."

Carol smiled at him. "I know. He'll be fine. It's you having the problem."

"Ain't that fucked up or what?" he said dryly as he slowly started up the stairs. His ankle was throbbing.

"Doesn't he trust you?" Maggie asked.

"Oh, he does," Carol replied. "Our Daryl has fallen head over heels for his son and he hates to be away from him. He barely lets Dayna hold him. I think we are going to see a whole different Daryl emerging."

The ladies continued to talk in hushed whispers as Daryl quietly closed the bedroom door. He found Dayna under the covers almost asleep. She had been trying to stay awake until Daryl got back.

"I've been waiting for you," she murmured.

"Just a second," he told her as he put the water bottle down before he started to strip off his clothes. He dumped everything in the basket they had for dirty clothes and got into bed with his boxers on. Daryl slid in next to Dayna and pulled her close so he was spooning behind her. "How ya doing?" he whispered into her hair.

"Better, but tired."

"You want some water?"

"I'm so comfortable right now that I don't want to move, but I need to drink. Can you get it for me?" Dayna asked.

Daryl had already put the bottle on the nightstand so it would be easy to reach. "Got it right here."

Dayna sat up and took the bottle from him. She took a good long drink before handing it back to him. It went back onto the nightstand for easy access and they curled up together again. Dayna turned her head so that she could see Daryl. "I love you," she told him softly.

"Love you too," he told her with a kiss. Dayna was asleep the instant her head rested back on the pillow. Daryl drifted off just moments later as the exhaustion he had been denying claimed him.

It was almost three o'clock in the morning and Carol only had only one dim light in the living room on. She sat in the quiet room feeding Drew. She had forgotten how much she enjoyed having a baby around to take care of. She didn't do much to take care of Judith when she was born, as Beth took over the care for Rick. Even though the hour was late, she was enjoying sitting there with the infant.

The only sound was his sucking on the bottle, but that changed when she heard a door gently open and the sound of soft footsteps coming down the stairs. Carol turned her head knowing that it was Daryl. She was surprised this was the only first time he was coming by to check on her.

When he descended the staircase and padded into the living room, Carol had to hold back a laugh. His hair was worse than normal. It was standing up on one side but plastered against his head on the other. While he had thrown a t-shirt and pants on that he had forgotten to zip up.

"How he doin'?"

"Much better than you," she laughed.

"What?"

"Feel a breeze?"

Daryl looked down and saw that his pants were open. "Fuck," he mumbled as he zipped himself up. He was silently glad that he actually had boxers on or that would have been really embarrassing. It was rare that he wore them to bed.

He sat next to Carol and watched his son drink from the bottle for a minute or two. "Can I finish feeding him?" he finally asked.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to ask," Carol teased. She gently eased the nipple of the bottle from Drew's tiny mouth. He was scrunching up his face to let out a big wail as he was still hungry while Carol handed him to his father. "Just make sure to keep the bottle up, so he doesn't get any air bubbles," she instructed him.

Daryl got Drew comfortable in the curve of his arm. When he put the bottle at his sons pursed lips, Drew sucked it in right away. A moment longer the room would have been filled with cries of a hungry baby, but Drew instantly was content.

"I have never seen a man be so natural and attentive at taking care of his baby as you. You surprise me, Daryl," Carol told him.

"Why?" He wasn't sure if she was complimenting him or not.

" _Leave it to Daryl to get defensive_ ," Carol thought to herself. "Why you surprise me? Because you've had very little experience that I know of with a baby. Most men are afraid of them in the beginning. Ed was."

Daryl kept his head tilted towards Drew but raised his eyes only to look at Carol. Did she just compare him to her asshole of a husband? Nothing was going to piss him off faster than put him in the same category as a man that abused his wife and family. He may not be married to Dayna, hell that didn't exist anymore, but he would never lay a hand on her like Ed or his old man. Never.

Carol say the narrowing of his eyes and the hardness that she had seen many times. " _Damn,_ " she realized. " _That probably wasn't the best comparisons to use_." She knew she had to fix this fast. "Alright, I think I messed that up. Stop giving me that evil glare. What I meant was first-time fathers usually let the moms do more than they should, as they are unsure of what the hell is going on. But you aren't. What you don't know you ask and do. I'm proud of you, Daryl."

When she saw his face soften, Carol knew she had said the right thing. She hated it when he was mad at her.

"I was around Judith and she did quiet down for me, right? Remember the prison?" he said.

Carol chuckled. "Yes, you have the magic touch."

Daryl fed Drew a little while longer, but soon the baby was full. Carol watched him expertly shift the baby to his shoulder to burp. She placed a cloth there just in case Drew did more than burp. After a few good belches that did Daryl proud, Drew was falling asleep again.

"Let's get him upstairs and we can go back to bed," Carol suggested. Daryl's answer was to stand up and head towards the stairs so she followed him. She took the baby back from Daryl and felt the diaper. Drew was wet. "Feel this," she told him. "That's a wet diaper and then some. Have you changed him yet?"

"Watched Dayna do it, but I haven't."

"C'mon on in and I'll give you a few pointers on changing a baby. This age is easy. Wait until they get all wiggly in you. Then you need about five more hands."

Daryl appreciated Carol being patient with him as he learned. He had no intention of being a hands-off type of Dad. He wanted to be fully involved in his kid's life. As he finally slid back into bed, he remembered that it was just last night that he sat up holding onto his son all night long. It was a father and son bonding night he would never forget. It started with him delivering the baby and he was still shocked that he had actually done that. Then it finished with their long night together. That was the night that Daryl not only became a father, but he learned what unconditional love was. His family would always come first now. They had to.


	32. Chapter 32

The sun was still high in the afternoon sky as Daryl and Aaron made their way back to Alexandria. It was three weeks after he sprained his ankle and it was pretty well healed. His full vision was back too. A few days after Drew was born he woke up and the world was perfectly clear. He was back to being one hundred percent.

The two of them had gone out hunting and it had been a better day than they expected. The two deer they carried back home attested to that.

The freedom beyond the gates no longer pulled at Daryl. The need to get out of the community so he could breathe had all but disappeared. Drew had changed how he felt about so many things. Alexandria was home and he no longer felt out of place. He belonged. He knew it and felt it. As long as they could stay safely there, he no longer had the desire to leave. It was home.

They had gone out hunting today because the community hadn't had fresh meat in weeks. Daryl hadn't been too sure that they were going to be successful or not. Previous hunts had them returning empty handed. Wild game was scarcer these days. Both the living and dead needed the meat to survive. Wild game was being killed off at an alarming rate, with no chance to reproduce. It had become almost impossible to find fresh meat.

Daryl and Aaron had only been out a few hours when they saw two full-grown deer enter a clearing. Daryl's bolt took out the one on the right and Aaron's gun the one of the left. This kill would feed everyone in Alexandria for a change.

While Daryl field dressed them, Aaron went in search of a sturdy long branch that they could use to carry them back. Together the deer had to be a couple hundred pounds. Once they had their internal organs removed and were tied by their feet to the branch, it was time to get them back to home. With one end of the branch on Daryl's shoulder and the other on Aaron's, they headed back.

Twice they had to stop and fight off walkers, but finally, the gates were in sight.

"This was one helluva day," Aaron said as he waved to the person on watch. He was the first Alexandrian to have accepted Daryl. None of them had understood him and instead of trying to find out what was behind his rough demeanor and constant sneer, they stayed away from him. All except Aaron. He saw a kindred spirit in Daryl and while they were two very different people, at the heart of it, they weren't as far apart as you would think. They had become good friends.

"It was a damn good day for a change," Daryl replied. He was glad to be back. Even though he was gone for less than six hours, he missed Dayna and Drew.

The gate finally closed behind them. They had made it back safely and with both deer. Together they continued to the garage they used for butchering. The deer were finally laid down and both men unconsciously rubbed their shoulders. It had been a long walk carrying the heavy deer, but it was worth it. By the time they had the animals skinned and butchered it was late afternoon. Carol had come over to help divvy up the meat for the residents. For once there was plenty to go around.

Eric, Chris, and Scott volunteered to clean everything up. Daryl was more than happy to let them. He and Aaron had done the hard part and it was time for a shower. The Daryl that hated to shower was long gone. Even though he had changed when he got together with Dayna, it was even more important around Drew. He couldn't be a mess around his son and now after spending the morning hunting and between the field dressing of the animals and the butchering, he was covered in blood and gore. He hoped his pants were salvageable. He liked this pair.

Daryl was finishing up in the shower when he heard the door to the room close. Dayna was back with Drew. She took him to the infirmary when Daryl was busy or not around, otherwise, he stayed with his father who would drop him by every couple of hours so Dayna could feed him.

He quickly finished washing the soap off of him and stepped out of the shower. He dried himself with the towel before wrapping it around his waist. When he opened the door he saw Dayna sitting in the chair with Drew. The baby was feeding from her breast.

"Hey, I heard you had a successful day," Dayna said.

"Damn luck it was. Two deer standing together when we ain't seen any in months. I got one and Aaron the other. Do you know if Carol is cooking it up tonight?" he asked looking down at his family. He felt a funny twinge watching Drew drink from Dayna. It wasn't the first time he had felt it and he knew it was stupid. It made no sense for him to be jealous of his son. Daryl had sucked, bit and possessed those same breasts many a time and now they were off limits to him. God, he loved her breasts. Plus, the fact that they hadn't had sex since before the baby was born was killing him. Dayna still hadn't healed completely yet, even though the stitches were out they were playing it safe. That didn't mean he wasn't horny for her all the time.

All of a sudden he realized that Dayna had been talking to him. "What?"

Dayna just started to laugh. "I answered your question. Yes, Carol is cooking the venison tonight, but you zoned out on me. Now I know why." She pointed to the towel which was straining against his erection. "You were staring at my boobs again and look what happened."

Daryl looked down and sure enough, his dick had gotten hard. "Yeah, well it's been awhile. I was watching him suck on your tits and that reminded me when I used to and this is what happens. You know you do this to me every fuckin' time."

Even though the incision had healed, Dayna was still a bit tender and making love to Daryl was going to have to wait another week or two. However, that didn't mean he had to keep waiting. "Keep thinking about them," she told him in a husky whisper.

"Why?" Oh fuck, was she getting his hopes up? Was she ready?

She could see his eyes fill with hope and passion, but a giggle escaped when his towel fell off. The full on erection was just too much for it. "I'm not ready for sex yet. Maybe next week, but that doesn't mean there aren't other things we can do. And you are definitely ready for what I have in mind. I just need to finish with the baby first."

"Oh hell yeah," he sighed. Whatever she had planned he was ready for. Daryl stood with his dick at full mast, watching her finish feeding Drew. When it was time to burp him, she put him on her left shoulder, leaving her right breast out and in his full view. God, they had gotten so much bigger since pregnancy. The urge to suck on one was overwhelming.

Drew was always ready to nap after a feeding and this time was no different. When Dayna had him comfortably sleeping in his crib she turned her attention to Daryl. "Sit down," she told him.

"Not yet. I gotta do this." He pulled her over to him bending his head so he could reach her breast. There was a drop of milk on the nipple that he licked before sucking it into his mouth. Dayna stood there holding him to her. It was so erotic for him to be sucking on her this way. She knew he was getting the same milk that Drew did, but he was her man, not her infant child. She felt her arousal flow through her entire body until her panties were soaked.

This was the craziest thing Daryl had ever done. He had never thought of doing anything like this until he watched Drew do it. For weeks he wondered what it would be like to drink from her and he was dying to try it once…just once. It may be a freaky messed up thing to do, but he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass. He knew Dayna well enough that she would let him try it.

It took only a few sucks before he felt fluid seep into his mouth. It tasted neither good nor bad, but it was such a turn on he couldn't believe it. Finally, Dayna pulled away. "Save some for you son," she laughed. "Get that cute ass of yours in that chair. It's my turn to suck on you." She could have asked him to do anything and he would have done it without question.

Daryl sat his naked body in the chair and locked eyes with Dayna. She removed her bra and shirt, but kept everything else on. Then she leaned in and kissed him hard. Daryl instantly opened his mouth and forced his tongue into hers. As their tongues, lips and mouths tried to possess the other; Daryl's hand reached up and squeezed a breast. He felt his chest get wet and realized that she had squirted her milk onto him. He did it a few more times, before Dayna broke the kiss. Her mouth didn't stop touching him as she worked her way down his neck to his shoulder and finally his chest. There she licked him clean of her milk, before descending lower and lower.

Briefly, she closed her breasts around his shaft and stroked him this way. She couldn't quite do this before the baby. She heard him groan loudly. When she looked up at him, he had his head tilted back with his eyes closed. She knew he was enjoying this, but she had other plans that she wanted to get to.

She let her breasts go and continued her kisses on his body. Dayna combined her caresses with tiny bites that she had learned he liked. She left them on his flat stomach, his pelvis and his thighs. Her mouth got close to his hard cock teasing him, but she would keep moving away. Until finally, she licked him all the way up his shaft, before taking the head into her mouth. She sucked on him as he had her, before changing so that her mouth was now running up and down its length.

Daryl threaded his fingers into her hair. They had always had off the charts sex. She turned him on like no one else, but this was a completely different dimension of being turned on. First, she let him suck on her nursing tit. Then when he got it to spray him with milk, she licked it off him. He almost came right then.

Now, she was teasing him with that fuckin' incredible mouth she had. Biting him in all the right places that had him groaning out loud. As good as that felt, he wanted his dick down her throat. No one had done that to him before she did and that got him off every single fuckin' time. Since he couldn't fuck her, having her blow him was the next best thing.

Then he felt her mouth on his dick. She was running her tongue up the length of him before she took him partially in. Her mouth was fuckin' heaven. She was doing everything in her power to tease him, until he could barely take it anymore. It had been too long since he had come.

He put his fingers in her hair so he could control her. "Take it in your mouth," he demanded, but she kept playing with him instead. Her mouth was on him, but he wasn't in it. She kissed, she sucked, she bit him and even sucked on his balls, but he wasn't deep in her mouth where he needed to be. "Fuck, Dayna put it in your mouth!"

This was a new game for them. She was purposely not doing what he wanted her to, what he was demanding her to do. Everything went up another notch as the intensity between then rose.

When she allowed him in her mouth part way, she knew what was going to happen. And it did. His fingers in her hair tightened and he held her tight as he pushed himself in the rest of the way. It was a strong crazy fucking of her mouth and she loved it. He let her take a breath every few strokes, but Dayna knew he wasn't going to last long.

A few more deep strokes and she allowed him to push all the way in. That made him come every single time and this was no exception. He barely got out an "Oh fuck," as he emptied himself into her mouth. When he was done he simply laid there exhausted but completely satisfied.

Dayna sat back on her heels watching him. It was rare that she could admire him this way. Everything about him was so right. She loved his messy long hair, his broad shoulders, and the scattering of tattoos he had. His crossbow had toned his arms perfectly so that while they were muscular, it wasn't over the top. And as she looked at his now soft dick, she remembered the great sex they had. It was the best she had ever experienced and she was looking forward to getting back to it soon.

"Why you looking at my dick?"

He caught her. Dayna smiled up at him. "Just remembering how good we are together."

"Girl, we ain't good. We are fuckin' incredible together. Now let me take care of you."

She stood up and held out her hand to him. Daryl popped up out of the chair. "You want to go to the bed?"

Dayna gave him a quick kiss before responding. "Yes, but not for that. Can we save that for later? I'd like to get a quick nap in before supper. Afterwards, we'll have plenty of time for you return the favor. Okay?"

"You sure?" he asked. "We got time." His sexy grin told her he wanted to.

Dayna was torn. Her body wanted him to relieve the sexual tension that was flowing through it and she wanted him to, but she also was exhausted. The baby was up most of the night and a catnap sounded so good too. "Yes, but save that wonderful mouth for later. As much as I want you, I need a quick nap. Otherwise, I will fall asleep after you make me come and miss dinner and I am not missing out on roast venison tonight. No way!"

Daryl didn't like it, but he understood it. "Okay, let's take a nap then." He pulled a pair of boxers out of the drawer and put them on. Dayna took off her pants, but put a bra on with tissues in it to catch the seeping milk and a t-shirt over it. The both crawled under the covers and with her head on his shoulder, they fell asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

A pounding on the door woke them both up. "Dinner's in ten minutes," Rick called through the door and Daryl replied with a thanks. He was instantly wide awake, but Dayna was always slower in getting up. She rolled over to her other side and groaned.

"Get up, woman. You're the one that passed up me goin' down on ya, so you could eat dinner. Git your ass outta bed so we can eat that venison. I'll eat ya when we get back," Daryl whispered into her ear. Dayna giggled at him. He didn't usually say anything like that.

"Can you check on Drew, while I clean up quickly in the bathroom?" she asked him her voice thick with sleep.

"Already on it, but the little dude is still sleepin'," he told her. Daryl had already gotten up and was looking into the crib. The steady rise and fall of Drew's tiny chest and his closed eyes showed he was still asleep.

While Dayna stumbled into the bathroom, Daryl dressed in clean pants and another one of his sleeveless shirts. He was tying his boots when Dayna came out. "Those clothes in there look pretty bad," she told him.

"Yeah, I know. But I was hopin' we could at least try washin' them. I like the pants. Got them broke in just right," he said. "Can ya try?"

Daryl didn't have a lot of clothes to begin with and for a rough and tumble guy, he was kind of picky about what he liked, which had surprised Dayna. "Sure. Good idea to put them in the shower, this way I can just wash the blood away. If I can save the pants, I will."

It only took her a few minutes to get dressed and by then Daryl had the still sleeping Drew into his baby carrier. They were headed downstairs just as Carol called out that everything was ready. The smell of the roasting meat was heavenly. Daryl took Drew over to the area where he and Dayna usually sat, while she went to get them both plates.

Daryl noticed the room was pretty crowded. Fresh roasted meat was rare and it seemed like everyone made a point to be here to enjoy it. He even saw Aaron and Eric here besides the crew he considered family. There was an extra chair in the corner that he grabbed since he had Drew's carrier was in his spot on the window seat. Dayna could sit with the baby and he'd use the chair.

By the time Dayna made it back, most everyone else was digging into dinner. Carol had made potatoes and a big batch of ratatouille to go with the venison. The vegetable and potatoes all came from the large garden they had planted for the community. It was a wonderful additional source of food for them.

The room was quieter than normal as everyone concentrated on eating. A meal like this didn't come around that often and many in the room remembered when all they had to eat was a small portion out of a can.

"Oh God, Carol, this is awesome," Glenn moaned.

"Best thing I have ever eaten," Michonne added in between mouthfuls.

"Is there more?" asked Carl.

Carol smiled at the people she loved. "Thank you, but I only did the cooking and Maggie helped. If it wasn't for Daryl and Aaron bringing back both deer, we wouldn't be eating this well tonight. They should get the credit, not me."

Daryl always hated being the center of attention and this time was no different. "We got lucky," he said.

"We did," Aaron added. "We hadn't seen any wild game in weeks, and then suddenly there the two of them standing together. Daryl took one the same time I got the other, so neither was spooked. Now the hard part was getting them back, as a few walkers wanted an easy meal. But, we managed to get here with both deer intact. Thanks for inviting us, Carol. This is delicious."

"I'll take the credit for the meal…Maggie too, but Rick told me to invite you both," Carol admitted. "It was a good idea. You both belong here."

"Thanks, Rick," Aaron said turning to their leader. "Eric and I both appreciate being included. We cook, but nothing like this."

More conversations started to flow around the room as everyone was finishing up with dinner. Daryl took Dayna's empty plate and brought them to the kitchen. When he got back, she had Drew out of the carrier as the little guy had woken up. Judith, who was now walking, saw the baby and toddled over to Dayna. Her little hands were patting Dayna on her knee like she wanted something.

"What is it, Judith? Do you want to see Drew?" Dayna asked.

"Dew! Dew!" the toddler giggled.

"Rick! She just talked," Dayna excitedly told him.

Rick got up and bent down by his daughter. "Say it again, honey so Daddy can hear it." When Judith didn't say anything he looked up at Dayna. "I heard her babbling, but what did it sound like?"

"Let me see if I can get her to say it again. You'll laugh." Dayna made sure she had Judith's attention when she spoke to her. "Judith, do you want to see Drew? Do you?"

"Dew! Dew!" she repeated bouncing in front of Dayna.

"Well I'll be damned," Rick laughed. "I've been trying to get her to say 'Daddy' or anything close and her first words are 'Dew'? I think my girl's got a crush on your kid, Daryl."

"It's the Dixon charm," Daryl drawled.

It took only a moment for the entire room to burst out laughing. Dayna was trying to hold back, but it was damn near impossible. She used her free hand to pat Daryl's scruffy cheek. "Good try, babe. You are many things, but charming just isn't one of them."

Daryl tried to act like he was upset at everyone, but it was good for everyone to be able to let loose this way. Even if it was at his expense. He was fully aware that most times he had as much tact as a bull in a china shop, but he tried. When he noticed that Sasha and Tara had tears streaming down their faces from laughing, he took that as a way to escape. "Nice, I bring ya'll home dinner and you laugh at me. I'll remember that," he said. Daryl leaned over to Dayna and gave her a kiss. "I'll be outside smoking," he told her with a wink. And he was gone.

"He's not mad, is he?" Sasha asked. "I mean most of us knew Merle too and well, those boys don't know the meaning of charm."

"Oh no, he isn't," Dayna assured them. "That just proved that he does indeed have a sense of humor. He escaped to smoke, that's all."

This was ending up being one of the best nights they had all had in a long time. For a little while, they could all be normal people enjoying each other and not worrying about who or what was going to kill them next.

Rick moved the carrier off the bench and picked up his daughter. He let her admire Drew from a safe distance, even though she kept reaching out for him. "I think she has a crush," Rick laughed.

"You better watch out, Rick. Once you love a Dixon, there's no turning back. I speak from experience." Dayna told him with a smile. "They're one of a kind."

Rick kissed his daughter on her head. "If Drew ends up anything like his father, my daughter would be lucky with a man like that."

"I knew I liked you for a reason. Not everyone gets Daryl, but you always did. I could tell. You're the brother he didn't have with Merle. From what I heard, I'm glad not to have known him. Thank you for being such a good friend to him." Dayna reached over and squeezed Rick's hand. She had figured out on her own, that Rick was the main reason Daryl was able to turn into the man he was today. Rick trusted him when no one else did. Daryl was angry too much of the time to let others in. Rick had broken through that hard shell Daryl surrounded himself with.

Rick had a flashback of Shane. They had been friends since grammar school, gone to the police academy together and became deputies in their hometown. They were best friends their whole life until Shane decided it would be easier not to have Rick around anymore. He wanted Rick's wife and kid, but Rick wasn't going to let that happen. Shane wasn't a friend at all. Daryl, on the other hand, was more than a friend, they had become brothers. Common blood wasn't needed between them, to feel that way. The trust, respect, and love they had for each other bonded them together. The few years he had known Daryl, completely erased the lifetime he had known Shane. Daryl was a much better man.

Every day, Rick saw a reminder of Shane in his daughter. He had told no one except Michonne that he knew Judith wasn't his. But that didn't mean he didn't love her any less. She owned his heart and always would.

"Daryl's the type of guy that makes you earn his trust, but when he does he'll be loyal to you forever. That's the guy I always want as my friend…my brother. He's the best man I know," Rick admitted. "And I'm glad to see him so happy. You changed him, Dayna. You made see what he never thought possible, actually was. Thank you."

"I love him, Rick."

"So, do I," he said quietly. "Why don't you sneak out of here, before they start looking for people to clean up? I got a kid I can volunteer." With a smile and a wink, Rick took Judith back to where he had been sitting with Michonne.

Dayna took him at his word and quietly snuck outside with Drew to find his father. Daryl was leaning on the railing looking out into the night sky. His cigarette was down to a stub. He turned and saw that it was Dayna and Drew and automatically smiled.

Daryl exhaled the last of his cigarette smoke before putting it out in the ashtray Carol kept there for him. "Wanna go for a walk?" he suggested.

"Sure. It's a nice night." Dayna always loved when they did this. This was as romantic as Daryl got and she would take advantage of it every time.

"Give him to me. I'll carry him," he told her.

Knowing that Daryl wouldn't let her be until she handed Drew over to him, she turned so he could easily take the baby from her arms. When they got down to the dark street, Daryl shifted Drew so he was in a better position his left shoulder and took Dayna's hand in his right. They strolled around the neighborhood, not really saying anything, but enjoying the quiet night until Drew started to get fussy.

"He's hungry. I should feed him," Dayna realized. It was such a beautiful night she didn't want to head home yet.

"Got an idea," Daryl told her. He took them around the block again and off onto the grass. Their bench was there in the dark waiting for them.

"Oh, Drew's first time at our bench. Good idea, babe." Dayna sat down first. She lifted her shirt so she could pop her breast out for Drew. Daryl handed the baby over to her and he watched Drew immediately start sucking on it. No more fussy baby.

Daryl sat down mumbling under his breath. Dayna turned to him surprised. "Did you just call your son a 'lucky son of a bitch'?"

"Yep."

"Daryl! That isn't nice. He's your son and this is how he eats," she said trying not to laugh at him.

"I know. But they belonged to me first." Even he could keep a straight face, which he couldn't. His argument was absurd.

Dayna patted his leg. "Later. After you pay me back for earlier, I'll let you try one again. Deal?"

"Fuck yeah." Daryl was a happy man.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Dayna asked softly after a couple minutes.

"Yeah. What?"

"How did you fall off that ladder? You said that you got sidetracked, but never told me how. So, what happened?"

Daryl laughed. What a weird question after all this time. It was embarrassing, but he figured that Dayna would appreciate it. "When I started down the ladder, I looked up just as you bent over in front of me. One look at that ass and I was falling…all the way down to the fuckin' ground."

Dayna did the best she could do was to hold back giggles that were trying to escape. "Are you serious?"

"Yep. Serious as a dislocated shoulder," he admitted. "I was as stupid for you back then as I am now."

"I love you," she whispered to Daryl as she leaned her head against his chest as Drew fed.

"Love you too," he said in that raspy voice that always sent shivers through her.

They both sat in the silence of the night just enjoying being together. Once again Daryl wondered how he could be this lucky. Dayna wasn't just the best looking woman he had ever met, but she was so beautiful on the inside too. And she was his. Waiting his entire life for her to come into it was worth it. He wouldn't have changed a thing and that included this damn apocalypse that was happening. If he had to go through it all again to meet her, he would. In a heartbeat, he absolutely would.

He glanced over and saw that Drew had finished. Dayna had her eyes closed, but he knew she wasn't asleep…yet. He took the baby from her and patted his little back until let out a few burps, before falling ball asleep. Daryl cradled him in his right arm and pulled Dayna against him with is left. His family.

While he considered Rick and the group family too, this was different. There was a deep love between him and Dayna that would never end. He knew to his dying day, be it tomorrow or in fifty years, he would never love another like he loved her. She had taught him how to love…how to feel it, how to say it, and how to show it. He had never loved anyone, himself included until she showed him it was possible. Now she had given him a child…a son and he had learned another type of love.

Who knew he wanted this? Who knew he could do this? He had such a bad experience with family, that he never wanted one. At least that's what he had convinced himself. He never got involved with a woman for anything but straight forward sex. It never went further than that. He figured he'd end up in a relationship like his parents had, like everyone he knew had, and end up hating her for the rest of his life. He wasn't going to end up a drunk, violent unhappy man like his father was. No fuckin' way.

Daryl remembered back to that day he picked Dayna up on that walker infested road. It was a situation that he caused, so there was no way he could leave her to a certain death. He knew he had to save her, but she ended up saving him instead. He was such a different man now. A better one.

He fought his feelings for her for months, but she never gave up. Yeah, they both had been stupid that one time they broke up, but they learned and now were stronger than ever. Even without Drew cementing their bond, they were in a solid relationship.

Drew. He was their surprise. A broken condom in the shower that day ended up being the best thing that happened to him. He knew Dayna didn't regret it for a minute either. What threw him for a loop, what actually blindsided him more than the unexpected pregnancy or even him going blind for all those months, was how happy he was with his life. He never expected it, never knew he wanted it, but deep down he had craved it. That he was able to find it was the biggest surprise for him.

He lived in a fucked up world, but he had found the life and the family he needed. The restlessness he had his entire life was completely gone. He had thought so once before, but this was different…better. The loneliness was also gone along with the need to isolate himself so much. Nothing was better than his life right now.

With that revelation, the clouds above parted to allow the bright glow from the full moon to shine down on them. Daryl said a silent thank you to whoever may be looking over them. He didn't often look towards the heavens for help or to say thanks. He never had anything to be thankful for, until now. Someone…something had broken the curse that most Dixons lived under. It was only right to acknowledge it. Even for a non-believer like him.

It was getting late, so he knew it was time to wake up Dayna and take his family home. She wasn't deeply asleep, so it took only a few nudges to wake her up. "Let's go home," he whispered to her. The family of three headed quietly down the dark empty streets of Alexandria. They were home.

The End.

* * *

Well that's it. The saga of Daryl and Dana has been told. I think they were my favorite couple I made up. At this time, I do not have another Daryl story in the works. I am taking a break from fan fic to finish my second novel. However, I do have a Norman story going up on Wattpad on Sunday. It's only six parts, but they are LONG parts.

It's not a story that fits here, plus there is a photo for each part. I wrote a one-shot that goes with the first 'Night' as I saw a photo of Norman's that needed a story behind it. So I made one up. That one story or Night as I call it blossomed to five more nights. Basically, it takes place over six different nights in five different cities. It's because a one night stand…wasn't enough.

If you want to read it, you will need to follow me on Wattpad - Walker Witch. It has high sexual content, so I know they will make it available to my followers only.

Thank you to everyone that followed me here and loyally read my stories. Walking Dead fans are the best!


End file.
